


23 Drabbles For 23 Birthdays

by BravoCube



Category: Original Work, Sengoku Basara, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: These are a series of short stories for my friend Molly's upcoming B day! Various fandoms, but mostly OC stuff! Some are angst, some are fluff but all are fun!





	1. In Laws In The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Midori have some pizza and talk!

"Wow...now I understand why our husbands enjoy this pizza so much."

 

It was a lovely night in New York City. The sun had gone down, but the moon was full and bright in the night sky. Street lights lit up the entrance to the pizza place the two in-laws were eating in much like the rest of the city, but the placement here in particular made it feel very welcoming. In fact, maybe even a little romantic. The restaurant itself was small and not exactly upscale but it felt like home. In a way that might remind someone of being with family and close friends during the holidays. Some noise and chatter, a radio station playing now Christmas music in the background, the walls in warm colors with nice pictures hanging from the wall. It was no small wonder this was one of New York's more popular establishments. At least in the area they lived in.

 

Hazel laughed watching Midori nibble on a slice of mushroom. "I can see that you get it! That's the first time I've seen you eat so much in one sitting and I've known you for 5 years." Midori looked at her,soft gold eyes blinking at her, his head tilting a little. "Really?" He asked. He swallowed. "I figured you would have by n-..." His eyes widened a little and he put the slice down leaning over the table. "You serious, 5 years already?"

 

Hazel grinned and nodded. "Yup." She took another piece and nibbled on it a little bit. "It may be 5 years and a few months now that it's November." She leaned back smirking a little bit. "We were both 15 then. Now we're both 20...wow...feels like not too long ago we were all just teenagers."

 

Midori had put the food down thinking. His eyes darted left and right a bit as he seemed to be thinking on a few different things. His expression not exactly readable until he smiled a little bit. A small pink blush arose on his cheeks. He put his long sleeve up to his mouth giggling a little bit. "Yeah...a lot happened in just 5 years."

 

Hazel's own grin widened. "What are you getting all gushy for? Thinking about your husband? God you can't keep your brain off Donny!" She leaned in a little. "Or your hands for that matter." She whispered.

 

Midori turned an even deeper red, pushing himself further into the booth seat, the sound of his pants against the material loud due to the suddenness of the movement. Still there was a hint of a smile there. "Stoooop we're in public." He whined a little but followed it by a small nervous laugh. "That's embarasssingggg!"

 

Hazel laughed lowering her voice a little to put her shyer companion at ease. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I promise no one can hear us. This place doesn't have many people around this time of night. Popular but most people get delivery at this time. That's why the turtles like it...other then the great taste obviously."

Midori nodded a little. "Oh yeah you're right. Sorry I got all flustered I guess." He picked the pizza slice up again taking another nibble, looking a bit embarrassed still. He seemed to be pouting a bit as well! It took everything in her not to laugh, she didn't want to make Midori crawl back into his shell. Though over the years he got better at not being as sensitive to being teased a little.

 

After a moment Midori put the pizza down. "...Don...and Leo to are really something." He sighed a bit the blush and the little sparkle in his eyes reappearing. "Is it going well...between you two lately I mean? Anything interesting happen?"

 

Hazel shrugged. "The usual sort of stuff. Ever since we took care of Shredder and kept him from destroying the multiverses life has been pretty quiet. We train together a lot! Leo gets antsy when nothing goes on. He's the type that needs to keep busy, so I figured that would be good for him. We also went out to the farmhouse together and had...a fun time." She smiled. "You know of the non sexual variety...and some sex sprinkled in." She coughed after saying that last part much quicker.

 

Midori giggled a bit twirling his hair. "O-oh god that's super romantic...it's been awhile since me and Don had a moment like that. I've been busy lately..." He sighed. "I want to make it up to him though...he's so great to me. He was there for me through everything...I think it's because of him my anxiety isn't as bad as it used to be..." Midori looked at her. "I know I don't have to be scared to share how I feel with him...he basically improved my life a lot. I don't know where I'd be without him..."

 

He looked out the window resting his chin on his palm. "I just...I dunno. He's done so much for me and I want to do something just as meaningful in return...I don't feel like I always do enough you know?" He sighed a little giving her a lopsided grin. "Sorry, I still suck at articulating junk..." He laughed a little hiding part of his face in mild embarrassment.

 

Hazel shook her head. "Oh no Midori! It's OK don't be embarrassed! I get what you mean, but I think you actually helped Don more then you think." She reached over grabbing his free hand to get his attention.

 

Midori looked up at her blinking a few times. "Really?" He asked. "You think so?" The food was forgotten as he leaned forward again listening to her intently. "How?"

 

Hazel didn't seem to need to think much. She tapped her nail against the wood table briefly then stopped nodding to herself. "When he came back from seeing that future with the shredder? You were there for him through that. You heard how upset he was over the phone and you came there at 4 AM. You even stayed over and slept with him whenever he had a nightmare over it. When he turned into a monster you were even willing to fight Leo because you were scared about what Bishop was going to do."

 

Hazel closed her eyes smiling. "It isn't just the big things either. Honestly when it comes to a romance it's the small stuff. You do that all the time. You always cook for him, try and make sure he gets enough sleep, you help Don test was he makes in the lab...you really have been good to him Midori! So don't worry! Just you being a part of his life is enough to repay him or what he's done for you. Me and Leo are the same way. I saved his life a few times, but I make the tea he likes, sometimes we meditate together...but at the end of the day it's that we're there for each other that matters most. Do you get what I mean?" She asked.

 

Midori nodded after all of that, looking at her intently. He had hung on her every word. Had he been told this before his brain would have been doing somersaults and his more self conscious side would have probably consumed his mind with doubt. He ignored it though, Hazel was correct in this regard. That and he was beyond the point of doubting whether Donatello loved him or not. He knew he did, now Midori wanted to express that love back in the most meaningful way he could.

 

Apparently though he already had.

 

Midori nodded a little. "Thank you Hazel...actually that also reminds me." He got up dusting his jeans off. "I'm gonna go get some for the guys at home. Don will probably appreciate it. That and he probably got so involved in his work he forgot to eat." He giggled a little. "God...he's so cute." He put a finger up to his cheek scratching it and brushing a few strands of his hair away.

 

Hazel smiled. "Good idea! Hey, though! I wanted to ask. Tomorrow do you want to go out to Coney island, just us again? I think you'd like it, me and Leo went once. That and I love spending time with you. It's nice."

 

Midori looked back at her stopping midway on his way to the counter. When she offered he looked a little surprised at first. Then he grinned widely. "Oh my goooood yes that would be great! We should! I've never been there before, I hesitated because you know...there can be a lot of people there and the idea made me nervous but I think I can manage it! It's not like I have to talk to everyone." He grinned.

 

"If they have a shooting game do you want me to try?" He looked a bit cocky after asking that. "I can win everyone in the lair a toy. You know what great aim I have~" He laughed a little bit.

 

Hazel rolled her eyes nudging him. "Silly~." She laughed. "Sure you can try if you want. I'm sure they have one!" She walked forward. "You paying for the pizza for the guys or me?"

 

Midori took his wallet out. "I got it don't worry." Hazel watched as the other interacted with the man running the counter. He did stiffen a bit due to shyness and speak a bit softer, but he managed pretty well.

 

Yeah. Life definitely had improved. Now she was missing Leonardo to though. Watching Midori gush made her want to in tandem.

 

Midori truly was an amazing in-law to have.

 

Midori looked back at her. It was amazing how she seemed to know exactly what to say to put even the smallest worry at ease. No wonder Leonardo liked her so much.

 

Hazel truly was an amazing in law to have.


	2. A Spring Morning Of Magic and Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi and Hazel meet again after a long time and have some fun in the kitchen!

Hazel walked down the street swinging her bag back and forth a little bit. It had been awhile since she was back in the city but she was staying here for awhile now. She wouldn't need to travel for a bit and honestly that was fine with her. She didn't mind change, exploring uncharted territory, but being home for awhile was nice. She wondered what Mimi was doing, so she was heading over. Minoru as somewhat annoying as he was knew where she was. She was apparently helping run a business with Nuan. A cute little bakery!

 

Hazel laughed to herself adjusting her sunglasses. That suited Mimi, at least her cuter side! Hazel was wearing a green dress and black boots. The outfit turned heads a bit. Hazel honestly had that effect on some, partially due to her being taller then average. The sun was high in the sky today as well, not a single cloud. The streets were busy and active but there was an air of positivity around, must have not been a work day for most.

 

Hazel found the place Minoru had given her directions towards. It was a small place, honestly easy to look over but the two had put effort into it. It seemed like an older place but one of the two girls had done their best to clean it up. The entrance was swept and had a red welcome mat with a cupcake on it. Flowers were also planted in front of the place. If Hazel had to describe the place in one word humble came to mind.

 

The inside of the place confirmed that the place might be older. It looked like a soda parlor from the 60's. The checkerboard floor, the slight overdoing of the red furniture, there were even some old signs for the menu hung up on the wall. The text however had faded and made it hard to read. They definitely had some work to do when it came to bringing this place where they wanted it.

 

Hazel turned and looked as Mimi came into the room. She had red earbuds in and an old white t shirt and jeans. Her hair a bit frazzled. It looked like she had been at whatever she was doing for awhile. She used a rag to clean the counters squinting at a stubborn stain. Hazel laughed hearing loud rock music, maybe metal even from where she was standing. Poor Mimi would go deaf if she made a habit out of this.

 

Still Hazel smiled a little and approached the counter. She leaned over the counter a little bit and waved a little. "Hey Mimi."

 

Mimi seemed to vaguely hear someone speak because she looked in her direction. Then back at the table. It didn't seem to register fully who it was at first that it was Hazel there. Then Mimi suddenly froze and her head shot back up at her.

 

Mimi blinked a few times ruby eyes wide before she tugged her earbuds off. She almost tried to climb the counter to hug Hazel in her haste but instead resolved to run around the counter, then hug her friend tightly. "Hazel hi! Oh wow I didn't expect to see you here today!" Her sweet higher voice was loud enough to be heard in the whole room, not as soft as usual as well. It really had been awhile, Hazel used to have ask the other to speak up a bit. Then again, maybe it was because they were more familiar now?

Mimi pulled away still smiling. "I was hoping I'd have this all ready by the time you came back but uh...as you can see it's a work in progress..." She hung her head but then perked up again. "Oh! The kitchen is super clean though! You get kind of an echo, good for acoustics!" She chuckled. "I've wasted some time singing in there I'll admit..." She blushed a little seeming embarrassed.

 

Hazel shook her head. "Nah Mimi don't feel bad. Everyone does that in empty places. How are you otherwise? How is everything?"

 

Mimi went back to the counter and leaned over on it thinking. "Ah nothing much. I've been keeping busy! Other than this and practicing cooking for this place, I've gotten better with my guitar as well! I also graduated my classes, life has been on an upswing I guess!" She tilted her head blinking a few times. "By the way what have you been up to?" She went back to cleaning again.

 

Hazel shrugged a little. "I went to go meet another witch. Try and learn a thing or two from her, it was really fun. I don't really have any big explanation other than that Mimi sorry." She swung the bag a little bit. "I got you something while I was there though."

 

Mimi leaned over a bit more to the point where her chest was actually on the counter itself. "Huh? Really! Oh you didn't have to Hazel, it's fine! You being back in itself is a nice gift!"

 

Hazel tightened her lips together trying not to laugh. Mimi on the tips of her toes trying to look over the counter was an adorable sight. She opened the bag. "Well since it's Summer I got you something I noticed you didn't have. That and another thing I thought you'd like. The second one is a little more personal since I did something to it with my magic."

 

Hazel first pulled out a sun hat with a pink ribbon on it. The paper inside the bag making crumpling and crunch like sounds as she pulled the gift out.

 

Mimi's eyes widened in response to that and she gasped taking it and looking at it better. "Oh Hazel I only said something about liking sun hats in passing you really didn't have to get me this!" Still as she spoke Mimi put it on, and looked at her reflection in a window. "Oh wow...it looks good on me!" She bounced a little as she spoke making the big hat jump up for a moment before falling back down a bit tilted and covering one eye in the process. Mimi reached up putting it back in place.

 

Hazel giggled watching her. She couldn't help it, Mimi was definitely capable of more then she looked but she really was adorable at the same time. While Mimi was distracted with fixing the hat, Hazel took out the second gift. It was in a small box but she slid it over to her. Mimi looked back and opened the box with great care, remember what Hazel said earlier about it being more special then the hat.

 

Inside was a ruby red bracelet. The rubies were polished into perfect spheres and a beautiful red hue. Mimi stared at it and carefully picked it up and put it on her left wrist. "Hazel this is beautiful...did you use your magic on this? Is that why it's special?" She asked, bringing her wrist closer to her face to observe it better, maybe see exactly how this was enchanted.

 

Hazel nodded. "I did! It's supposed to give you good luck in financial, romantic and work endeavors. You should let me how it works out for you. I'm testing out one of the new things I learned on the bracelet, so you can help me see how far I've come. Are you OK with that?"

 

Mimi grinned at her. "Yeah, sure I'd love that, it'd be amazing if this works!" She said. She looked at the rubies more carefully. "I really hope they weren't too expensive though..." she mumbled.

 

Hazel rolled her eyes a little still smiling. "I promise Mimi it was no trouble don't worry about it. Consider it my payback for not being around to see some of the stuff you did while I was away."

 

Mimi giggled finding that funny. "Alright then..." Mimi suddenly perked up. "Oh right! In the kitchen I was testing new recipes for this place! I tried making a few things and they're done! Do you want to try what I made? I had a few ovens in there so I got carried away but I really want you to be the first now that you're here!"

 

Hazel got up her shoes making a nice click as she touched the tiles. "Sure if you want!"

 

Mimi lead Hazel into the kitchen. There wasn't much in there at all. The walls were a bit dirty looking, especially where old appliances had been pulled out. The mark from where they were before was still there, but had faded a bit thanks to either Mimi or Nuan's scrubbing. Other then the stoves and a counter the room had nothing in it. The same tile greeted her and she heard her shoes click against the tile with the echo, just like Mimi had said earlier.

 

Hazel couldn't help herself much. She made a click noise with her tongue to hear the echo. She whistled a bit after that as Mimi got what she needed out of the oven. 

Cupcakes and cookies were what was pulled out. Mimi quickly added the decorative and sugary frosting and then presented them to Hazel. "These are just chocolate cookies and these cupcakes are just cupcakes with pink frosting. I made the frosting as well!"

 

Hazel nodded. She was impressed with Mimi all things considered. The cookies weren't exactly the right shape, and looked a bit overdone, but they still looked like they would taste good. The cupcakes looked like Mimi's stronger suit! Hazel got the cookies out of the way first with that in mind. As she suspected Mimi had kept them in the oven for a bit too long, but she had balanced the ingredients well. It wasn't too sweet, or too bitter. The texture would have worked as well minus the overcooked bit.

 

"They're pretty good but you left them in the oven a little too long, Mimi. It's a little hard. It's definitely a step up though. I remember when we first met. You could probably find a way to burn water."

 

Mimi frowned a bit at the fact she burned it. She pressed her index fingers together puffing her cheeks out a bit. "Oh..heh." she smiled a bit at the joke, taking it in stride. "Yeahhh...I had a feeling I might of. I always screw that part up."

 

Hazel patted her shoulder. "Hey it's OK. You definitely improved." She took the cupcake and popped it in her mouth. She expected it to be a bit hard due to Mimi's tendency to overcook. She opened her eyes in surprise. She hadn't actually! In fact it was perfect! Tasted fluffy even! "Mmm!" It escaped her mouth before she even realized it.

 

Mimi looked up eyes lighting up. "I..I did good on that one!" She bit her lip nervous.

 

Hazel nodded. "Yeah! This tastes really good Mimi! It's different from any other cupcake I've had what's your secret?"

 

Mimi tried to stand up straighter and crossed her arms. "It's a secret recipe! I added an extra ingredient no one else ever did!"

 

Hazel ate another one. "Sure I get a magician not revealing her secrets but never stop making these. I wanna buy em all!" Her cheeks were stuffed a bit like chipmunks as she ate.

 

Mimi nodded at her. "Of course! If you like them, and Nuan likes them? We'll sell a bunch!" She grinned. "Want some more now? I'll call Nuan over as well!" Before Hazel even answered, Mimi ran over to get the tools needed to make more. Hazel just nodded in response eating cupcake number 3 and 4. She definitely didn't regret coming over today!

 

The rest of the day was fun as well.

 

When the bakery was officially opened, Hazel bought about 3 boxes of the cupcakes Mimi made. The witch didn't regret it in the slightest.


	3. Fear Of Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel sees her boyfriend is really upset and wants to get to the bottom of it. This one is a sweet and angsty one. A hurt and Comfort as well! I think it's nice so here it is! Enjoy!

Hazel if she was being honest wasn't sure how to proceed with this. 

Nothing was wrong per-say. Her relationship with Adrien was going great. They had dated for awhile and had moved in together without a hitch. Hazel had helped tidy it up a bit as well, making the house a little brighter. Adrien had loved it as well! Life was honestly going well for the pair! 

However...

Hazel could tell something was eating away at Adrien lately. He wasn't sure what happened but saw a girl storm off out of his office building. He hadn't been as cheerful ever since. It was like the woman had walked away with a piece of Adrien's happiness and hadn't given it back. True that was an exaggeration but it seemed that way from her point of view. 

It was quiet in the apartment that night, which made it harder for Hazel to get her mind off of it. Adrien had gone to go buy something for her at the store before it closed. Her feet creaked against the wood floor of their apartment and she heard the tick of the clock on the wall when she stopped. The sounds of the city outside as well. It was soothing to a point. 

She clicked on a lamp light and turned on the small TV. The apartment itself was small and dull. When Adrien was home it seemed a little better, or at least it did when Adrien was happy. Now without the rose colored glasses, it was small, painted a dark gray color and honestly sad to look at. Maybe it was a bad decision on both their parts to just move into one place. They honestly should have just gotten a completely new one together she thought, but in the heat and excitement of the moment they had done this. Maybe a change would be better for Adrien as well! She'd have to discuss that way later though. 

There was the matter of what was wrong to tend to right now. 

 

Hazel expected a very tense conversation so she tried to prepare, yet at the same time tune the nervousness out. She flipped through the channels but couldn't find anything of interest. She fidgeted in her chair letting out a small grunt. God she hoped this went over well. 

That was when Hazel heard the door being unlocked and turned her head. Oh he was back now. It had taken him longer then expected. She stood up as the door opened and the other walked in. Her eyes widened in surprise at the state he seemed to be in. 

He had what was needed in the shopping bag no problem, though he looked beaten down. His eyes were a bit glassy and puffy and his nose was reddened as well. Hazel did not expect this in the slightest. 

She knew Adrien expressed his emotions more easily then most guys she had been with. Though, he had never let her see him like this. Hazel's eyes widened in concern at that. “...Adrien...sweetheart? What's wrong? Are you OK?” 

Adrien shuddered and looked at the floor. “No, I just...someone showed up awhile ago and they drudged up a lot of old stuff I wanted to just...let die...” He mumbled. He went to the kitchen and put the bags there. He leaned against the counter trying to get his bearings.

Hazel shot up, following the other into the kitchen. She looked at the other with concern as she watched him leaning there. He seemed so...defeated. When they first met he had been such a cheerful person and it had charmed her. He had been the sweetest person Hazel ever dated. He would buy her little gifts all the time, just because. He was very affectionate and gentle, listening to her rambling about her day. Even when she was being over emotional or loosing her temper, he would stick by her. That and not let her do anything stupid. 

So now Hazel wanted to do that in return. 

She touched the small of his back for a brief moment. After doing that she hugged him more fully wrapping her arms around him, her hands meeting in the center of his chest. Hazel could hear his heartbeat. It was slightly elevated because of nerves. Adrien shuddered a bit and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to get himself under control. He failed another sob wracking his body. He swept his bangs back and sniffed deeply. 

“I'm sorry...” he mumbled. “I don't...I didn't want you to see me like this.” he let out a weak laugh. Still he raised a hand up putting it over top of hers. “You're too good for me...I'm crying over a stupid reason . You should honestly just leave me be until I get it together, I'll be fine.” 

Hazel's grip only tightened making Adrien gasp and tense a bit. He looked back at her or at least tried to cocking his head at an odd angle. “Oh wow you're grip. Stronger then I remember it.” He laughed nervously again. “Y...you aren't mad are you?” His tone dropped to a more nervous one. 

Hazel shook her head. She shuddered a bit as well her own eyes tearing up. “No...I'm not...I'm sad that you feel this way. I want to make you feel better but I don't know how.” she choked out. “I've seen you like this for awhile and I don't know what to do for you. I wish you'd tell me what's wrong. You've been good to me, Adrien. Really good. I want to do the same for you!” 

 

Adrien bit his lip. Crap. The look on his face seemed to just scream, “I can't do anything right, can I?” He turned to fully face her grabbing her hand. “I know...I know...” He mumbled. He was teary eyed just looking at her. “You deserve it more then I do though, you know?” He tried to smile a bit. He hoped this might diffuse the tension it seemed! 

Hazel wasn't buying it though. 

 

“Don't say that!” Her voice raised making Adrien flinch. He turned to her more fully though, those sky blue eyes widening in surprise. He tried to respond but Hazel kept talking. He took in a breath through his nose and sighed softly, not trying to interrupt. He walked into this one after all. 

“I hate it when you do that! You always say self deprecating things like that and it's sad to me! You're worth so much and you can't even see it! Adrien...” She reached her hands up grabbing his cheeks so he was looking directly at her. 

“I...you were acting different since I came to pick you up and that girl was walking away from you. What happened? What did she say? Because ever since she did that you've been acting different. You try to smile and be nice around me but...I can tell...something is different about you now. Please, please Adrien.” She reached down grabbing his hand with her own two smaller ones. 

“I want you to talk to me. I promise I'll listen. I love you. I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better.” She sniffled tears still falling. “I want you to trust me...I want to make you feel better and I promise to do my best to try.” 

Adrien stared at her and her hands. Her hands felt warm to him. Temperature wise and in a figure of speech sort of way. He let out a shudder wiping his eyes and letting out a long drawn out sigh. It seemed Hazel had gotten through much to her relief. Adrien sniffled and opened his mouth. 

“The woman that came in that you saw...was my ex-fiance.” The last part was a mumble. Almost like even saying her title brought negativity with it. He hung his head a bit as well adding to the tense atmosphere that came rushing up as Adrien brought her up. “She broke it off with me 2 years ago before I met you.” He sighed. “She came into my office today though, I just came in and she was there.” 

Hazel bit her lip. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she watched the emotional reaction this woman brought up with Adrien. “Why did she even come by?” She asked a bit of a cold edge sneaking into her voice. She wanted to ring this woman's neck already. 

“She said she forgot something there. I think she was lying though because she honestly spent the whole time she was there trashing me. Then she saw the picture of us I took at the beach and...ohhh god.” he shivered a bit. “It was like World War 3 broke out right there. She got really mad and jealous for someone who claimed over text that she didn't care if I got run over by a truck.” He teared up immediately again at the memory. He shuddered and swallowed his feelings, continuing to explain to the other what went down. 

 

“She said horrible things about you. So I winded up yelling at her and that went on for...awhile I can't even remember half of everything. Honestly it just went on and on.” He brushed his bangs back letting out a shaky sigh. “Then she just...stopped with the insults and the like and just...casually mentioned how I was out of your league completely. That you deserve better then someone like me and that I should expect you to become disenchanted with me pretty quick if you weren't already...” He hung his head again gripping his hair. 

“You're a good person...a really great person. I've never had the greatest luck with women but you're different but...what she did to me cut deep. It fucked me the hell up. So I started to think about that, and before and then I couldn't stop wondering if it would just repeat. Just...what if. I mean there are plenty of reasons to leave me, no one would blame you.” He shrugged sighing shakily again. “I'm sorry, Hazel I'm a mess. I know I'm not making any sense.” He chuckled. “You must just be mad at me now for thinking you'd do something like that.”

He turned and leaned against the counter again, a thud resounding out as he did so. “You must hate me right now.” He couldn't even look at her, he felt so ashamed. 

Hazel let go of his back. She thought a little, trying not to have a knee-jerk emotional reaction like she normally would. She walked around to the other side of the counter, facing Adrien. She could see a bit of his face, his eyes darkening a bit from the pain she was in. He looked like such a beaten down a mess. Normally she would be annoyed at people making such assumptions but...this was different. He didn't actually think that of her per-say. It was more a reflection of his own self worth. With that in mind Hazel had an idea. 

“What is it about me that makes me perfect, Adrien?” 

Adrien looked up at her seeming confused. Still, he swallowed and smiled a little at her. “...I love how you come at everything. You tackle anything with whatever you have even if it's hard. You're really charismatic and elegant. You don't take shit from people. You're...beautiful.” He mumbled. “If you let me go on we'll be here all night but...I think your freckles are cute. You have really pretty hair and your eyes are one of the most unique shades of green I've ever seen...you're just...perfect.” 

 

Hazel put one hand holding it as he spoke. Then she nodded. “That's how I feel about you. You may not have the same good traits as me, but you're still perfect just a different kind of perfect. Maybe that's why it took you awhile to get lucky. You just needed to find someone that would love you as much as you did them. Someone who wanted to be around you as much as you did them. Your ex, she didn't get it. That's why she treated you so badly...that and she's a bitch but that's not what we're talking about right now.” 

Hazel huffed but then smiled again. “For example, you're a really hard worker. You're the backbone of whatever you're a part of. You don't break under pressure at work and I think that's amazing. You're always so kind and even after what happened, you didn't let it make you completely jaded. You still tried to date me, you're brave Adrien. Really brave. You're always so helpful and compassionate and I'm so happy to have you, and I think you're really attractive as well.” 

Adrien shook his head at the last part. “I can promise you I'm not.” 

 

Hazel rolled her eyes putting a finger in front of his mouth to shh him. “My mistake you're not just attractive. You're sexy.” 

Adrien turned bright red blinking a few times. “...Come again?” He mumbled. 

“Yeah. I think you're just as sexy as you think I am!” She smirked. 

Adrien shook his head. “Nooooo no way.” He spoke a little quieter. 

Hazel laughed. “Yes way! You're hair is always really nice, the messy thing compliments you. You're eyes remind me of the sky when the weather is nice, the way you keep your facial hair is nice. Also, I know you're insecure about it but I like the shape of your nose.” She smirked a little more. 

Adrien blinked a few times. “How the hell did you even find out that I was insecure about that!?” His eyes darted to the counter and he tried to put a hand up to cover the lower half of his face. 

Hazel gestured to his hand. “Because when we first met, you found a way to kind of cover it, be it with a coffee cup, or clipboard or like that. Someone can vaguely mention it and you do that every time, you don't even realize it. It's cute when you do, but I don't think you have to either way.” She leaned against the wall smiling still. 

Adrien looked at her and slowly put his hand back down. He chuckled nervously sniffling. He seemed to have forgotten his insecurities. “...I love you Hazel. I want this to work out with you.” He mumbled. He leaned forward on the counter. “...You really think of me that highly?” He asked. “I mean I know you say perfect but nobody is.” He laughed a little.

Hazel nodded. “I know. I was just simplifying it a little bit. I wanted to make you feel better. For me though? You're my perfect match Adrien. We may have issues and stuff, but we'll always work it out.” She stroked his cheek. “As long as we're both willing to work on it, then I think it'll turn out fine.” She kissed his forehead. 

“Don't worry Adrien. What happened in the past stays in the past. You don't have to let it make you afraid when you have something good and if your ex comes back? I'll kick her ass if you want.” She then leaned over kissing him fully. 

Adrien gasped a little. Then he immediately kissed her back and pulled back smiling at her. “...I love you so much.” he laughed a little. “I feel I can do anything when you're here.” 

Hazel smiled at him. “I'm glad you do but listen, babe?” She stroked his knuckles with her thumb a bit. “Don't keep stuff like that to yourself anymore, OK? I don't want you to torment yourself like that. If somethings bothering you we should talk about it. I feel the same way about you, and I know you want to seem like your strong to me. Seem like you can handle anything and protect me if I ever needed it...but needing to talk about things isn't a weakness. I won't make fun of you for it, no good person would. It's not just on you to do everything for me. It's in my court as well, since we're a couple. We're equals in this. OK?”

Adrien seemed to think about that for awhile. He then nodded. “Yeah. I can do that. You're right. I'm sorry Hazel I just wanted to be...impressive to you I guess.” He shrugged. “That was kinda dumb and immature of me though.”  
Hazel couldn't help but laugh a bit. She booped his nose. “I forgive you. Just don't do it again. You don't have to. You already impressed me, can't you tell?” She walked over to the couch and sat on it. “Come on~. We have a day off tomorrow. Let's just watch something on Netflix.” 

Adrien smiled and nodded. “Sounds good.” He grabbed a drink from the fridge and plopped next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. His hand grabbed hers and Hazel looked down, smiling and squeezing it in response. 

They really were like a cute domestic couple now huh? 

That was fine. If she wanted that with anyone it would be Adrien for sure.


	4. May God Guide My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's one for the Feudal era where Asher helps Hazel get to Japan! Not entirely historically accurate but eh. Thought it was a good way for these 2 to meet.

Asher's head shot up as he heard the front door to the church crash open. He was surprised by it, he blinked a few times brushing some of ash brown hair out of his face. He had been in the storage room, a small closet like room only lit by his candle due to the lack of windows. A lot of shelves with a few books and old broken things on wooden shelves. The slight draft was Asher's only worry until he heard that. Was it a burglar of some kind? No, there was nothing of value to steal as far as he knew. That and not many people would ever steal from a church. 

Still, Asher was the only one here right now. It was his duty to check it out as far as he was concerned. He opened the creaky door a bit, looking out into the humble establishment. The stain glass windows allowed the sunset to creep inside, giving the church and orange like hue. Everything looked normal at first. The pews were clean, the floor was clean like he left it. He was about to go inside, but then he noticed her. 

She moved a bit near the entrance but was struggling horribly. It was a blond woman. Asher found himself stepping out of hiding despite his better judgment. He walked over for a moment only one thought running through his head like a steady drumbeat. 

“...Fern?” He asked in a quiet tone when he was close enough. 

The woman looked up. Asher's heart rate slowed down in response. No. He had hoped for too much it seemed. The hopeful look dropped a bit and his eyes went back to a more quiet sort of look. The one he always had...but then they widened again for another reason. 

Blood. There was blood all over the floor under this woman. 

“...What happened, goodness are you alright? What's your name?” Without hesitation Asher knelt down and rolled the woman over. She cried out in pain and Asher quickly found out why. There was a gash in her stomach. Caused by some sort of blade it looked like. It wasn't deep per-say, the blood loss however was too much for his comfort. 

He took his robe off, pressing it against the wound. The robes turned a dark red soon enough from the flow. “Hang on Miss. I'll help you. It's alright, you're in a safe place.” He smiled slightly trying to be comforting. Hazel stared up at him and just groaned in pain but nodded. She seemed to trust him but didn't have the energy to talk right now either. Understandable.   
Asher stood up stretching a bit. He looked around. The storage room might have medical supplies somewhere. Some disinfectant and gauze. Once the bleeding stopped he could care for her wounds more fully. Then he could give her some water and maybe some food, to give her body some nutrients lost due to the loss of blood. 

“Can you keep that pressed against your wound until I come back?” He asked. Hazel looked at him still panting a bit from the intense pain. She winced but nodded doing as asked. Asher shot up turning on his heel and marched steadily towards the storage room. He had a newfound determination showing as he swung the door open and rummaged. He moved old junk out of the way, spare pieces to things he could never hope to know the origin of, and then...ah there it was! 

He pulled out the gauze and a bottle of alcohol. God this was going to get ugly. He walked with a little less enthusiasm back to the poor woman in agony on the church floor. He knelt down and then looked at the wound. The blood had stopped but it was still painful looking enough to make the poor man cringe a little. There was some things that needed to be cleaned out of it for sure, dirt and such in there. 

Regardless though....

He sighed heavily making a cross mark in the sky above her, then poured some of the liquid on her wound as he began to clean it out. As expected, she cried out starting to writhe, making Asher have to reach out and hold her down. “Miss! Please I need you to work through this as best you ca-”

The next thing Asher knew he was lifted in the air by her one arm.

Her now...glowing one arm. 

Oh. That wasn't right. 

Without another warning Hazel with her one powered arm, flung Asher into the ground as she cried out in pain. It seemed like a reflexive reaction, but that didn't make it any less painful when he collided with the stone floor. There was almost a boom sound when he did in fact, a bit of dust getting kicked up from the gesture.

Asher for a moment didn't feel any pain. It came flooding in after he started to realize what just happened. He bit down hard on his lip, but couldn't stifle a drawn out moan of pain. Hazel looked at him blinking a few times. “Oh...sorry...god...reflex...” She cried out a little. “It really...really hurts...” 

Asher slowly tried to get up. It hurt like hell but it didn't feel like she broke anything believe it or not. It truly was a miracle. God had his back in this situation. Yet now he had another thing to deal with. This woman who had stumbled here had powers...in fact now he understood. She was the rumored golden witch. One that the more religious types were hoping to find and burn. 

Technically he was supposed to say if he found a witch as well...and yet. 

He just couldn't do it. 

He hoped that wasn't the wrong decision, but it was wrong to cause suffering and misery in gods name. Even if it was a sinner like a witch...especially considering maybe that was a misunderstood part of the bible.   
Now wasn't the time to think about theology though. 

“It's alright. Don't worry.” He stumbled upward nearly falling over a few times, but he managed to stay standing. He awkwardly limped a bit and then locked the door, tying the chain around it tighter. “No one will find you in here. I'll get you fully patched up and if need be, I'll help you out of here as well so you aren't subjected to any further attacks.” 

His language was more formal than before now. Maybe it was because he felt a bit more wary, or maybe it was because he was taking this more seriously. Either way though he knew he made it sound like he had less of a bedside manner. He felt bad for it but it was a reflex, a defense mechanism he supposed. It couldn't be helped. He would try to make it up to her without words. 

He continued cleaning her wound. This woman was in a lot of pain, but she tried not to launch him like she had before. She just cried out, her body lifting off the floor a bit from the pain. He kept one hand on her shoulder squeezing it firmly, in between the cleaning of the wound. When the worst of it was over, he sighed in relief tension coming out of his body. The hard part was over. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. Now for dressing the wound. 

Asher had done this before, so it wasn't hard. Halfway through the process he worried he might not have enough gauze, but he just made it. He sighed in relief again as this happened. By now Hazel seemed to be starting to feel a little better, though tired from the blood loss. She looked at him, eyes darker with exhaustion. 

Asher tried to smile at her though it was a bit pensive an awkward. “I took care of your wound the best I could Miss...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name before.” 

Hazel blinked a few times before trying to sit up a bit, not entirely successful. “H..Hazel..” She mumbled. 

Ah! Perfect! He had a name! Asher quickly allowed her to lean against him, then sat her down in the pew. “Here. Sit here for a moment. Try not to move too much. I'll get some food and water for you.” He walked off leaving Hazel there. He saw the blond curl up a bit, and frowned honestly feeling bad for her. 

Now that, that was taken care he took in the peacefulness inside the church. So empty and honestly so quiet. He enjoyed being able to hear his own footsteps and thoughts, the tense aura and cries of pain from Hazel were gone. He had done good work and saved a person! Life was good! 

He moved a bit slower back to a room where he kept his food. Not the storage room, but the sleeping quarters. For those of the people there who practically lived there like himself. He had some food saved, not the greatest quality per-say but definitely something edible. He wasn't exactly made of money but it was fine, he would have to be a bit more careful with his savings for a bit! He got some rolls of bread and walked back to her sitting next to her and handing her the roll. 

“I'm sorry. I know it's not the best but it's a lot of what I have right now. I can get you some water from the well in a moment.” He relaxed a bit in the seat. Hazel stared at him seeming both surprised and wary. Now that she was a little more lucid she could see he worked with the church. That made her uneasy.

“...Sure you aren't just trying to make me comfortable so you can hand me in to the people looking for me?” she said a bark to her tone. Asher sighed. She was right to be wary honestly. She looked like she took a hike through hell before she arrived here. The Christians she met were the hostile type it seemed. He shook his head trying to smile a bit. 

“I'm a man of my word, so again let me promise no harm will come to you if I can help it.” He patted her shoulder. “Hazel was it...what brings a woman like you here alone? We don't often get visitors to this town. It's rather small as I'm sure you've noticed.” He folded his hands on his lap trying to show he was ready to listen. He seemed entirely relaxed, mostly because he wasn't being asked about himself or having someone try and get to know him. He was always perfectly nice and pleasant until someone tried that. The typical boy next door any mother would want their daughter marry, on the surface at least! It was really showing now with that winning, polite smile and the soft very counselor like tone. 

Hazel looked at him for a moment then shrugged, casting her eyes down to the floor. “I'm trying to get the boat out of here that's going to explore new lands.” She said simply. “I'm from the country side, far away from the ocean. I've been making my way to where I heard it would be and this town is the closest one there. I think the port is just a mile or two away from here.” She said. Hazel didn't look back up at him. 

Asher nodded. “That is correct but...why go on such a dangerous ship? Aren't you worried about what you might find? 

Hazel shrugged. “Look at what happened here. If it might be even slightly better I'll take the risk.” She got up. “Thank you. I'll see you around.” 

Asher was tempted for the interaction to just end right there. It would make life easy but his own moral code would not allow it. She was a woman by herself for Christ sake! Yes she was a witch but leaving her to roam injured? That just wasn't right! He stood up before he himself even realized what he was doing. 

“Hey! Hazel!” 

Hazel looked back at him and tilted her head. “What? Do you want to pray for my safety before I leave or something? Look thank you for everything, but I can't stay. I have to be there by sunset.” 

Asher frowned a bit. He huffed looking a bit annoyed. “No! In fact I'll do you one better! I'll take you there myself and make sure you arrive on the boat without any further injury!” He got up. “Come on.” 

Hazel looked at him blinking a few times. “No really I don't need any help.” 

Asher shook his head. “No, you do. You're still injured and it would honestly hurt me to not know what became of you. If it's in my power to protect you I want to do it.” He grabbed her hand before she could protest, making her stumble and follow behind him. She wanted to protest but when he left the church and turned to where there was a simple horse just waiting, she decided not to do so. 

Asher grabbed equipment from the stables, then climbed onto the brown rather large horse like he was tying his shoes. He then smiled warmly and held his hand out to Hazel. “Come on. Get on behind me. There's just enough room for you.” 

Hazel looked at the horse and then with that grabbed his hand. She expected to have to pull most of her own weight, but with a grunt Asher was able to get her on the horse quite easily. All the witch had to do was adjust herself. He grabbed onto the bridle, and with a little “hyah!” sound got the horse to move in a steady and faster pace then just a run. 

The journey was actually mostly quiet with a few people along the way. Hazel just hung onto Asher and watched as he interacted with a few folks who were a bit suspicious. Asher would just start conversation. It was almost like he was the prized son of everyone in town in nearby. The moment he spoke to them, asked how they were and such they brightened up. The dark look at Hazel was now one of just mere curiosity. It seemed by just being affiliated with Asher it took the suspicion off of her. It was a good choice to go along with him after all. 

The last person Asher interacted with before they got to the port even gave him an apple! For free! That was rare. When they made it however, Asher turned handing it to her. “Here. I'm actually not a fan of apples if I'm being honest.” 

Asher hopped off the horse and held his hand out, helping Hazel in turn. Hazel just stared eyebrow raised. “I have never heard anyone say that they didn't like apples. Or be so nice to a witch before. You truly are an odd priest.” 

“Preacher.” Asher corrected. “I...do have the opportunity to become one if I wanted to but...anyway.” He let out a small laugh. “Here we are. Come on.” He gestured. “They look like they're getting ready to go, you don't have much time.” He pet the horse still smiling but he seemed a bit saddened honestly. Hazel noticed it when he stared at her more intently. Like she looked familiar. Hazel stared back still confused but she let out a little nod. “Yeah...listen. Your name. What is it again? Your full name.” 

Asher blinked the more pained expression giving way to a confused haze. “Um...Asher Amorette. Why, Hazel?” 

Hazel shrugged. “I owe you one. You've been really kind even though you didn't have to be. I'd love to stay get to know you better but..I'm in a hurry honestly...is there anything I can do to repay you in some way?” She asked. “Anything at all?” 

His eyes darkened. “...I..don't want much of anything.” The preacher bit down on his lip. Clearly that was a lie, Asher's face may as well be made of glass. “Or rather...I do but it's simply far too much to ask.” His entire body tightened as he spoke and he brought his arms up hugging herself. 

The look upset Hazel. She frowned as she watched that sad look to the side he gave. “Hey, listen. Nothing is too big for me you hear me? You saw what I did to you back in there. If I can do that, then whatever it is you're hoping for you can get out of me.” She smiled again, a wide grin showing her teeth to reassure him. 

Asher stared at her, his eyes softening a bit as he seemed surprised by something. He bit down on his lip and looked down crossing his arms over his chest. He took in a deep breath after that and then...

“...My sister. I miss her a lot. She looks younger then me and she's...actually shorter. Though...she looks like you in a few ways. Blonde hair, green eyes the freckles. For a moment in the church when I saw you I...I thought it was her. So much came flooding back. She ran away from home years ago and I miss her terribly if you want the truth.” His voice was softer now as he spoke.   
“I heard that she took a similar boat awhile ago. She...if she doesn't want to be around me anymore I accept it.” He blinked in a rapid fashion and let out another shaky sigh. “Just if it's possible for you to do, I would like if you could maybe see if she's there. Then maybe write me a letter telling me she's alright?” He laughed a little. “I know I ask for quite a bit I'm sorry...” 

 

Hazel watched him patient as she waited for him to get his thought out. She heard the captain of the boat tell the crew they were getting ready to leave. She grabbed Asher's hand and held it in both of her hands, squeezing them both. She then smiled up at him in a more genuine soft way. “Asher Amorette...I won't forget that name. I promise I'll find her for you. Until then.” 

With that she walked down the dark wood planks closer to the large wooden boat. She looked around to see if anyone was watching then her, then snapped her fingers. With a yellow flash she was on the boat, hidden behind some cargo crates. The sail unfurled as the blue waves made the boat bob steadily. 

Hazel laughed a bit at Hazel's mischievous expression and put a finger to her mouth, waving goodbye with her free hand. As the boat drifted away she mouthed something Asher could understand. 

“Thank you.” 

Asher smiled slightly and nodded, wiping a stray tear from his eye from before. He folded his hands in front of him watching the boat start it's long journey. For some odd reason he believed the golden witch, and getting his trust was not an easy task. Maybe it was the similarities with his sister. Perhaps that smile, or some sport of spell. 

Ah well, it was clearly meant to be like this. God works in mysterious ways after all.


	5. The Sega Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Umi have a goof in Akihabara at the Sega Arcade! It's actually a real location and looks amazing. Since I was setting this story with them moving to Japan, I decided to use the location! This story is cute, I'm pretty satisfied with it!

Hazel was honestly enjoying this trip she was taking with Yuji. Though she could see his younger sister wasn't so pleased. 

Recently they had been married, her and the psychic had even had the honeymoon already. The couple had also decided they were moving to Japan for the year. Seeing if maybe they liked it here. For now they were staying at Yuji's hometown. It was her, Yuji and another member of her new makeshift family. Umi Kimura. 

When the youngest member got the news she seemed surprised they would be going. She stared at the two blinking a few times. Then she let out a small smile nodding and saying she was excited for the trip. Though Hazel knew that wasn't exactly true. Umi was not one to like change. She was somewhat avoidant of even her when they first met. It had taken her awhile to get used to the change. The bigger the harder it was for her. This would honestly rock her world for sure and Hazel knew that. 

So she wanted to be there for Umi, her new sister in law. She wanted to make this nice for her, maybe even fun for her! So she took some time to think. She wasn't sure where the best place to go would be for Umi. Umi kept to herself and Hazel never exactly knew what her interests were. She knew certain things, and eventually an idea occurred to her!   
Akihabara was a perfect idea! The place had a lot of variety so surely there would be something Umi could find there she enjoyed. Hazel told Umi that she wanted to take her out on Saturday night while she did some homework. Umi accepted the offer, still seeming a bit distant and saddened by something. Hazel didn't press however, she just went about life and soon enough the night was upon them! It was going to be great she would make sure of that! 

On the car ride there Hazel did her best to keep it a secret. Umi kept trying to look and see but Hazel kept Umi distracted, talking about her supernatural discoveries, or manga's, things she knew the other would take interest in. In a way she wished Umi was younger and more oblivious. Even if he looked it due to her short height, she noticed Hazel was keeping a secret. Still the witch tried to smile and managed juggling the secret well until finally they made it. 

“Surprise!” She said cheerfully turning to Umi. “I figured you and I could have some fun tonight! I know here is bound to have some things you like!” Umi looked around from every window, pink eyes lit up in surprise and happiness. “You...planned a trip for me?” She asked, her voice a little louder as straight up excitement expressed itself. 

Hazel nodded. “I did. Wasn't sure what you liked exactly but figured this would be the best place. I hear there's a lot to do here.” She got out of the car along with Umi. The younger hopped out quite fast a bit of a bounce to her step against the pavement. She looked around curious about everything, like she was considering what to do next. 

Hazel was happy she came here, truly but as she looked at a map on her phone, she felt like a bit of a tourist honestly. The stereotypical kind with a floral shirt and the like. Yes, she was native to Japan but the more rural area of the country. This city was a foreign entity to her all on it's own. She glanced at Umi hoping she knew more about the area then she did. Sure enough Umi gestured ahead of them. 

“There's a really big arcade my friends mentioned was here. Do you know where that is? It's a Sega arcade.” She squinted. “It might be further, I can't see it. It has a big Sega logo on the top.” 

Hazel squinted at her phone trying to type “Sega Arcade” Into Google maps as she tried to get directions. It worked and her eyes widened a bit at the picture. Whoa. That was a lot more then they had in America! Even she was intrigued. “If we walk this way and then turn left we should be able to see it...” she mumbled looking back at the phone one last time to make sure she had it right. 

They walked Umi lagging behind a bit. Hazel smiled as her eyes lit up a bit. She could see the other getting distracted by all the lights here. It really was nice. It made Hazel wonder what it might be like on Christmas. Even though it wasn't a holiday, the city was so alive! The lights were colorful but not too harsh on her eyes. There was a lot of noise of people talking, and vehicles going by as they went. Hazel did her best to make sure she didn't get knocked out of the way, by a rude passerby not watching where he was going and when she turned she saw the arcade Umi was referring to. 

Umi herself stopped walking, her shoes stopped making the tap they did against pavement. Hazel could practically hear her awe without looking back. 

Hazel nodded. “I think that's the one, no mistake. It has a big Sega sign on it.” She walked over Umi in tow still looking around at all the lights. Hazel walked in, her eyes adjusting to the arcade being darker. It was lit up on the inside, but still dimmer then it was outside she would say. She was surprised by how big it was in here! There were a few things that caught the witch's attention honestly.   
A lot of machines where you could win prizes, a game with a more real looking gun you shot at the screen, the dancing games...this place had everything! Hazel opened her mouth to ask Umi what she wanted to do first, but before she could even ask Umi decided. The younger went over to a claw machine with plushes of characters from an idol anime. She looked inside squinting and then her eyes lit up as she found something. 

“Do you have money for the machine? I want to try and get that.” She gestured to a little redheaded anime character. Hazel nodded. “I need to change some of the bills into coins, but I have some. Here, use these for now.” Hazel handed Umi some, and walked over to a machine that would allow her to make the transfer. 

She occasionally glanced back to see what Umi was doing. She put the coins in the slot and rocked a bit on her heels as the machine booted up, playing music and lighting up. Then she grabbed the joystick going right for it, glaring at the target toy. She moved it in place, tilting her head at different angles to make sure it was in the perfect place. Finally after it was perfectly planned, she nodded to herself hitting the red button to make the claw come down. 

As she clicked the button, the coins came out clattering against the plastic. Hazel was just watching Umi try and reach her goal. She tried not to laugh at how determined she was to get this right. She was expected to see Umi dejected but instead she hopped upward a bit. “I got it!” She cried out suddenly. The claw came into Hazel's view holding the plush. With one final release motion the plush was Umi's. 

Umi leaned down picking it up and walking over smiling. Hazel looked at her smiling. “Wow Umi, that's really impressive. Most people don't get it on the first try.” She tilted her head. “Is that a character from a show you like or something?” 

Umi shook her head. “Ah...no. This is just something my friend at home is into. She probably won't be able to come visit for awhile. This is one of her favorite characters though. I want to mail it to her as a present.” She frowned a bit as she looked down at the gift. 

Hazel frowned in return putting her hand on her back. “Are you having trouble getting used to it here?” She asked. Umi shrugged. “It's fine. I lived in Japan for a little while...it's kind of a big change but not as big as when you started moving with us. Yuji never had that happen to him before. At least Japan is kind of familiar. Yeah though, I do miss home a lot. I lived there for even longer then I did here...” She sighed a little. “I'm also still short...when I start going back to school everyone will think I'm a middle schooler.” 

Hazel's frown deepened. “You didn't have to just pretend it was OK with you fully.” Umi shook her head. “I didn't want to upset anybody. Everybody else seemed excited and I wanted to be more mature.” The 15 year old bit her lip hanging her head a bit. “I probably made you all upset now to, huh?” 

Hazel shook her head. “No, No! Not at all! It's OK that you feel that way! I know you aren't good with change and I understand if you miss your friends...you lived there for awhile right? I mean Umi maybe they'll see you're older!” 

Umi looked up at her surprised she wasn't getting a negative reaction. She nodded a little. “Yeah...since I was 6 when I moved there, so almost a decade since I'm not 16 yet.” She sighed a little. “Obviously they will cause I'm so short...” 

Hazel shook her head. “No you aren't! Umi I didn't start out as tall as I am when I was your age. Some people grow a little slower then other people. When I was your age I think I was about 5 inches shorter then I am now. If that's true for you, you'll be at least 5,6. That's pretty tall!” 

Umi nodded a little. “Still what about now? I'm still always the shortest. That'll make it even harder to make friends...if they don't think I'm weird anyway.” Again she hung her head in shame. 

Hazel huffed a little putting a hand on Umi's shoulder. “Hey look at me.” A bit of edge crept into her voice.

Umi looked up at her hesitantly. She was still seeming upset at the whole situation. Hazel smiled in return the more stern look fading into a genuine smile. “You're not weird. You look like a normal 15 year old girl. Maybe prettier then most of the girls in your class. I'm sure you'll find people into the same things as you. That and you see how tall Yuji is? It might be in your genes to be as tall as me. We'll have to wait and see, but I bet I'm right.” The blonde made a more playful smile. “Seriously your whole family is just full of tall people.” 

Umi laughed a little, then started to a bit harder. “Yeah...Mom and Dad were tall as well...” After the giggles between the two subsided, Umi looked up. “Hey, Hazel. Do you want to play one of the dancing games with me?” 

Hazel thought about it briefly giving her a sassy look. “Sure! Fair warning though I'll probably win. I taught Yuji how to dance ballroom style with me.” She walked over to the machines and Umi ran up, hopping onto an arrow. 

“I'll still try my best!” Said the younger. Hazel nodded slipping the coins in, preparing herself as well, rolling her shoulders back and getting on the arrows next to Umi's. “Then I won't go easy on you.” The witch retorted, a cocky smirk on her face. 

Against all odds the two managed to tie. Umi winded up falling asleep in the backseat after everything. They had quite a night in the city. Hazel smiled as she looked at her sleeping sister in law in the rear-view mirror. Maybe they should make this a monthly or bi monthly thing! True she was tired, but it was worth the trip. It would help the two of them get closer the more time they spent and for that, she would do it. 

Even if it did make her feet a bit sore after awhile.


	6. A Potion Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a shorter one then usual but a comedic one about Akio and the star of this little endeavor, Hazel! I wish I had portrayed his depth a little better, but since this is just a short one it would have been kind of forceful and not as good a story. I'm still pretty satisfied with this and laughed a few times writing him. I hope to do so more often!

Akio grabbed another cheeto from his bag and threw it into the decorative bowl in front of them on the coffee table. It was an interesting looking living room. The area rug was a dark blue and the couch matched it's hue. The floor was a dusty looking wood and the walls were cream colored. The center of the room had a decent sized flat-screen. Honestly it looked like a more modest but stylish room in a home decorating catalog. 

That was Minoru's doing to be honest. Akio took it in again nodding a little to himself. Minoru truly was an impressive sort in that regard. Though it was a team effort! He made more money so they were able to move to a better place! Akio didn't care how it looked as long as it had no bugs crawling up on him while he slept. Then again according to his British companion, he had a gaudy and ugly taste in fashion. Akio smirked to himself as he remembered the other saying that. Hah! What did he know? He was the famous model! Not Minoru! 

He clicked his tongue aiming into the glass bowl again. Hazel noticed him and looked in his direction pouting a bit. “Akio knock it off I'm trying to watch. That and we just put the bowl out. You're going to get cheeto dust everywhere!” 

Akio sucked the inside of his cheek and shrugged. “Whatever. Minoru will just wash it. He's always cleanin shit Witch lady.” A nickname he had given her, one of many had been that. It was better then bitch to be honest. Hazel seemed to know by now Akio called a lot of people that in a weird affectionate sort of way. Still though, Hazel didn't seem to be done. 

“Still! Why are you always making messes!? I thought you were much more organized and clean then this!” 

Akio sighed giving her the side eye. “Hazel, Hazel, Hazel. How little you know about me? I am an absolute mess unless it's vital that I'm not a mess. Like when I model. It is a Saturday. I'm gonna be a pig today. Unless we're talking about showering. I'm not that much of a pig but otherwise the house is gonna be a mess.” He leaned back in the chair. “Mostly because I'm too lazy to get up.” He grunted a bit repositioning himself to be even more comfortable. 

Hazel rolled her eyes. “You're lucky I don't live here. If I did I'd be forcing you up right now.” Akio smirked a bit in his position. “Lucky me then.” He opened one eye. “Anyway, if you wanna watch something else now go-ahead. I don't know why I even watched that as long as I did. Sports are boring man.” He yawned again, hard enough for tears to come to his eyes. 

Hazel looked at him and nudged him. “I don't want to watch anything. I came to hang out with you, you have to stay awake.” 

Akio sighed sitting up halfway. “Fine. What did you wanna do anyway? You said you had something you wanted to give me. I'm down for it whatever it is.” He lazily let his head flop in her direction, blowing a strand of wild hair out of his face. “A kiss maybe? I've been waiting for that opportunity, always wanted to kiss a girl a little taller then me. It'd be a new experience!” 

Hazel rolled her eyes. “A potion to make you less of an ass.” She leaned to her right, rummaging through her bag. Akio quirked an eyebrow. He fully sit up and leaned over her to try and see inside the bag. “Shit that exists?” 

Hazel rolled her eyes. “No. Not yet anyway. I wish it did. Sometimes you're such a jackass. I can see why Midori was hesitant to let me meet you.” She pulled a jar out regardless. “I do have a potion I want you to try though.” She held up the jar. It was a red liquid that was a bit sparkly. Akio looked at it tilting his head. 

“...Are you gonna have me drink juice from a lava lamp you put glitter in? Cause that's what it looks like.”   
Hazel rolled her eyes. “No. It's a potion I'm testing. You drink it and I watch the results to see if I did it right.” She handed it to him. “Go on. Try.” She smirked a bit. “If you're man enough.” 

Akio was hesitant. His eyebrows creased as he stared at the drink suspicion clear in his every move and expression. When she said that last part though, it became a glare at the jar. “Watch me. I can handle you're stupid drink.” He uncorked it with his teeth, tilting his head back and pouring it down his open maw. He gulped and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. “UghHhh that shit's nasty!” He stuck his tongue out. “What's this even supposed to do? Make me puke everything I ate in the last 8 days!? UghhhhHhh the after taste...fuck that's even worse.” He looked around frantically for bottled water or something like that to wash out his mouth. 

Hazel frowned a bit. “I used a different base ingredient. It's bitter but I figured I drowned out the taste OK.” 

Akio had found a bottle of water by now and was chugging it. He came up for air as she finished explaining herself. “Didn't work! Write that in your notes over this thing!” He stood up pacing and bouncing in place a bit. “So what am I waiting on?” 

Hazel ducked the question. “You'll see. How are you feeling?” 

Akio glared at her. “Nauseous but it's fading away...stomach is still bugging me though.” It made a loud unpleasant noise as he mentioned that. He looked at her worried. “You didn't like...poison me right? I can't have pissed you off that much...probably.” He tried to smile but the toothy grin was a nervous one. 

Hazel shook her head. “No. Though I'm pretty sure the stomach pain is all that junk you ate.” 

Akio rolled his eyes. “I'm pretty sure it's you cause it wasn't bothering me until you had m-” 

That was all Akio got out before he let out a burp. When his mouth opened fire came out much like a dragon. It was a smaller flame of course, but none the less Akio jumped out of his skin when he noticed. The egotistical model stumbled backwards into a lamp, then into an armchair, landing in a goofy position with one leg up in the air. He blinked a few times before turning to her. 

“THE FUCK WAS THAT!?” His volume raised significantly, but his tone was laced with horror and fear. 

Hazel tilted her head surprised by how he reacted to that. “It's fire magic. That's not what I wanted at all...” she looked at the jar. “I wonder what I did wrong? Are you feeling OK? I don't know what side effects this might have. Apparently changing that one part pretty much changed the whole thing.” 

Akio shook his head. “Fuck no I'm not OK! How long is this gonna last!? I can set shit on fire and I don't even know how to make myself like...not do it! How long until this shit wears off?” 

Hazel was honestly amused and felt a little bad. Akio seemed so confident and unafraid of much. She genuinely didn't think he would be that rattled. Then again though, he had never actually seen her do anything. Maybe he didn't fully take her saying she was a witch seriously. She looked at him as he tapped his finger against the leather arm of the chair. He was fidgeting around waiting for her response. Hazel thought about it making an estimate. 

“An hour or two?” She let out a nervous grin. “Sorry. If you can't control what happens you may wanna just stay put for awhile.” 

Akio's jaw dropped. He flopped backward into the armchair, tilting his head up and letting out a long sigh...only for more fire to come out. Akio's eyes widened and he immediately clamped his mouth shut. “...Yeah. OK. Fine. Whatever. I ain't moving. This is the worst.” He spoke in a lower register like he was scared even speaking up would make a fiery blast pop out. 

Hazel frowned a little. She leaned next to him grabbing his hand. “Hey. Don't worry about it. I'd give you some sort of antidote but since this did something I wasn't expecting, I don't think it would work.” She rubbed his arm. “I'll stay with you until it wears off though. I won't let you accidentally hurt anyone or burn anything. OK?” 

Hazel was expecting him to make a remark about a getting well soon kiss. Or something along those lines. In a way she kind of hoped for it actually. She thought he was obnoxious for the most part, almost like a frat boy at a college. Though if he could still joke around, he wasn't completely traumatized. She would genuinely prefer it if he were just gross in this moment. 

Akio looked over at her. He blinked a few times like he was considering it. He lifted one leg up so he could rest his arm on it and pressed his mouth against it. “Cool. Minoru might order out tonight. Tell him you're sticking around so he can order for you as well.” 

Fuck. He really was horrified. 

Hazel frowned. “Look I'm really sorry. I swear I didn't do that on purpose to spite you. Yeah you can be kind of a jackass, but you have good traits as well. I mean...you don't show them as often as you should but...still. I don't want you to be scared of me.” 

Akio shook his head. He still kept his mouth shut and then grunted a little pulling out his phone. He typed a bit focused on it. Then he turned it towards her. 

“I'm just scared of burning down the place. Could never be mad at a pretty girl like you. You owe me though :P” 

Hazel glared at the screen then looked at him. “I'm not kissing you.” She said flatly. A toothy grin came onto the others face. He was still trying to be cocky and machismo around her. Though he was still on edge. Just downplaying it in what Hazel assumed was some effort to impress her. He started typing again then showed her what it was he wrote. 

“Well then the next potion you make, make it one that'll make all the girls want my ass like an axe commercial! Deal?” 

Hazel stared at the message and rolled her eyes. “...I'm asking Minoru what he's getting.” 

Akio opened his mouth to protest and he leaned forward in his seat. “Not for that! Even though it would kinda work that way. Hear me out! I'm a model! If you do that then I can bring in even better numbers this we-” 

Fire spurted out again making the other have to shut up. He gasped and sat down again eyes darting around awkwardly. He bit his lip and sighed. Akio expected fire that time, but nothing came. He sat in the silence listening to the two talk. 

“You don't even like him!” Akio yelled out. 

“Bite me!” Hazel yelled back from inside the kitchen. 

Akio pouted and rested his elbow back on the arm, staring at the door. “Guess I tried too hard.” He mumbled. “I'd bite you if you were into it.” He mumbled under his breath the cocky smirk appearing. Maybe one day they would click. He honestly hoped so, since she really was a pretty girl. One of substance. 

Maybe if he stopped trying so hard and just acted like himself...? 

Nah fuck that girls liked macho studs! Right? 

Totally.


	7. Meeting The Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about Hazel meeting Midori's new boyfriend Alex. She's concerned for her friend's safety so will she approve of Alex? Let's find out. I proofread this one better. S o quality wise it may be better then the other earlier chapters. Enjoy!

Hazel was honestly a bit nervous when Midori said he had a new partner. Not because she didn't want the other to be happy, far from it. Midori had been more open about what he truly wanted and she was happy about that. Still, he tended to attract not so nice people. People that tended to be mean to him. She wanted to get to the bottom of who this person was. Before any plan could be made however, it winded up finding her and not the other way around. 

She was going to eat dinner by herself at this sushi place. It was a nice place, low lightning and just a candle for her. There was a plate in front of her...several plates actually, she was hungry. It would look sad to couples, but Hazel was actually perfectly content right now. All the sushi she could afford, a nice nighttime ambiance with a lot of blue and purple hues and nice paintings on the walls to enjoy as much as the food. It was soothing. Even with the low chatter, she enjoyed it. 

She was surprised when she heard Midori a few tables away. 

“Ah! Hazel! Is that you?” 

Hazel turned her head and blinked a few times. Midori had been there that night as well, and across from him was who Hazel was curious about. 

He was not at all what she expected.

Midori typically chose men that were bigger then him. Older and somewhat intimidating looking. Very typically masculine and tended to be almost domineering towards those around them. The man sitting across from Midori was very much the opposite of all of that. 

 

He was about the same height...maybe even a tad shorter then Midori. He seemed very youthful, might be younger then him! He also had a very friendly demeanor. When he saw Midori was looking her way he waved cheerfully at her, showing off a nice smile. 

Hazel couldn't help but smile back. She gestured for the two to come over after waving at them. Eh, why not. Neither of them seemed to mind the idea, and Hazel saw it as an opportunity. Now she could finally see what Midori had been gushing over. The two sat across from her, Midori on the end and Alex between the wall and his green haired lover. 

Alex looked her over again now that he was closer. “Ah OK! so you're Hazel? You aren't what I expected. I was expecting you to have red hair for some reason. Nice to meet you though! I'm Alex! Midori mentions you a lot!” He shook her hand. 

Hazel shook his hand back smiling. He had a firm grip. He was also fully confident in everything going on and not afraid of her. He seemed like an honest person based on the first impression! So far so good. “Nice to meet you as well Alex. Not sure why you'd think I'm a redhead, but that wouldn't be a bad look for me, now that I think about it.” 

Alex just nodded. “Hair dye's a thing if you're curious enough!” He leaned back in the chair. “Oh man I'm stuffed. I overdid it this time.” He leaned back on the table again, lightly putting his head against the edge. Hazel laughed a bit again. Alex was very animated as well. Midori reached over patting his back. “You overdo it every time we go out to eat.” He explained in an almost a motherly tone. 

This made the other shrug. “That's true enough. Think I ate some of yours as well.” 

Midori shrugged a little. “Yeah you did...you definitely did.” He laughed a little but then sighed. “I'm actually still hungry.” 

Alex looked at him frowning. “Aw babe I'm sorry! We had a lot of it on the same plate so I didn't notice. I'll buy you more if you want! You like the ones that are just rice with a shrimp on the top right? 

Midori seemed surprised and turned his head. “Uh...yeah actually! How'd you know?” 

Alex smirked again. “You went for all of em first.” He kissed the others cheek making Midori turn bright red and freeze up mid movement, eyes widened still. Alex turned back to Hazel once more. “Which of the ones do you like here, if you come by a lot. I know sushi can be kinda expensive.” 

Hazel thought about that a little bit. “Umm uramaki is pretty good.” She shrugged. “I never thought about favorites. Sushi isn't something I get to eat very much. Sooo I tend to get the plate that has a lot of variety.” she shrugged. “Anyway though, tell me about yourself Alex. How'd you and Midori meet?” 

Alex brightened up. “Oh it was at a party. His brother was throwing it and I kind of know him. He guest starred in a video with me. W were trying on clothes that were like...weird. Just for shits and giggles. We hung out for awhile he's an OK guy. Not like bestie status but like? That friend you hang out with when you wanna goof off I guess?” He crossed one leg over the other, face looking more serious as he thought. His face softened again and lit up as he went back to thinking of Midori. 

 

“So I was hanging there for awhile. Mostly just lurking around the snack table. Hoarding all the potato chips. I love those! Then I looked and saw Midori over in the other room and god...it was amazing. It was so amazing he was so cute!” He sighed like a princess thinking about her knight. 

 

Midori blushed and looked away twirling his hair. “I...I...not really. I looked like garbage that night.” He mumbled. 

Alex shook his head. “Don't listen to him. He had his hair in this cute messy bun and a big shirt and shorts. He had gotten out of the shower and stuff and that's what he does after. He likes to just chill in his comfortable clothes. He didn't expect a party cause uhh...Akio didn't tell anyone he was having one. He does that as well...so Midori was just sitting there trying not to get noticed. I was down the hall and saw him though and god...” He sighed heavily. “He was the cutest. I winded up looking over at him a lot that night.” 

Midori shook his head. He was so flustered at this story. “I wasn't even really looking my best at all. Didn't do my hair like I was supposed to...” He was mumbling mostly to himself. Alex rolled his eyes a little still smiling. “He gets flustered every single time I tell the story. He still can't believe that's when I fell for him.” 

Alex continued remembering the rest. “Uhh...but I didn't actually talk to him until a week later. I spent the whole week asking or telling anyone who would listen about Midori...” He laughed scratching his cheek. “Asking his brother what he liked and stuff. Everyone got fed up with me pretty fast!” He giggled. “Eventually I got so nervous I just sent him a message saying, “Hey saw you at the party. I'm Alex I filmed some stuff with your brother. You seemed kind of lonely, I'm sorry I didn't actually approach. I wanted to, so now I'm doing it here! How are you?” 

Alex sighed. “It was the worst flirting ever.” He bit the inside of his cheek. “It worked out though! Turns out Dori over here is way less of a shy little thing on text. No less adorable though!” He grinned and looked at him. “I think after that, you got more comfortable talking to me. So we met later that week for coffee, right?” 

Midori nodded. He was less embarrassed now. “Yeah. You messaged me for the first time on a Sunday I think? We hung out on Thursday.” He smiled a little at him again. “It was great. Best date I ever had.” 

Hazel smiled. She couldn't help it, the two were so adorable. She hoped Alex was being genuine. They still seemed a bit honeymoon phase like. Though maybe for those two it just worked like that. She nodded. “That's sweet! Kind of like a movie. I'm glad you like Midori so much. He's our friend groups nervous nelly, but we love him. We want him to be happy. So don't ever upset him. He told you I was a witch right? I have the power to curse you if you do.” She smiled playfully but she was serious. The vibe in the room changed clearly. One from playful but also...threatening? Like walking into a room that was too quiet or too empty. 

Alex felt the tension but nodded still smiling. “I'd never hurt him. You don't need to worry Hazel! I'll take good care of Dori! I know you're close so I can see why you'd wanna protect him so much!” He nodded. “So you can count on me! I'll be the best boyfriend I can be! I haven't been in a lot of relationships, but I already really care about Midori. He's done a lot of good for me.” He looked over at the other holding his hand under the table. 

 

Midori noticed flinching a bit. When he saw it was just Alex though, he relaxed. “Sorry, sorry habit.” He smiled at him shyly. “That means a lot to me Alex...you've done a lot of good for me to...I seem bad at the relationship stuff. I can promise you aren't missing out by not dating many people. Especially if you were like me.” He twirled his hair. “I like you a lot as well, so I'll try my best in turn.” 

Hazel smiled but more genuinely. Alex hadn't been intimidated at all. To her that was a good sign. It meant that he didn't seem to have much to fear, a genuinely good soul. One with no bad intentions at all. With that, Hazel decided to let her guard down a bit. She nodded. “I see. Then have fun you two.” She took a bite of her sushi. 

Alex nodded. “Thanks!” Alex pulled out his phone. “Oh shit, Midori. It's getting a little late. I know you wanted to see something else in the park though. I have to do a lot of editing tomorrow though, so we better pay and get going so we have the time.” 

Midori nodded. “Ah! Yeah right, OK. I gotta go to the bathroom though.” He stood up, stretching a little and tossing his hair over the shoulder. “I can still pay for it, but can I do that first?” 

Alex shook his head. “You just follow nature's call Midori. I got it this time. No worries~” He went back to the table asking a nearby waitress for the check and thanking her as she took the plates away. As Alex got everything set for them to leave and such Hazel watched. She actually did have one more thing she wanted to say. 

“Uhh...hey. Alex?” 

Alex looked up. “Hm? What is it Hazel? You wanna come?” He grinned. “I don't think Midori would mind too much if you do. It's a really nice place.” 

Hazel just shook her head and brought her arms out in front of her for the no gesture. “Oh no. I still have food to finish up. I just wanted to tell you something a little more personal.” She leaned over whispering to the other. “Midori has been through a lot and he's a really sensitive person...and he does have some issues with things. Sometimes it can get so bad it consumes him, he's going to need you to be there for him. Be his rock when it gets the better of him...he deserves that much at least after all he's been through. I want to see him happy. More happy then he ever imagined he could be.” 

Alex nodded winking a bit. “You can count on me.” He said. “Don't worry. I'll do my best. I'm a comedian! It's my job to make people happy and to make them smile!” With that he paid the bill and in a few minutes he had left with Midori. “You'll see. Once he's been with me for awhile, a smile out of him won't be rare to see anymore. I'd bet my hand on it if I were you, even if that does sound a little cocky out of me.” He laughed rubbing the back of his head. “Seriously though I'll make him a happy guy! Happiest one in New York!” 

Hazel watched them leave into the cool city lit night and took another bite of sushi. Alex was a nice guy. They should maybe actually plan a hangout sometimes. Her, them and the others in their group of misfits. 

She'd have to think of a good spot when she got back home.


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this installment Hazel takes our favorite sheltered musical prodigy to the mall! These two never interacted, but I think they got along OK! I wonder who Clara's secret crush is...I don't reveal it here, but hey you can all try and guess if you want!

Hazel walked into the store with her purse. She looked pretty casual and cute today. She was wearing a light green sundress with brown sandals. The witch took her sunglasses off and blinked a few times adjusting to the different lighting. It had been awhile since she came here but it didn't change much. 

It was bright and well adjusted inside. A lot of people walking around in various directions depending on their wants or needs. It was a wide open space, the colors on the floor and wall were mostly neutral where she was standing. A cream color not to hard on the eyes and a light brown softer colored floor. She looked around a little more finally spotting it. In the distance there was a pinkish colored area. That was where she intended to go. 

Hazel turned looking around her. “Come on Clara. I'm sure we'll find you what you might want in here.” Clara walked in behind her albeit at a slower, less eager pace. She looked quite deadpan as she took it in as well. She was just wearing a pleated skirt, and a green turtle neck with brown loafers. She was trying not to stand out much. Clara was dressing more conservative then even she normally would.

Hazel tilted her head at her. “Are you doing OK? You don't seem that enthusiastic...” 

The musician simply shrugged. “I've never been to someplace like this before. Father, Mother or a person they approved of would always take me to a designated area. I've never been to a mall before.” 

Any other person would have probably turned to look at the recluse woman in shock. “Never in your life?” They would probably say. Hazel however just sighed. “Well you're an adult Clara. You don't have to worry about that. Consider me today's chaperone...but a much more fun one. One that will let you do what you want.” 

Clara looked around, her purple eyes scanning the area with the carefulness and detail of a robot. “Anything at all?” She asked. She seemed almost overwhelmed by her choices. Whoops. Hazel decided she would take baby steps on this issue. 

“OK uh...anything you want...but first clothes! You said you needed some, right? Let's make the most practical choice first. Then we'll look for other things here you might like. OK?” 

Clara listened carefully as Hazel explained then nodded. “Yes that makes sense.” She said. “I agree. Let's get a few practical items first. That way you won't frivolously spend it on something you might not need.” 

Hazel cocked an eyebrow as she walked forward. “What's that supposed to mean? I save my money!” Clara looked up as she said this. 

“Well yes, I've never seen struggle but you can be frivolous at times. You're house is packed with quite a bit of things you bought, is it not? Your boyfriend doesn't have much of his own. He's the opposite.” 

Hazel wanted to be mad. She felt a bit bruised, pride-wise. Though the more she thought, the more she realized she didn't have much of a rebuttal. Maybe it was her being a witch, but Hazel did have quite a bit of stuff in her house. Makoto on the other hand...all of his things fit in one room. She wondered why he was so comfortable being so minimalist. She made note to ask later, purely out of curiosity. 

Hazel's cheeks puffed up a bit as she pouted. Clara straightened up, she was around Hazel's height, so it was easy to lightly tap the blonde. “Mrs McAllistor? Are you alright? Did I say something uncouth?” 

Hazel looked at her. A flicker of concern was in those purple eyes of hers. Her eyebrows even knitting a bit with worry. Hazel smiled and nodded. “No no just...uh...try to be less blunt? People can take that sort of thing the wrong way. Come on.” She ushered the musician into the women's clothing section of the mall. 

The room was pink, probably a bit less easy on the eyes. It honestly looked like a 6 year old girls room. All that was missing was unicorn pushes in the room or something along those lines. There was also a nice perfume in the room. One Hazel actually liked, which normally didn't happen for her. Even Clara seemed to stop as she caught a whiff, nodding a bit to herself in approval. Like she was reminding herself to check the scent out in more detail once the clothes were done. 

Hazel gestured to the area where the dresses were. “Come on I'll show you.” She walked over, Clara in tow. This time the musician was a bit quicker. Her face was still deadpan but Hazel could see it. The flicker of curiosity. She wanted to see everything she could. Try on the whole store even. 

With that in mind, Hazel grabbed a green dress. “Uh this one's pretty simple. Should we try this one for you?” Clara frowned a bit at the dress. She shook her head. “Actually Mrs Mcallistor if it's all the same to you...I'd actually prefer to try something different.” She looked around gesturing to the skirts. “I've actually never been allowed to wear skirts like those before. I'd very much like to try one. Not even certain types of pants. I'd like to try that as well.” Though the musicians tone was steady and straightforward, much like her violin playing, she still looked a bit embarrassed. 

Hazel nodded. “Hey that's the spirit. Go ahead and grab one you like. The dressing room is right behind us that way.” She gestured to it with her head. “I think I want to try something from here though.” she said. With that the witch kept looking, thinking which might look best on her. Clara went off looking through the outfits that caught her attention. Clara was quiet except for the clicking of hangers against others hangers as she sifted through for a good choice. 

Eventually Clara seemed to find something. She went off into the changing room to try it on. Hazel tilted her head. She expected Clara to say something, or show her what she found that she liked, but she just scurried off. The witch shrugged to herself and kept doing her own searching. 

Hazel got so absorbed in her search that she jumped when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned with a small gasp then blinked in surprise at the other. 

Clara looked completely different now. Clara had found some ripped jeans. They didn't exactly match with loafers but that wasn't what exactly caught her attention. What did catch her attention is the tight white crop top. One that showed exactly what a figure had! 

Normally Hazel wouldn't pay attention to that but this was different. She had always only seen Clara in very baggy clothes. Yet the woman in front of her looked totally different. Clara had a slightly smaller waist then average and a rather impressive bust. Bigger then even Mimi's were! An apple figure was what Clara seemed to have, unlike Mimi's more hourglass look. This was very odd for her to say the least. 

“That's...an odd choice for you.” Hazel finally found words. Clara's eyes lit up a bit but her general poker face stayed the same. “I'm going to buy this. My parents would never allow it if they were around, but as long as I hide it and only wear it in secret, I should be OK.” 

Hazel nodded. “Okay...I mean you can if you want. No one is stopping you...but...where would you even wear it?" 

Clara blinked a few times. Then a small smile tugged at her features. “When I sneak out on occasion. I go to the neighboring area of the city. One mother and father aren't very familiar with. There's a country club there...I met someone that hangs around it. I feel they'd be quite fond of this look I have." 

Hazel's eyes widened in even more surprise. Clara was a rebel like that? She seemed so prim and proper! Still she was a bit...sheltered. That made the witch concerned for her newfound companion. What if she was being taken advantage of by some sleazy guy? 

“Did he...ask you to wear something like that?” 

Clara shook her head. “No. I'm doing this of my volition.” She cleared her throat. “That and this person is a she. One you're familiar with. Though I'd prefer not to reveal which.” With that she blushed a bit. Her pale skin showing how flustered she was getting. She sighed a bit reaching up and pushing her hair into a ponytail and glancing off to the side. The musician also fanned herself a bit. 

Hazel nodded a little slower. “Alright. I won't invade your privacy but if you want someone to talk about it with, I'm here for you. I won't tell anyone.” As she spoke Clara gave herself a perfect ponytail. Clara looked back at her at the offer. She looked a bit surprised and then a soft smile appeared on her features. 

“Thank you. It's appreciated more then you could ever know. That's...not something I've been offered before though. I'll need a bit of time before I could discuss it with you. I will say, when Mimi told me I should come with you for this activity I was a bit skeptical. Getting to spend this time with you has been fun thus far contrary to what I thought. I'm glad I came today." 

Hazel nodded. “Thank you. I understand, if you've never opened up it can be hard. I'll give you as much time as you need. For now though, we can just have fun for today. No heavy emotional stuff.” Clara smiled. “Yes. I've brought a lot of my own money. Perhaps I can get you something as well.” 

Hazel smiled. “That's sweet of you Clara. You don't have to though.” Hazel chose a skirt of her own from the rack. Then grabbed another thing she thought Clara might enjoy with her other free hand. “Come on. Let's go try these things on.” 

Clara nodded. “Good choices. I rather enjoy skirts with ruffles. I wonder if it would look good on me." 

The two girls spent an hour or so trying on outfits. After that they had lunch which Clara seemed to enjoy the most. It wasn't something she indulged in very often. Clara didn't even have to explain how her parents didn't approve of junk-food. The way Clara scarfed it down explained that without words. Towards the end of the trip, they wandered the mall getting more random things instead of just clothing. Clara bought herself art supplies, but claimed it was only for a friend. Hazel got some new kitchen materials as well.

When they went their separate ways, Clara decided to exchange numbers with Hazel. This made Hazel happy. She was glad Clara opened up to her. She was an interesting girl. Very talented and a bit of a mystery. Hard to read but fun regardless. 

Hazel smiled to herself as she went home with her bags in one hand humming to herself. She accepted the offer. Maybe next time, she would take Clara to a concert. Or an amusement park. Maybe Midori would like to come as well. Or Fern! Definitely Fern. She was the lively sort. Maybe it would help the other open up even more! 

Yeah, that's what she would do.


	9. Romantic Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one features an angry Hazel meeting Eileen. They never really interacted, so I made this a first. Not a great start for these two, but maybe they'll get along better next time around!

Hazel was surprised that Eileen Clark of all people noticed her. Hazel had just come with Clara to see a movie. Only to see the actress in a particularly bright moment inside the theater. She looked good here. The red leather seats, sitting closer to the screen a few rows down from her. She tapped her finger against the seat as she watched herself on screen. 

Hazel almost felt a twinge of jealously. All the work she did and she sometimes struggled to keep everything afloat at her home, but Eileen Clark? She could just sit here and watch herself on screen? Then go home to some condo in the city with the best view in the house!? God she was lucky! 

Damn it. She knew Clara liked these types of movies but to her, Eileen was nothing to write home about. She almost always seemed to play the same type of character in everything she was in. A classy take no shit woman who wore dangly earrings. With a more classy and subtle type of sex appeal. Of course Hazel didn't mind that per-say, but Eileen's performance was redundant if anyone cared for what she had to say about it! 

Almost as if Eileen sensed she was being thought about, her soft light brown eyes darted behind her. She tilted her head just enough so that she could see Hazel. Eileen noticed who it was in the next brighter flash in the movie. Her eyes widened a bit. It was like there was a flash of recognition there. 

Hazel turned her head away towards Clara. Clara was oblivious to what was happening. She was very absorbed into the drama on screen. So with that Hazel decided she'd go to the bathroom. She didn't tell the other because she'd be back fast either way. She walked down the hall holding her messenger bag close. Before she could turn and make it to the bathroom someone else seemed to follow her. She heard the heels and cringed a bit. No way. No fucking way did she. 

“I thought it was you!” 

Ugh. 

Hazel turned to address her. There was Eileen. A red top with poofy sleeves, jeans and a crop top black leather coat. Then those signature silver heels. She had a hand on her hip as she observed her. Eileen would be shorter then her if not for those heels. Eileen walked closer. 

“It really is you! That cute girl Adrien has been going on about. You're a bit taller then I thought you'd be!” 

 

Hazel smiled. “Oh! Haha...thank you.” The laugh was stiff. Even she could tell she hadn't exactly faked it well. 

Eileen blinked a few times. For a moment she looked like a cute damsel in one of her older movies then she smiled. “So it is true then. His suspicions were correct you do like him! I suppose...that would make you my rival then?” 

Hazel felt her blood run cold at rival. Rival? _Rival?_ Oh god no. 

“What are you saying?” Hazel kept her tone even despite her dread for what the actress would say. 

“Well Ms Hazel.” She played with one of her dangling earrings as she spoke. “You and him aren't an item yet. Neither are we. If both of us have feelings for him, then we by definition are competing for that man's heart.” She put one hand over her chest as emphasis. “I never expected to be in a situation like a romantic love triangle in a movie! Odd but I'll take it.” She chuckled a bit putting the one hand over her mouth. 

Hazel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The messenger bag now hung loosely at her side as she kept both fists clenched. This woman was horrible. Did she have to announce it condescendingly like that? Hazel sighed and tried to relax. She forced herself to stop clenching so much and let out a small sigh. 

“We aren't highschoolers Eileen. I won't be doing some immature fight with you. Adrien will ask out whoever he gets along with better at the end of the day. Simple as that.” 

Eileen shrugged. “Maybe sweetheart. I do genuinely think you're a charming girl. Quite frankly I'm surprised you don't have a husband already! Though at the same time...I don't think Adrien is right for you. I think he needs someone a bit more practical. It's still a fair fight, I'm just saying how I honestly feel dear.” 

Hazel's temper flared at that. Something snapped inside her head. 

“Oh yeah? Guess what!? You're as fake as the characters you play in your movies! You walk up to me all nice and then just cut me down like that!? You aren't playing fair! You're just being a passive aggressive bitch! Stop following me! I never want to see you again, on screen or off screen! Talk to me again, and I won't be so nice!” 

With that Hazel turned on her heel, and stormed off to the bathroom. Eileen actually cringed as she heard the door slam hard. Harder then she thought a stall was even capable of slamming. 

Eileen let out a sigh turning and walking away. As she did she took her phone out. She hit someone on the contact list, listening as it rang in her ear. When someone picked up she smiled and laughed a bit. “You're horrible you know. This is a rather backhanded way to get Hazel to be happy don't you think?” 

The voice of a certain other witch on the other end rang out.

“Well it was the only way I could think of. I paid you didn't I? You acted it out great if she's pissed enough that you're even askin!” 

Eileen sighed rolling her eyes as she walked out. “Still, Hazel and Adrien had nothing to do with you.” 

Serena sighed on the other end. The static sound a bit more prominent as she blew air into the speakers. “No. They didn't. Whether Hazel knows I actually don't dislike her as much as I say I do doesn't matter. I know she likes Adrien a lot but won't make a move. You know Adrien likes Hazel but won't make a move because that's how he is! So the best way I could think of was to kick up a little bit of her competitive spirit. Maybe get the ball rolling! I mean if you think that's bad, fine. I don't though.” 

Eileen sighed as she thought back to her best friend. Smiling and babbling on and on like he was a teenager again. It made the actress happy. She hadn't seen him feel that way about anyone. Not since his ex fiance hurt him like that. She was trying to nudge him into asking her for coffee since she saw that spark he got whenever the elusive Hazel came up. The other always froze up or lost his nerve though. 

She didn't know much about her but then happened to run into Serena. Discussions were had, and bing bang boom. The plan was hatched. Eileen sighed. “I wasn't even serious about the money yet you paid me to act this whole plan out anyway.” She smiled up at the sky. 

Serena laughed. “Yeah well, that was to make sure you'd definitely help me out.” 

Eileen chuckled again. “You're quite the impish little thing aren't you?” 

“Yup!” 

Eileen sighed as she walked home. About 15 minutes later her phone buzzed with a text. It was Adrien. Eagerly she checked her messages. 

_“Eileen! Hazel is messaging me! She had my number but she never did this before! Do you think she might be the one to ask me out? Oh god if she does you have to help me put the outfit together! I haven't been out with a girl for an eternity!”_

Eileen giggled a bit. Serena may have had a good plan in place after all. She texted the other a quick response. 

_“Maybe Adrien! I hope so, she really is such a sweet girl. Perfect for you if you ask me. You could use that sort of person as your girlfriend. No worries, if she does I'll help you. Most likely it'll be a casual thing. I'm sure everything will be fine.”_

Eileen hummed as she hit send. That was enough romantic antics for the day. She had lines to memorize. With that, she walked home with no further incident. In fact she was pretty sure no one would know that whole thing was a bit orchestrated. Perhaps it would be better if they did, maybe better if they didn't. 

Who cared though, as long as the two winded up happy.


	10. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Fern and Hazel. I was excited for this one cause these two looked kinda similar and would be a fun duo to write. It took a bit longer to finish because I was kind of busy but as you can see I managed! Next up will probably be quicker.

Hazel had wanted to find Fern. She remembered what she promised Asher back at home. While working on her own life she was always looking. Waiting to see someone who matched that description. Just when the elusive sister of Asher wasn't on her mind, Fern injected herself right back in. 

Forcefully. 

Fern came running at her from the other side of the beach. “Found you!” She cried out before leaping in the air. Hazel looked up. She didn't even have time to utter a sound before Fern plowed into her. With all her weight after propelling herself from a few feet away to boot. 

Huh. Was that how Asher felt that one time?

Hazel dry heaved a bit turning on her side. She looked at Fern getting ready to attack but stopping as the girl looked down at her. She...wasn't exactly a threat. She was just staring looking confused. “...You're not Mori!” She cried out. She pouted a bit. “Where the heck did he go?!”

Fern coming at her so suddenly honestly fried her nerves for a moment. When she heard Motonari though, she snapped back to reality. She hadn't heard the most flattering things about the other and had seen things as she made her way here. Things that made her resent that man and even the name attached. 

“Mori...as in Motonari Mori!? You're with that guy of all people!? That's insane! Don't you know what he's done!? He's a manipulative liar!” She clenched her fist. “He helped hurt some of the people I met on my way here! Friends! Aren't you aware of that!? Either that or you know it all and helped him!” She summoned a light magic circle under her on the sandy floor. It glowed bright enough that Fern lifted an arm to defend her eyes. She intended to defeat her once and for all now if Fern didn't explain herself. Maybe even before then if she didn't talk fast enough for the witches liking. 

“H-huh? No wait! I mean yeah it's kinda true! Don't hurt me though! I know news travels slow here but it's different now! Ever since I showed up here and met Mori things are a little different! We changed things a few months ago!” 

The glow went away a bit but Hazel still kept her hand out. She kept glaring at Fern and keeping her focus on the circle so it wouldn't dissipate completely. “How? What makes you so sure?” The aggressive tone slowly went away as she spoke like air from a balloon. She was still deeply annoyed but her empathy won out. Even with what she said, she didn't seem like a threat per-say. Still Hazel didn't entirely trust her. The glare said that all on it's own. 

Fern could tell her mercy was limited. She cleared her throat and laughed nervously rubbing the back of her neck. “Ahh geez lotsa tension huh? Anyway what happened was I washed up on the beach a few months ago. I stayed with Ieyasu at first and he helped me. I was in a really dark place and he inspired me a lot!” 

Fern awkwardly tried to move. She scooted like a crab to the left. Hazel of course saw the sad attempt and summoned the circle under her, putting Fern directly in the center once more. 

“Finish up. Move again and it's gonna hurt a lot.” 

Fern gulped. “Ah witch girl come ooooon...” She looked down and kicked at the sand. “It was just when he talked about peace and stuff he didn't include the people that seemed...bad I guess. So me and Ieyasu didn't see eye to eye but I wanted to try anyway! So I hunted down Mori and here I am! He was a cold guy I'll admit! Kind of mean but...after meeting me...he isn't as ruthless anymore. Honest! Please lady ya gotta believe me!” 

Hazel looked into Fern's eyes they were sincere. She wasn't lying but genuinely didn't want to die either of course. She sighed a bit. “...Fine.” She let the circle fade a little more. “...I don't trust you though. Let me make that clear.” She crossed her arms. “I want proof of that. There's no way someone like that just switched overnight.” 

Fern tilted her head. “Well not overnight silly!” She smiled. “Over time he got to be a nicer guy!” She smiled. “Well to me anyway. Doesn't show it much to other people. He's been making a few more alliances now. I think he's doing really well for himself.” She nodded. “I wanted that cause I knew he had it in him. He did a lot wrong in the past I know but...I wanna forgive him. Maybe that's bad of me! I could see why you'd think that, but...” She hung her head. “I dunno...don't feel like I'm convincing you of anything huh?” 

Hazel frowned a bit as Fern seemed to slump. Seeing her saddened was honestly odd. Hazel made the magic circle go away completely, gold sparks flying in the air. “No No...it's fine.” She smiled a bit, but was still stiff. “I think you're being sincere...I still don't trust him but...I think you're the opposite. Probably a very honest person.” She put her hand down. “I need to be sure of something though...you're name. Is it Fern Ellis Amorette?”

Fern nodded. “Yeah! Did I say that yet? Or didn't I...nah pretty sure I didn't” The ditz squinted a bit tapping her chin as she tried to remember. “Still yup! That's my name! Don't wear it out~. Where did you hear of me from?” Hazel bit her lip. She seemed almost hesitant to answer. Though she knew she had to do so. “Your uh...brother. He told me about you.” 

Fern's eyes widened a bit. For a moment the cheery expression looked almost fearful. She then tilted her head. “Ahahaha..hah. Cool. Uh...you can tell me about it but first I need to find Mori! MOTONARI!? NARI!? WHERE ARE YOU!?” 

It was in that moment that someone from quite a ways away came walking towards them. He did so casually and didn't speed up. Not even with Fern waving her arms about in a dramatic manner. It took him about 2 minutes to reach them. As he got closer Hazel realized who it was. It was a different sort of outfit but there was no doubt. Even with half the face covered. 

The Mori Motonari. In the flesh. 

He stared at the two of them looking completely disinterested. Then he spoke. “I was over there the whole time.” He gestured behind him towards where the grounds at his luxurious home were. “I only came to tell you to stop calling me Nari. It's a ridiculous nickname.” He looked at her. “I'm going to take a guess and presume you're about to tell me she washed up on the shore of Japan as well.”

 

Fern nodded. “Actually Mori, she probably did! She must have! I think she might be from where I am!” she grabbed Hazel's face from behind squishing her cheeks in the process. 

Hazel struggled a bit. “H-hey! What the heck Fern!? Get off!?” 

Still Fern showed her. “You see the similarities as well right?” The Lord of Aki squinted a bit observing the witch. He was quiet as he did not saying a word. All he did when Fern moved her hand away was tilt Hazel's chin upwards. Like he was observing a priceless doll. His eyes were lifeless in a way still, or in the very least guarded by a 100 foot wall. 

Then he pulled away. He turned away. “Then I suppose it'll be up to you to teach her how things work around here. I'm busy with Motochika at the moment, so I can't attend to her.” He waved. “I'll see you at dinner later. If you have the time?” He looked back at her. Hazel blinked a few times eyes widening a bit. The witch could swear she saw his eyes soften just a bit when he looked at her. 

Fern nodded. “Yeah sure no problem! Don't worry I'll take care of all the new stuff Mori!” She grinned saluting him a bit. With that he seemed to...smile at her? Hazel wasn't quite sure but it was gone before she could even quite register it. He left for real this time leaving the two alone. 

Fern grinned.. “You washed up awhile ago it looks like...doesn't seem like there's much I can teach ya.” She smiled but then it dropped. “...My brother though. He...you mean Asher for sure right? Asher Amorette?” A small breeze blew between the two. Fern turned as it did, her hair blowing about a bit as she grabbed a stone sitting near the waters edge. “...What did he want?” She threw it into the water. “Bet he's mad at me, huh? I honestly would have never thought he'd even mention me after I ran away...” 

It skipped once before sinking. Hazel watched keeping her face as unreadable as possible. It was unsettling her a bit to see Fern not smiling. Even in the short time she knew the other, the French girl seemed much more energetic and happy. This attitude didn't suit her as well at all. 

“He wasn't mad...” Hazel sat beside her grabbing a stone. She just tossed it. It wasn't flat so she didn't try and skip it like Fern seemed to be. “He wanted to know if you were alive and well. In fact he's worried you hate him as well. He seemed to be anyway.” She laughed a little. “You two really are siblings. So close you're worried about each others feelings instead of your own.” 

Hazel looked up at Fern. “So what would you say Miss Amorette? Are you doing well? I need to know for when I write the letter. That's the best way to fill him in.” 

Fern looked up. “We can't let him know that! He's my little brother!” She dropped the rock as she was holding, it made a heavy almost clatter like sound as it smashed against another rock. “What if he tries to come after me? It'd be dangerous! He wouldn't know exactly what to do!” 

Hazel shook her head. “Well I promised him I'd let him know if I did find you, Fern. He isn't a kid anymore. Not like you remember him for sure. He was a young man when I saw him. Now it's been almost another year if I've been tracking the time right. He probably changed even more.”

She smiled a bit. “Plus I think part of you kind of hopes he comes here. That way you can go on crazy adventures together, kind of like when you were younger but better.” 

Fern looked Hazel over and sighed a bit letting out a laugh. “...Actually I do think about it sometimes...how does he look? When I last saw him I was only 14. He was just a scrawny little guy then.” She laughed a bit. “Is he tall now?” 

Hazel got out some paper she had. “How about you see for yourself. Help me write this letter...I think he'll come your way if he knows your here. Come on Fern.” she handed her the paper. “He needs to know you're OK. I think you leaving like that hurt a lot.” 

Fern looked at it. Her hand hovered out towards the paper. It shook a bit. Then she stopped. “You sure he doesn't hate me? Are you sure he can forgive me?” 

Hazel looked at her and nodded. “I'm sure. Don't be scared Fern. I know you can handle anything. You pretty much knocked the wind out of me. So this should be nothing.” She gave her a smile that resembled Fern's own. Fern looked at her studying her face. She seemed to understand what Hazel was trying to do. The witch wanted to spark that positive good nature she had. Give her back the hope and that energy she presented earlier. 

Finally a large grin spread across her features. She grabbed the paper snatching eagerly. “...Yeah! Yeah your right! Asher's my brother! I'm his older sister! I gotta take care of him as best I can to make up for flying the coop before!” She looked around. “I'm going to go write something up. You can send it on my behalf! God I wish I could see his face when he gets it! He's gonna be super happy!” She bounced once letting out a little shout of joy, then hitting the floor with a thud sand blowing around a bit. Then she just ran back to the castle. Hazel watched as she went and laughed a bit brushing her hair behind her ear. 

“She's going to be a handful to deal with.” Hazel thought. She sat down watching the waves roll in. Aki wasn't a bad place. If Motonari trusted her enough, perhaps she could stay. Stay and help Fern with this and have time to bond with her to boot. She laid down looking up at the blue sky. 

Yeah. That didn't seem like a bad idea at all.


	11. The Perfect Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Karen and Hazel. Probably won't be your favorite if you don't like Tsundere like characters, but one I enjoyed writing!

Again, Karen stood back one last time. The shorter girl tilted her head to the left, then the right. She shook her head. “Yeah, no this isn't going to work.” She crossed her arms and sighed. “You don't look good in the whole high neck top thing. It doesn't suit you. Based on your general look, let's try a strapless dress for you.” 

Hazel stood in the middle of the small cramped office in Karen's clothes shop. The other had fabric everywhere from projects. There were small drawers stuffed with lace and pincushions and the like to the left of her. The office was like a studio apartment and though she clearly tried to keep it organized, she had a lot of things she needed to store that didn't get that luxury due to the lack of space.

The room was a studio apartment size, and the walls were a dark green color with a cream colored carpet. The darker color of the walls creating the illusion the room was even smaller. Not even the window facing the bustling street even had a shot at fixing the claustrophobic feelings Hazel had in this room. 

“Can we at least do this in a different room?” Hazel asked.   
Karen looked through a folder on her desk. “No not yet. We almost have your dress figured out for this party. A tiered skirt, tight around the waist and chest, but not too revealing. I just need to figure out how the top part should look on this.” 

Karen squinted as she looked like she was envisioning what she was hoping to do for the other. She growled a bit in frustration,sweeping a few stray hairs away from her face. She looked at Hazel's body again, then back at the paper. She smirked a bit after a moment. “...Halter top.” She said. 

She grabbed a top and started playing with it a bit on the sewing machine on her desk. Her eyes glowing with conviction. The machine rumbled against the desk making papers fall down and making Hazel have to cover her ears. The sound resembled a jack hammer! After a moment she stopped, ripping the top off the desk and holding it up. “This is going to be perfect. We have to do this in a hurry since I don't have the time to stitch up something completely new.” 

She handed it to her. “Just change right there. I won't look and no one will see you.” Hazel looked over the light green Halter top with the yellow stripe towards the sides of the sleeves and one stripe at the waist area. She nodded taking off her t shirt and putting it on the floor. She slid on the top and adjusted everything spinning around. She twirled a bit the dress billowing upwards creating the appearance of a flower from above. She stopped midway and nodded. “Karen this is perfect! Thanks! I'll have to buy you some drinks at this party as a thank you.” 

Karen sighed plopping and then turning in her chair. “I'm not going. You have fun with it though.” She faced the wall the chair obscuring the smaller more petite girl. Hazel's walked over tilting her head now facing her side instead of the fashion designers back. “Why not? Come on it might be fun. Maybe you'll find a boyfriend or something.” 

Karen turned away to the left, swiveling away angered a bit. “Yeah, sure.” She grumbled. Hazel frowned. “No really! Fern says she met a lot of people here she winded up dating.” 

Karen turned her head, glaring at her. “I had a boyfriend up until a week ago. He broke up with me. I don't want another one. In fact screw men. They suck and only care about external bullshit!” 

“Whooaaa Karen.-” 

Karen got up out of the chair and stormed off into the main part of her shop. This area was much more spacious. The windows in front were glass to show off the better products Karen was trying to sell. The floors were also wood and the walls were a light green instead of the dark color in the back. It definitely was cleaner and a lot nicer. If Karen had been smiling it would have been ideal for customers. Thank god they were closed today. That angry look would scare away even a bug in Karen's line of sight. 

Hazel came out of the room baffled at the hostility. She sighed and leaned in the doorway to Karen's small office. She watched the cars pass in front of the store and then she looked at her speaking again. “What happened? I know you want to talk about it but you're just being stubborn. That's how you are since we've met.” 

Karen looked over crossing her arms. “I don't even care that he broke up with me. I'd rather not even have a boyfriend. Whatever. Who cares about that anyway. Romance is overrated. It's a waste of time, distracts from other more important things!”   
Hazel pinched the bridge of her nose. She sighed heavily. “If you don't want to actually talk about it, then why did you even bring it up?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Karen, I'm trying to help you. You don't have to be so hostile about it. Don't think just because you were nice means I'm going to let you disrespect me now.” She crossed her arms glaring at the much shorter girl. 

Karen flinched a bit but pouted and crossed her arms. She tried not to meet her gaze fidgeting in her chair at the front desk. “...Like you'd understand! Everyone thinks your pretty, so no guy would drop you because you weren't hot enough for him!” 

Hazel's eyes widened a bit. “Wait, that's what happened?! Are you serious!?He actually said that?” 

Karen curled up even more in the chair. She pulled her knees in and looked down at the floor. “...He. He never said that but I'm not dumb. It was OK at first, but when we were out, he was always staring at other girls more...sexy girls. Like you know. Nice butt. Bigger boobs...taller...especially bigger boobs.” She tightened her grip around her leg. 

“You would have fared better. You're petite but you have a nicer figure then me. You're tall too. Guys dig that. You'll do great at the party. You can get any guy you want.” Karen stood up and walked up to the mirror she had in the corner. “I'm barely over 5 feet tall and I'm super petite. Nothing I can stitch together would make me look attractive. Nothing. I can work fashion magic for other people but not myself.” 

The fashion designer turned away from the mirror hanging her head. “...Even if he came back again I think I would still take him. That's probably the saddest part. I really loved him and would have done anything...even if I knew he was just a big jerk.” She sighed. “...If you want me to go that badly then I'll go. Only for you.”

Hazel walked over immediately holding the others hand. “Karen...god I'm sorry. I didn't know that happened. That guy is a jerk. You didn't...you didn't break up because you found out he...” She bit her lip unable to get the rest of her words out. Karen hadn't fully answered which made her wonder if practically the worst happened...

Karen bit her lip tearing up. She pulled away and rubbed furiously at her face with her arm. “Because he told me he was already seeing someone else like a month before.” She turned away leaning against the front desk. Hazel let her arm hang for a moment but then reached over touching her shoulder. “Karen listen...” 

Karen glanced back at her. “I probably deserved it, right?” Hazel sighed in response. 

“No, no nothing like that.” She said. Hazel thought about it for a moment. “I'm really sorry that happened to you. Getting cheated on and just left for a girl that's more conventionally pretty...that's horrible. You shouldn't let what happened define you though. You don't have to live the rest of your life in hiding like this. Not every guy is like that. Midori would never do that. Neither would Yuji or Makoto. Just to name a few guys we know.” 

Hazel thought a little more. “In a way I think maybe you should come with me. Just so you can start to get comfortable again. If you really don't want to though, then I'll stay home as well! I'll stay with you!

Karen blinked a few times turning to look at her. “The hell do you mean you won't go!? You have to go! You said yourself how great this is gonna be! You can't stay home cause I have a shitty ex!” 

Hazel crossed her arms. She smiled a bit as Karen's spirit seemed to return. True the girl was still upset, but that was momentarily forgotten, courtesy of Hazel's comment. “I don't have to go maybe I changed my mind and just want to have a lazy Saturday at home with you!” She smiled a bit seeming almost smug! This made Karen more annoyed. It amused Hazel, this was definitely better then the dress maker crying. 

“Oh no you don't!” Karen said. Hazel pressed her lips tightly together to keep herself from laughing. The mood had flipped completely! The only indication Karen had been so upset before was her red rimmed, puffy eyes and slightly disheveled hair. “You can't back out now Hazel! I'll argue with you all night if I gotta! I worked hard on that, you gotta show it off! Relationship dilemma's or not I have a business to run!” 

A little snort escaped. Hazel's nose crinkled up a bit and the grip on the chair tightened. The witch let out a small short sigh. She managed to keep herself somewhat in control. “Well if it's really that important...but if you want to go the work angle with this, then you have to admit, shouldn't you tag along? You made it after all. Tonight you do have bragging rights! What do you say? If you don't want to interact with any potential dates that's fine, I'll happily keep them off your tail!” 

Karen looked at her. She rubbed her face vigorously sniffling again. “Like I need your help with that! If any guy who's an asshole like my ex comes at me I'll just kick em!” She turned around. “In fact Hazel , let's go together in my clothes! I'll take something I made awhile back we'll go as a duo! Yeah!” She clenched her fist in the air pumping it a bit. “Now I'm fired up! Thanks Hazel! Come on! Let's show them that we're fucking amazing!” 

Hazel blinked a few times as she watched Karen turn and go back to her office. What the heck? Karen totally just turned everything around on it's head. She just seemed to suppress her feelings and bury them with work. She would have to get Karen to actually express it later, but the other was like a turtle. It was hard to get her to just say how she felt without some snark or without her changing the subject. 

It annoyed her when Karen acted like some tsundere anime character. At least she seemed at least somewhat subdued around Hazel. Good, because Hazel didn't have the patience for that quite frankly. Still...

“Hey Karen let me see what you have. Maybe we can find something that matches in design sort of?”

She followed the shorter girl into her office shutting the door. Karen in spite of her more aggravating traits was definitely worth her time. She just hoped Karen would be able to talk to her in a more open way one day soon. Especially with this incident with her ex. It would be scarring for her relationship wise and Hazel was determined to fix that somehow. 

In the meantime though. They were going to rock the shit out of this party.


	12. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had the most fun with this one honestly. Kohaku was actually created based on Hazel for those of you who don't know. I made him to essentially be her opposite in almost every single way. Kohaku has a lot going on, which made this even more fun. I don't get the chance to write him as much as I would like. I'll have to change that though this was great!

“Whatcha doin?” 

Hazel leaned over the table to look at Kohaku. Ever since the other stopped being a foot soldier he had essentially become a hermit. Staying in the guest room at the lair. It wasn't safe for the other to go home, so here he was and he seemed to have been in this position for ages. Every-time Hazel was in here, there he was. Working on the odd and slightly creepy dolls. 

The room was older then most of the others in the mansion. A rusty pipe poked it's way out of the light brown brick ceiling. The floor was the same and the walls had other functioning pipes running through, weaving out an in as well. The only thing that felt like Kohaku about this room was the black sleek wooden table and the black rug placed there to cushion him. That way, he wouldn't have to sit on the bricks for long periods.

“Working.” The odd one finally answered Hazel looking up at her. His facial expression was still blank. Hazel couldn't read a single emotion on his face. He was always such a closed book. Leonardo asked her to keep an eye on him. Maybe get an idea of what was going on in his head. So here she was on his behalf mostly. 

“On the doll you mean?” She asked. She tilted her head and gestured towards the doll. “Is it supposed to represent someone?” Hazel asked. Kohaku nodded. “It's commission work. For a woman who thinks my dolls are cute.” He sighed. “They aren't supposed to be, they're for voodoo technically...but whatever. It makes bank.” With the care of a pro, Kohaku made another stitch and cut the thread with his teeth. “Just needs clothes now.” he mumbled. 

Hazel nodded a little again. “Do you make the outfits as well?” she asked. 

Kohaku looked up his dark, black eyes stared at her. He sighed a little. “Why did you come in here like a kindergarten teacher trying to talk to the weird kid in class that everyone hates?” he put the needle down and rested his chin in his hands. “I don't need you to do that. I feel fine. I've always been doing things on my own. I don't mind it, I don't need you to keep me company.” 

Hazel sighed. “That's not why I'm here so don't worry about that. I just wanted to see what you were up to, I was curious as to how you were adjusting to your new...situation.” Kohaku raised an eyebrow. “More like how it was before but OK. I've lived in shittier conditions then this. It happens when you and your family don't have money. Let your weird turtle friends know I'm comfortable. They don't need to do anything else, it's more than enough.” 

Hazel looked around. The room was practically empty. It hadn't been used much at all in a long time, Looking further there was just a small mattress towards the side of the room and this area and rug table he was using. All his possessions and such were in a small duffle bag. It honestly to be quite frank, made the witch deeply sad for the other. Her curiosity smothered the doubt she had with the other for now. She wanted to know more about how Kohaku got into this situation to begin with. 

“Where you from?” she asked. 

“New York. Poor side of Queens.” He looked in his bag and pulled out a plastic bag full of doll accessories. Clothes, Shoes and hairpins galore. He kept working as he spoke looking at the varying outfits he could choose from that he made. He kept talking as he did, yet he described it with about as much life as a brick. 

“We all lived in a really small apartment. Mom, Dad, older brother, then me. I was the more responsible one. It was my brother always doing dumb shit, but it was fun. We didn't have a lot of space and yeah, we did a lot of dangerous stuff. We felt cooped up and bored but I remember it in a fond way. It wasn't as bad for me as you would think. Other then the crime and crazy fucks camping out there.” 

Hazel tilted her head. “Crazy...people? What do you mean by that?” 

“What do you got cotton in your ears witch cunt? Crazy people. People that are a little too fond of sharp objects, druggies, that crowd. Considering you fucking outsmarted me I figured you'd be able to put two and two together. You ask too many questions witch girl? What the fuck are you trying to achieve here?” 

Hazel cringed at the venomous words and tones. There he was again snapping like that. She wanted to get offended, it was gross of him to put it lightly. Yet as bad as it was, she was used to it. Kohaku had tossed much worse at her. Cunt was refreshing if anything. She bit her lip and let out a strained breath. “Alright. Sorry.” 

Though much like an avalanche, once started Kohaku was near impossible to stop. 

“I'm pretty sure I'm one of those crazy fucks!” He laughed, eyes alight with an indescribable rage. “Sometimes though, the crazy people aren't the problem. Spices shit up a bit when some crazy bastard threatens to stab you! I never got hurt, WE never got hurt until we ventured into other neighborhoods! That was when HE found us. Found MY brother! My brother saw him doing some terrible shit, he knew my brother was a witness and if he talked? That wouldn't be good! Bastard was on thin ice already before us poor kids showed up!” 

He sat on the floor suddenly, the little shoes he had decided on clattered to the hard floor. He pulled his knees in. “...So that's why he died. I know it is. I can't sleep. I can't fucking sleep cause I remember seeing that fucking corpse. Blood doesn't bother me, never did, but fuck I see that and I fall apart. I can feel myself dying a little inside every time I think about it. His blood shouldn't have been splattered all over the god damn pavement. Not HIS.” He was shaking now. 

This alarmed Hazel. She hadn't meant to trigger that reaction. He normally just got mad and started being nasty, this was a whole other level of emotion she wasn't expecting.

“I thought I did it all right. Cops didn't believe me so I stuck with the purple dragons. Then Shredder. He told me he had a special power. Locked on the highest floor of his tower. I thought he was nuts at first but he did amazing shit. Your fuckwit turtle friends would kill him and he'd come back. I figured if I did whatever...if I did whatever he asked, he might...he could...maybe...bring him...” 

His breath came out and in a little shakier. He tried to speak, make sense of what he was trying to convey but words wouldn't come out. Sounds did, attempts at making speech but he couldn't anymore. He had never spoken about this with anyone since this incident clearly. 

 

Hazel hesitantly walked over, hand hovering in the air near his shoulder. She shouldn't do this, god she really shouldn't but against her better judgment she did anyway. Kohaku shot up like some people would if they noticed a bug on their arm. “DON'T!” He pushed the other away with a strength Hazel didn't expect. 

She scrambled upwards staring at him. Her light green eyes wide with fear. “Don't...don't what?” She asked. 

“Don't try and comfort me! I know you don't fucking believe me! That's why I didn't say anything to begin with! I only did it so you'd fuck off and stop asking!” He got in front of his doll again, shaking, eyes wide. “So it dies with me...Shredder has no intent of giving me the power to bring him back...I'm alone. It's better off that way. Cause now? Now I am one of those crazy fucks like the ones in my hometown.” 

He mumbled to himself as he started putting the clothes on the doll. His hands trembled as he did, he struggled with it but after a few minutes, he felt better and it was like nothing even happened. His eyes were back to that disinterested look. The only indication of something different is that his hands still trembled slightly. Working on the doll...it seemed to distract him. It seemed to bring his emotional stability back. 

Hazel stood up biting her lip. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to reassure him that she did believe him, but to be honest...even she had her doubts. Saying she completely believed him would be a lie, callous as that seemed. Who could blame her. Even before this, Kohaku had demonstrated himself as being a disturbed individual, just not like this for gods sake! 

She gulped and nodded. “I'm just...going to...” With that she turned and left. She needed a minute to collect herself. Warn the guys of what they were dealing with here. She didn't look at Kohaku again as she did this. In fact she was in a rush to leave. Kohaku watched as the door shut behind the terrified Hazel. 

He blinked a few times and sighed a bit. He held the doll up. “She's better off not in here.” His voice was steadier now. He had his bearings back. He gulped and let out another sigh and with that the trembling finally stopped. “As for you, your a special delivery.” he said. “More special then I let her now. Good thing she didn't stick her nose in this at least. I'd have lied either way but it's still annoying when anyone does that shit to me.” He clenched his teeth briefly but didn't fly off the handle this time. 

Kohaku looked at the email that was sent to the website he linked to his Etsy account. He read it over again. The name. Mary Porter. He remembered that woman. She was one of the nicer residents of their apartment building. When Kohaku first saw her when he was 5, she already had an older daughter and expressed a desire for an even bigger family. 

That's why the content wasn't a surprise. 

“Hello Dollmaker98!” 

I found your Etsy account and I'm simply in love with your work! My daughter is turning 6 years old this weekend. Is it possible you could make a doll for me, and maybe give me a bit of a discount? I would love to pay you more fully for your work but I'm short on money as of late. I wasn't able to even afford Christmas presents last year, and I always felt terrible about it. That's why I want to make it up to my daughter. Here's a picture of her to prove that I'm not trying to get away with paying you fully.”   
“I want a doll that looks a bit like her in your normal style. Button eyes and all. If you don't want to, I understand but I would truly appreciate it if you did.” 

Thank you,   
Mary Porter 

The moment Kohaku read who it was from. Hell, the moment he glossed over it he already knew what he intended to do. Maybe it was for her, maybe it was to make himself feel good. Either way though a young girl was getting a very special gift for her birthday this year. 

Kohaku settled on a fancy purple dress, cute black tights with purple stars on them and black Mary Jane shoes. The little doll had long brown hair with two purple ribbons and blue eyes. The stitched on smile stared back at it's creator. Kohaku let out a lopsided grin in return. Perfect. Honestly his best work. 

With that he took a small piece of paper and a pen. He clicked it a few times, honestly enjoying the sound it made. Kohaku then wrote down the message. 

“Happy Birthday! I can't wait to play fun games together! We like all the same things since you're me after all! Just bigger! I hope we can play together with our sisters or brothers as well, and that we won't fight. I'll also protect you from any bad guys! No more monsters under the bed at this house!” 

He folded the note into a small piece of paper and taped it to the dolls hand. If he had been younger, even though dolls weren't his thing he would have needed this. Growing up in poverty was hard. He wanted to give her something meaningful. Something she could always treasure and something that would give her comfort if she heard something scary outside on the streets. A small gesture, but meaningful as he could possible. He wanted to do more but he didn't have that power. At least not now.

With that Kohaku carefully got her ready to be shipped out. With the care of a mother with her newborn he put the doll in her box, bubble wrap and all and carefully taped it up along with the other info needed. 

With that he typed up a response to the email. 

“Sure. She should be there in 2-4 business days. Don't worry about money. The doll is free. If you enjoy my work and want to pay me back, just buy what I make some other day if it interests you. Don't go around saying I did this for you, though. I'm running a business here and this is my only source of income. This was just a one time gesture Ms Porter. Still, thank you for sending me this. I enjoyed working on the doll immensely.” 

Much Thanks yet again,   
Dollmaker98 

Kohaku hit send with a bit of a gusto, then rested his head on the table sighing heavily. He closed his eyes pulling his surgical mask down. That took a lot of effort. He could normally make quite a few dolls in a 24 hour period, but that one winded him in a spiritual way. 

Yet now, he felt like he could sleep.   
Like he could FINALLY sleep without seeing that corpse in his minds eye. 

Hazel could reach him. Hazel could ease his troubled soul. He wasn't beyond hope, nor an untrustworthy helpless person. Damaged, definitely but not beyond repair.

If Hazel kept coming he would eventually let down the drawbridge. 

It just needed time...

Perhaps quite a lot more then expected but eventually. 

One day.


	13. Our Domestic Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A classic couple in me and Molly's writings together we have Makoto and Hazel. I wasn't sure what to do so I went with good old fashioned sweet domestic stuff! I wrote this a few weeks ago but just now proofread it. I really gotta be a bit more efficient! Still though, here it is!

Makoto rested his feet on the wooden coffee table, reading the newspaper on the sofa,using the light of the sun to read. His blue eyes scanned the article. It was honestly the more celebrity gossip section of the paper but it caught his attention. Yes, it was trashy but everyone had their guilty pleasures. Following this particular drama seemed to be his guilty pleasure for the moment. 

That being said, when he heard the front door to their house squeak open, he jumped up. He put the newspaper down standing up and adjusting his turtleneck. “Ah! Hazel you're home early.” He approached her and grabbed her shopping bags in an effort to help his partner.

Hazel smiled as he took them, kissing his cheek. She looked adorable right now. Her hair was a bit messed up from the Fall wind outside. She was wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt, yoga pants and black boots. It was a cute getup. Especially with the necklace he bought for her on her last birthday. A silver necklace with two doves nuzzling each other designed into it. 

When he noticed her wearing it he smiled. Hazel seemed to catch that and her eyes glittered. “Your gift went really good with this outfit don't you think Makoto?” Her own smile didn't fade as she spoke. 

Makoto nodded. “I couldn't agree more.” He put the groceries on the counter. “Did you buy the paint for this weekend? I'd like to start repainting the living room as soon a possible.” Hazel nodded. “That's in the garage. I put it in there before I came in here. I'm surprised you didn't like the cream color.” 

Makoto shook his head. “Normally I would but that's the wrong kind of cream. It needs to be a bit lighter. It makes the living area look more inviting if you do it that way. I'm not much of a painter but I remember that. It's something my Grandma always told me.” 

Hazel laughed. “She is good at painting and color theory, I'll give her that.” She went over to the stove. “I'm going to start making dinner. Midori wanted to come over and I think he'll be here in a few hours. His shift ends in an hour but you know how he is. He always tries to make himself look perfect! Especially his hair.” She giggled. “You just tidy up a bit OK?” 

Makoto nodded going off down the hallway. It was the same color he intended to paint the living room. That light green color. Makoto nodded. “I'll get my good cleaning tools. Just a few of them.” He said casual as possible. Hazel leaned back a bit trying to see him from her place at the stove. “No, don't you dare! I said tidy up not give it a deep clean! It's clean enough!”   
Makoto sighed a bit. She truly knew him too well, he hadn't intended to just get a few.“Yes darling.” He said. He smiled a bit as he said that with a bit of a playful but sarcastic bite. He came back inside the kitchen area, and just cleared the counter quietly. The two worked on their own tasks in the kitchen, not saying much to each other. It was a comfortable sort of silence that an older couple would share. 

Eventually though Hazel was the first to break it. 

“Hey, Makoto?” 

Makoto looked up as he put the magazines resting on the counter in a better spot. “Hm?” Makoto wondered what it was she wanted. He hoped he didn't do something to annoy her, though he didn't think so. Before he could get too far into his own head she wrapped her arms around him from behind. She pulled the neck part of his gray turtleneck down. 

Then she kissed his neck. 

Feelings of pleasure shot up and down his spine as she did this. The area was surprisingly sensitive and he let out a small sound as he was kissed, his body stiffening. His knees almost buckled from the feathery kisses she gave him there. She pulled away but held his hands smiling. She was being a bit mischievous but that squeeze of his hand was a loving one. A reassuring one. 

“I'm really happy we took this step, you and I. I can't imagine taking it with anyone else and I love what you're doing with the house. I just wanted to tell you that because I feel like I haven't said enough about how much I appreciate all of this lately. The kiss was uh...more for fun. Also because I love you more than anything of course. More then even your best painting job.” 

God, this girl! 

Makoto could feel the tips of his ears turn red. He was still a bit stiff but then he held Hazel's hand. He pulled himself together and laughed a little. “That's so sweet of you Hazel thank you.” He kissed her back on the lips. This kiss wasn't so much a playful one. This was much more deep and romantic. 

Hazel kissed him back passionately. Her hands came up to play with his soft air, the two only pulling away for a quick breath before they continued. Makoto let out a small moan looking at her. “...Will dinner have to wait a bit? I'm...not quite sure if we have the time.” He tried to be the responsible one, but honestly right now he didn't care much for food. Another appetite wanted to be filled now, she was the only thing in his field of vision. 

Hazel nodded. “...I think we have time for one intimate moment if you would like that that is.” The sentence was barely out of her mouth before Makoto kissed her again. He lifted her a bit and put her on the counter. “Then let's. I'll just tidy up afterwards if we make more of a mess then expected.” 

Hazel laughed. “Counter sex? Why Makoto I never realized you were the type.” 

Makoto laughed a bit getting ready. He kissed her again but whispered in her ear, seductive despite the casual interaction. “I normally don't sweetheart, but even I have to admit this is a bit more convenient with our limited time.” 

His hand slid up her leg seductively. Just as they were about to fully begin....  
Knock knock 

Makoto jumped a bit looking at the front door. Hazel perked up as well looking in the same direction. She climbed off sliding to the tiled floor. “Who is that?” she mumbled to herself. Makoto shrugged. “Is it Midori?” He leaned against the hall entryway scowling just a tad. He was a bit miffed he finally got the bravery needed to do something like that only to be stopped. He had been pretty vanilla with Hazel up until this point, he wanted this moment to be special. 

Hazel looked through the peep hole. “Oh it is. He brought something as well looks like he made his own food. Huh. Pretty cool of him. He can cook well so I'm sure it's great. Sorry about that Makoto. Maybe we can...have a moment after he leaves?” She turned to him seeming hopeful. 

Makoto nodded in response. “Of course. I'll get the plates ready. Wonder why he's here early...”

Damn Midori and his horrid timing! Next time he'd do this to him when he got a partner! Ah well...at least they were all here. He was getting to live a comfortable life with the woman he loved. He was also having friends over...something he never thought he'd be fortunate enough for. Most of his life had been moving around a lot before she came into his life. Never staying long, never making connections.

Even with small antics like this, he was happy. Happier then he'd ever been.

It was all thanks to her asking what book he was reading a few years ago. Hazel reaching out to him. 

He would spend his life trying to make her happy. To make her just as happy as she had when he needed it most.


	14. Insufferable Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this awhile back but just got it edited! Here's Hazel interacting with our favorite arrogant Brit!

Hazel gave Minoru a look from across the street. The guy was so annoying with how smug and smarmy he was! Sure he was kind of cute! Still though, she was annoyed with him. She heard how he teased Midori and wouldn't let up on the poor guy. She watched as he interacted with another girl near a stop sign on the corner of the city she called home.

Just a little hand gesture at the sky and a wink and the girl laughed. What was he saying to make her just fall head over heels like that? What was so good about him anyway? Was it that hair, how it was kind of spiky, that look he got when he gave you attention with those ruby eyes...that natural swagger...that charm. 

Alright, fine so maybe Hazel liked the other a little bit! Just a tad! How could she not the other did have a silver tongue, and yes she loved Midori. She was fiercely loyal to her friends when they were hurt but at the same time...Minoru never actually hurt the other. He teased him and poked at her more sensitive friend's feelings sure, but at the same time he was the same with everyone. Even her. She couldn't deny Midori didn't exactly have the thickest skin. 

Still though, maybe Hazel could charm him! Yes! It's not like anyone would see if she acted a bit like a fool. Minoru probably wouldn't even remember who she was for all she knew! With that, she walked over, the metal straps on her boots making kind of a clanging as she walked over. She was in Autumn clothing, her favorite green jacket, black pants, and a lighter green sweater underneath. It was a bit cold she even had to admit. More like Winter coming then early Fall. Her body tensed a bit as the cold air blew past her. 

Minoru seemed to catch a glimpse of Hazel's gold hair and blinked a few times as he noticed her. He smiled a bit after his surprise faded. “Good morning Hazel.” He faced her more fully a smirk on his face. “You don't live in this neighborhood, what brings you here? Need something from a specific store?” He asked as he put a hand in his pocket. 

Hazel shook her head. “No I'm here to see you actually.” She cleared her throat as she gained her bearings. Minoru just swayed a bit. “Take your time. I'm waiting to meet Akio out here, so I have a minute or two to spare for you.” He took his hand out of his pocket checking his phone. “Hm he isn't answering.” He mumbled. 

Hazel nodded. “I want to talk about Midori.” She straightened up as she mentioned him getting on topic. “Why do you tease him so much? That isn't fair, you know he's sensitive about a lot of the stuff you mention but you do anyway! Cinna may not mind it so much but I do! Midori is one of my closest friends! You don't just get away with being rude because you're attractive!” 

Minoru tilted his head raising an eyebrow. “Rude? When was I rude?” He thought. “I mean if you can think of a specific instance I took it too far, we can address it but I don't think I have.” He shrugged. “It's Midori who takes it to heart most of the time, wouldn't you say?” 

Hazel bit her lip. That was true. Minoru had been a bit mean at times, like when he would play into the others insecurities about ever finding love. Or his appearance every so often. She wasn't a fan of those but other times he was more amusing. Like when he poked fun at Midori for being so annoyed by a small thing his brother said. Or when he would scare the other by throwing a toy spider in his way on Halloween. 

All with that dumb suave smirk. 

Damn Minoru. 

She shrugged. “...You do take it too far sometimes! Like Midori is really sensitive about romance! He always had trouble finding someone compatible with him....but the spider was funny.” 

Minoru shrugged. “Glad you think so. When I bought it I thought it was as well.” He tilted his head. “That sensitive about it? He shouldn't be. I don't actually mean it of course. Can't you tell?” He crossed his arms as she started to talk again listening attentively. 

Hazel shrugged. “I mean I can tell but still. It bothers him. I just feel bad seeing how he tries to make himself so small when you mention it.” She sighed. “He can be a little oversensitive and it can be annoying but the way his eyes look it just makes me feel so guilty...” 

Minoru unfolded his arms putting a hand on the witches shoulder. “You really are a caring person.” He mumbled staring at her. 

Hazel shivered in response. The way his accent sounded when he let his voice drop to a whisper. God it was perfect. She hated to admit it. It killed her to admit it. God damn it though she had a crush on Minoru. The British gentleman with a bad boy side he was perfect!

The cocky bastard knew it as well.

Minoru winked at her. “Maybe a bit too much honestly. Though I find that very appealing about you. Do you think that's strange of me?” He whispered to her voice dropping to a deeper tone. A sexy tone. It made the shiver go through Hazel again. God damn it. 

“...N...No I was just saying...Midori is my friend...one of my close friends. I don't want to see him hurting so I came here to talk to you about it. I didn't intend for it to go...um...” 

Minoru's red eyes focused on her as she spoke. Hazel was the center of his world right now. He nodded a bit. “Alright. Look, I do quite hate self censoring. Though for you, I suppose I can be a bit more merciful. If the relationship related teasing bothers him, then I'll avoid jokes of that variety. Does that put your mind at ease, love?” he asked. 

Hazel nodded swallowing thickly. God he called her love just now as well!? She wasn't sure how she'd make it through this without turning into a goo puddle! So far so good though. It's not like she had to stay once she got done what she wanted to say right? 

Hazel smiled at him. “It actually really does thank you Minoru. I was a little scared of how this might go.” She got her bearings back and smiled a little at him. 

Minoru adjusted his glasses and shrugged. “What did you think I was going to bite your head off? If anything is wrong I'd prefer to discuss it. Not have you just hide off in a corner. “I admit, I don't know you particularly well yet, but I like to think I come off as approachable. At least somewhat. I'm not an unfriendly individual. My hostility towards certain people is only because I'm not fond of them. I've yet to be given a reason to turn it on you.” 

Hazel sighed. “Well all I know is that your friends with Akio, you keep the house from falling apart and you don't like Midori so far.” She shrugged. “I don't think it's a bad first impression. You just don't talk much while you're working. I don't want to bother you by trying to ask you random get to know you questions.” 

Minoru nodded a little. “Huh. So I'm kind of mysterious? I give off an air like that? I'm surprised. I'm not actively trying to hide anything.” He got out his phone talking as he did. “Well lets get better acquainted then.” He stretched out his words as he unlocked and typed things on his phone, almost in rhythm with his speech. He showed her his number. “Here. I'm going to have to jet so have my number. You give me yours and you can get to know me beyond house organizer. Sound good?” 

Hazel was surprised at how forward he was. She blinked a few times standing there for a few seconds. Her cheeks tinted a red color as she processed it. She was about to have his number!? Still only one word climbed out from her throat. 

“H...huh?” 

Minoru chuckled a bit at her. “I'm saying we should exchange numbers. That way, we can get to know each other better. Honestly you're acting so flabbergasted, one would think you had a crush on me if they saw you!” He smiled, laughing this time. A genuine one and not like the charming chuckle he used . “You're funny for sure. I enjoy talking to you even if you are a bit of a flustered mess. If you want the number though can we move this along a bit, I have a bus to catch and I don't want to try and run for it. I'll bust my ass on the concrete.” 

Hazel laughed a little. “Yeah yeah definitely! Sorry!” She looked at his phone logging her number in. Then she showed off her own. Minoru gave a quick glance at her screen with those ruby eyes Hazel had grown to enjoy staring at, then he typed it in with ease without having to look a second time. He then sent a text out making Hazel's phone buzz. 

Hazel looked down seeing an emoji of a cake. “The cake you?” She asked curious. 

Minoru nodded. “Ah yes! Just wanted to make sure I didn't make a mistake. I didn't think so, but I like to make sure when it's important to me.” He winked at her. “Talk to you later Hazel. Glad you managed to catch me.” He gave the blonde witch a little wave goodbye smirking again now. With that, he put his hands in his pocket walking quickly to his destination. 

It was then that Hazel actually took in his outfit beyond just the black finger-less gloves. Black boots, brown pants a black pea coat. Wind getting under it as he went made the bottom part billow out which Hazel found herself staring at. He was also wearing a red scarf that blew around a bit as he went as well. A hat would complete the whole look nicely Hazel found herself thinking. 

She shook her head and put her own phone back. She just remembered she was supposed to meet Serena soon herself. It was Serena who actually pushed her to do this in the first place. The more temperamental girl would definitely want to know how it went, why she was so invested in Midori she had no idea but whatever. 

This had gone well. She had her small crushes number. It had gone better then expected, actually!


	15. A Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevaeh and Hazel have a race to determind who is the better runner. Who shall win? Read to find out.

Hazel honestly had no idea how she got herself in this situation. 

Here she was with a small crowd watching her. She herself was wearing a lime green tank top, sports bra and tight biking shorts. The sporty look was topped off with green and black sneakers, and hair in a ponytail. 

Her competition was somewhat similar. 

Nevaeh had not pinned her hair back like Hazel had though every lock of hair was in it's own tiny braid despite also being tied back in the makeshift ponytail. She was wearing sneakers as well, purely black with a silver trim. She was also wearing standard grey shorts and an olive green t shirt. She leaned over into a split, then off to her left effortlessly stretching her left leg. Hazel stared surprised the other was so flexible. 

Nevaeh almost seemed to feel herself being looked at and turned her body a bit so she could see the freckled teenager. Her face remained unreadable. She just stared at the other. Hazel felt a shiver run up her spine and turned away quickly. 

It had started when Hazel saw the other out in the hall. In her own way, she was the queen bee at their high school. A bit bossy and always the center of attention and honestly? She enjoyed it. She wasn't the typical bully from a high school drama, but not exactly the nicest girl in school either. She was immature still. Maybe even a bit bratty. 

So when she said she was the most athletically gifted, or at least the most athletically gifted she knew, she hadn't expected this girl to challenge her. She never even noticed her in fact. She was known for being more cool headed apparently. Admired by even the the upperclassman for her maturity. 

Yet when challenged in her athleticism, a new side of Nevaeh came out. One that brought an intense look to her gray eyes. Like a hardened steel, an unbreakable kind ready for anything. 

Eyes that were sure they could crush her. 

Most would back down just at those eyes, but not Hazel. No, no Hazel was prideful. So she doubled down saying of course she would win against her! 

So here they were. It would be simple. It was a run around the campus. First one back at the starting line would win. Fern stepped between the two holding a little flag. “You ready Hazel?” She asked. “Maybe I can arrange for you to get a 10 second head start! Nevaeh is the best athletics club has! I don't think you can beat her that easy!” 

“Don't patronize me.” She leaned forward glaring at the path ahead. “I can beat her without any handicap.” 

Fern frowned a little but quickly bounced up! “OK! Well then both of you seem ready then!” She waved the flag around a little. “I'm going to count down! Racers ready!?” 

Nevaeh nodded. “I have been for quite sometime.” 

Hazel's eye twitched but she nodded. “I'm ready.” 

Fern nodded and held the flag up high. “ON YOUR MARKS!” 

Hazel's muscles tensed. 

“GET SET!” 

Hazel leaned a bit forward. This was it. This was her moment. She would show her! 

“GO!” 

Fern made the flag go down in a slicing like motion. With that the two took off Hazel propelling herself so hard a small cloud of dust hovered in the air near the ground. The race was on! 

Thankfully it was the perfect day for this, or at least Hazel thought so. Not too hot. Not too cold. A slight breeze but running made her feel a bit cooler for the moment, making running almost easier in a way. The grass was a nice green color as well, but that was all she saw as she went by. She wasn't focused much on the nice day outside today. Today she was focused on winning and that was what she was going to do, come hell or high water!   
The first turn was just up ahead the wall to her right was zooming by as if she was driving a car. She smirked. This was going to be easy! She made the turn skidding a bit but making sure not to slow herself down too much! She wouldn't make any mistakes! She couldn't! She was going to win!   
She was going to WIN! 

So far exhaustion hadn't set in yet. A poor sap who didn't know about this little race was almost trampled but Hazel gracefully ducked out of his way and kept right on going! She hadn't even seen Nevaeh just yet! In fact come to think of it where was she? She turned around and looked to her side. There was Nevaeh, running pretty fast! 

Yet she was still about 4 feet behind her. Hazel smirked. Ah well. Maybe the supposed star athlete was just not having the best running day! Too bad it was at such a critical time! 

The third turn came and Hazel was starting to feel winded now. The longest stretch was behind her now true, but it had still been the longer part of the run. Her breath came in more labored, sweat started to drip from her forehead but she didn't stop. In fact she tried to barrel on even faster. She was in the lead! Just a little more! She only had to do a little m-

Her luck had finally run out. 

Hazel had been going too fast for her own good. She was so focused on what was ahead of her that she didn't notice something just sitting right in her path. The next thing she knew she felt a slight pain in her leg as her leg slammed against it and then her view went from looking at the horizon to looking at a grassy floor...and plummeting face first into it. 

Down she went! Her upper body hit the floor her lower legs kicking upwards as she took her spectacular fall. One any witness would not soon forget. 

After falling she heard the other behind her. It seemed her plan was to wait until they were closer to the end before she truly showed off her speed. She could hear based on Nevaeh's footfall she was faster now. Great. Just great! The footsteps got further and further and before Hazel clamored her way to her feet the other was getting ready to turn and go for the final sprint. 

It was over. There was no way she could catch up. 

Hazel clenched her teeth and kicked at the dirt only to cringe and let out a little cry. Her foot actually really hurt! What had it hit? 

The sound of pain caught the attention of Nevaeh, which wasn't something Hazel expected in the slightest. The athletic girl stopped in her tracks turning to look at her competitor. She looked the other up and down, and then turned jogging back over. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” She looked down. “Did you hurt yourself?” 

Hazel shook her head a little. “Ugh...no. No I'm fine. I don't need any help.” Yet when she tried to move her foot, pain shot up her body. She stumbled falling over again. “FffFfffuck!” She hissed out through clenched teeth.

Nevaeh was not satisfied with the answer and went up to the other. She leaned over next to her and tried to get a better look at her foot. She pulled the sock down a bit and cringed a little. “You may have sprained your ankle.” She said softly. “I hope it's not a break, it doesn't look like it but you shouldn't try and walk on it.” 

Hazel slammed her fist into the ground. Almost like a child throwing a tantrum. “Damn it! I was this close! I would have won!” She cried out. “Now I'll never hear the end of this! I'll be the laughing stock of my whole school forever!” She slammed her fist again, it being one of the few limbs she could move to release her frustration, considering her damaged ankle. 

Nevaeh merely tilted her head, face still a bit hard to read. “You won't hear it forever we'll only be first years for this year of high school. After that you have totally new classmates.” 

Hazel growled a little. “You know what I'm trying to say! No one watching this will ever forget! I've told everyone before this that I could beat you! Now there's no way I can!” She slammed her fist into the ground again. 

Nevaeh watched her do that, through her gray stormy like eyes. “Then perhaps you shouldn't have bluffed and made promises you weren't sure you could keep.” 

Hazel looked at her green eyes flickering with a flame of annoyance. “Are you here just to mock me or check on my ankle!?” Nevaeh didn't seem surprised at all. She remained stone faced as the other acted so hostile towards her. Nevaeh shrugged. 

“No. I'm here to help you over to the finish line. I don't know you very well, but I don't want to see you get mocked or bullied by anyone.” She leaned over putting Hazel's arm around her. “Use me to keep your balance.” She stood up slowly allowing Hazel to keep up her right foot by being on her right side. 

“Lean on me. For the sake of your pride we'll cross the finishing line. Then we'll go straight inside and get you to the nurse. Come on now.” Nevaeh nudged her a bit to make Hazel walk. 

Hazel surprised at the action did so stepping forward along with Nevaeh. Hazel was embarrassed but allowed it. She didn't feel as pained anymore. Still her pride was probably far more damaged then her ankle. She looked at Nevaeh. “...Why not just cross the finish line without me?” 

Nevaeh just shrugged. “Because I'd rather help you. That's true sportsmanship. It's something my mother taught me when I was young. Back then she had a fellow performer she would always compete with.” Nevaeh explained as she slowly helped Hazel to the finish line. 

“The two were very fierce rivals. I remember seeing them egg each other on when I was very young.” She explained. Her eyes stared off into the distance, a more dream like quality to them as she reminisced. 

“One day though during a competition for who could pull off the most intense stunt, or at least on the day it was supposed to happen, she couldn't come. She had been in an accident so my mother performed for her in her stead. Because they were rivals though it confused me.” 

Nevaeh still hobbled with Hazel leaning on her as she got closer to the finish line. She still spoke to Hazel but at a lower register so no one would hear them. “I asked her afterwards why she did that for her rival. Especially considering all the mean things her rival said about her over the years.”   
Nevaeh looked at Hazel. 

“My Mother said that no matter what you do and what your passion was to always be kind and as polite as you can.” Nevaeh explained. “After that her rival had a new respect for her and when my mother needed help she was there for her. I never forgot that, because it inspired me in a lot of ways.” 

Nevaeh smiled. “I try to always do that. Even when someone is being hostile towards me I just do what would make me proud. Treat others the way I would like to be treated. I also always try to be a good sport with those I'm competing with. That is the correct term right?” Nevaeh looked to Hazel for confirmation. 

Hazel stared at her in a bit of shock. It clicked when the other looked at her. Those gray eyes reminded Hazel of a cloudy day. They always seemed disinterested in everything around them, but now they captured her. Made her feel like the center of the room. Made Hazel feel like she was actually cared for! 

In a way that was why she acted this way she did. She was used to being rejected. Her own family sent her away to this place. They said they loved her yet if they did why did they send her to such a far off place. So what if their previous neighborhood wasn't safe!? She should have been able to stick with her family no matter what happened. 

Thinking back on it, it was part of the reason she became so hostile here. She wanted to be admired, it was part of her nature to enjoy that sort of attention. Yet at the same time, she kept everyone at a distance. Shot down anyone who got too close for comfort. Yet now Nevaeh had taken a cannon and blew a hole right into her walls. 

Hazel looked up at Nevaeh as they crossed the finish line. There was some clapping at Nevaeh's show of good sportsmanship but neither of the racers cared much. Now she was just slowly making her way into the school with Hazel. They remained quiet as Nevaeh arrived to the outside of the nurses office. 

“We're here.” 

Hazel was snapped out of her deeper thoughts by this. She looked at Nevaeh then the door. Hazel thought a little bit still not quite moving to go in just yet. She looked at Nevaeh again. She thought about it a little more. Should she even try and open up? Would the other even accept the small step towards friendship. 

“...Can you stick with me?” Hazel muttered still looking at the floor. “I actually don't want to be by myself...this really hurts.” It hurt her pride to say that out loud. To admit to any of what she was feeling and her want to reach out. She expected Nevaeh to just walk off, a smile as she struggled not to laugh at her. Maybe tell her friends about how pathetic Hazel was. 

Nevaeh did not, however. She merely smiled softly. “Of course. You crossed the finish line and you did well. Consider this your reward for your hard work.” 

Perhaps Nevaeh was trying to make Hazel's pride a bit less bruised by making it seem like an equal exchange of sorts. Of course Nevaeh was doing it just to be nice, though Hazel took it regardless. It stifled her embarrassment. 

“Thanks...” Hazel mumbled. 

With that Nevaeh lead the other inside. The athlete stayed in the nurses office with her. For the first time ever, she talked about how she got here. Nevaeh had been a good listener, listening closely as Hazel was patched up. That day Hazel made a new friend. One she knew she could depend. Nevaeh as she walked home with Hazel even offered to introduce her to other friends she may enjoy the company of. 

She decided it would be a nice idea.


	16. Magic Or Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Been busy but I have still been writing, just not proofreading! In this one Hazel has a bit of a spat with her sister in law. Does anyone die or get horribly injured? Read to find out!

“Magic definitely is not a better fighting style then martial arts!” 

Nuan slammed her hands on the kitchen table of Hazel's home.

Hazel could only blink a few times in surprise. Well that had come out of nowhere. Her new sister in law was normally a pretty polite individual. She had been warned Nuan could sometimes be a bit rowdy. Though this was her first time seeing it in person. Hazel hadn't realized that she would react in such a big way. Yet here she was, hands slammed down on the wooden round kitchen table, still pressing into it like she wanted to smash it in half with her bare hands. 

Hazel tilted her head. “Uh...OK?” she smiled a little. “I never said it wasn't Nuan. No need to be upset just calm down a little.” She put her hands up in a defensive position smiling. Where had Nuan gotten the impression she had ever said that!? She totally never said that! 

“I heard you last night saying that to Serena!”

Alright so maybe she did say that, but she was kidding! 

Hazel stood up lightly grabbing her companions wrist. “Hey,hey Nuan! Calm down! I didn't mean that! It was just a joke for Serena and I. You once beat her in a fight at the Halloween party I had last year, remember? Even with magic she couldn't beat you.” 

Nuan shook her head. “That doesn't matter. For Makoto and I, martial arts have been such an important part of our lives. Especially from my Dad. That's just not fair of you to even joke about. I thought you were more respectable then that.” 

Ouch. Hazel couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at that! 

“N-Nuan come on...” She sighed a bit biting her lip. She should have been a bit more careful. Now Nuan was moping and refusing to talk to her. Had this been Serena doing the moping she'd ignore her. With Nuan though, it was as if she disappointed her own mother! 

Hazel got up and leaned against the counter awkwardly. Nuan got up as well turning away and crossing her arms. The wood floor creaked underneath them. “...Makoto did a good job on the kitchen.” Nuan mumbled, changing the subject. 

That much was true but even that didn't make her mood better. Makoto had made it look so cheerful. There was only one window in here above the sink, but Makoto had painted the room a light green and put flowery small curtains over that window. It made the room seem brighter. The pantries and such were a darker wood compared to the wood on the floor. It created a nice contrast. It was also very clean...typical Makoto, Hazel thought. She tried to distract herself by taking in the details of the kitchen. 

The moment Hazel looked back at Nuan, the guilt fell on her like a pile of bricks yet again. Crap. What could she do to make this right? Her eyes darted about and she fidgeted a bit as she tried to think. Then an idea hit her. One could almost see the cartoonish light-bulb pop up on top of Hazel's head as it occurred to the witch. 

“Uhh...” Hazel pulled her phone out pretending to check it. “Hang on Nuan. I need a moment. Someone is calling me.” Hazel walked up the steps of her new home and shut her and Makoto's bedroom door. She sighed leaning against the door and then went inside her walk in closet. She had an idea she was going to make Nuan feel better and remedy the hurtful comment she had made the other night. 

Hazel changed her outfit to something a bit more flexible. She put on a black t shirt, sports bra and gray shorts. She smiled a bit looking at herself in the mirror. She tied her hair back in preparation. She was going to do a surprise attack on Nuan! Yes! That would work. She put on a mask from Halloween as well. It was like a phantom thief of sorts. It belonged to Makoto but if she tied it tighter, then she had no problem with it fitting correctly. In fact it covered most of her face now! Perfect! 

Hazel opened the bedroom window and went downstairs quietly, skipping the ones that she knew were noisy or creaked a bit. She jumped the last two landing on the wood that didn't creak on one foot. She tilted a little and waved her arms about to keep her balance, but managed to steady herself without a sound. 

With that she went for it. She held her hand out at Nuan who was just looking out the kitchen window. Hazel smirked from her place in the hallway. A sneak attack! That would be a great way to start this. She didn't use as strong as a light beam on purpose. Making Nuan feel better? Yes! Destroying her kitchen with magic in the process? Hell no. 

She shot the beam. Nuan noticed the glimmer through the metal just as she shot it. She gasped and turned a bit before jumping out of the way just before the light beam hit a cabinet, then bounced off of it dissipating in the air like glitter. 

Nuan had already gotten into a defensive state. She glared at her. She hadn't even noticed it was Hazel, but then again who would exactly? Especially if they thought their life was threatened. It seemed Nuan was fight rather then flight. “Who are you? Are you a magic user friend of Hazel's? If you don't stop attacking me, I will hurt you.” She glared at Hazel. 

It took a lot of effort for Hazel to keep from smirking. She shot again, this time directly at where Nuan's abdomen was. Nuan jumped again, doing a flip and landing on her hands. She jumped launching herself in Hazel's direction. 

Hazel hadn't expected that move. Nuan seemed to be going for evasive maneuvers not a direct attack. Hazel gasped as she was kicked in the abdomen. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest and all the air inside her felt like it was pushed out. She fell to the floor and Nuan took that moment to put her foot on Hazel's solar plexus, pushing down hard and glaring down at what she thought was an intruder. 

Hazel was still trying to catch her breathe as Nuan took her mask off. Nuan's clenched teeth became a mouth wide open in shock. “Hazel!?” Nuan said in surprise. “What are you doing? I could have hurt you!” She immediately knelt down at her side and tried to help Hazel sit up. “Are you alright?”

Hazel did her best to sit up on her own with limited success. She gave Nuan a thumbs up weakly coughing. “Yeah...bit too late to not hurt me though...” She leaned against Nuan's arm using it as a support. 

Nuan sighed. “Well don't pretend to be a home invader, now you've learned a valuable lesson!” She nodded a bit to herself. “Haven't you?” She smiled at Hazel. 

Hazel nodded a bit weak. “Two actually...” she mumbled. “One...what you just said. Then two..magic isn't better then martial arts for sure.” 

Nuan blinked a few times in surprise. “...You thought I actually believed that?” She bit her lip but her mouth curled into a smile and then she started to laugh. “Oh gosh Hazel? You did that just to make me feel better? Hahahahaha!” 

Hazel pouted. “T-That's no fair! You can't laugh now! Did you stop being mad!?” 

Nuan looked at her wiping a tear from her eye. “I didn't doubt my abilities Hazel. I was just upset because you said something so thoughtless, and I thought you doubted my abilities. I'm sorry I hit the roof so easily. I didn't intend to make you feel so guilty. My pride was just a bit wounded as all.” 

Hazel wanted to be angry with her sister in law! She went through all that trouble and guilt for nothing. Upon seeing Nuan laugh though Hazel couldn't help it. She started laughing as well. It did hurt her abdomen a bit but she couldn't help it! This whole thing was just a misunderstanding from overreacting a little! 

The two laughed for a bit and then Nuan fully helped Hazel up. “There you go. I'll get you some ice for my kick. It's the least I can do after all. No more getting yourself injured on my behalf! You're my sister in law! I should be getting injured protecting you and the family you're going to have with my brother soon.” 

Nuan walked into the kitchen. 

Hazel blinked a few times at that, then blushed. “H-huh!? Wait Makoto and I aren't...I mean yeah we do want a family and we did buy a bigger place but that was only to get out of the city a little! W-we didn't do it just for...for!” 

Nuan laughed from the other room. “True but I had a tarot card reading done by Umi. She said in the next few months someone in my family would be announcing big news. I think it might be you. Just a theory.” Nuan hummed a bit as she looked for what she needed in the freezer. 

Hazel thought a little bit...despite how flustered she got, she had to admit. The other _might_ be onto something. It had been on her mind to perhaps start that process. 

Just a little. 

Hazel smiled a bit to herself shuffling into the kitchen. “It's not that bad Nuan, don't worry!” 

Nuan looked over. “Well still. We're family I have to take good care of you while I'm here!” 

The other would make a great Aunt some day.


	17. Self Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel has a new guest staying in her basement for a bit after an incident at his old place. She doesn't know much about him, but decides to try. Though...he is Serena's friend, not hers. Will they even gel very well? In this installment Hazel decides its worth a shot!

Hazel looked at her guest. It was someone she was mostly unfamiliar with if she was being honest. The only reason she had him here was because Serena claimed that the other was trustworthy. Dagen was an odd one. He had just been camping out in her finished basement. All his possessions with him fit on the throw rug and love-seat in front of the TV. In a way it was kind of depressing. 

The story was that his apartment had gotten burned down in an unfortunate accident and he needed a place to stay. Since Hazel had recently moved up to a house with her betrothed Makoto, they had just enough room. 

Hazel naturally was of course against the idea. A total stranger in her house, was Serena insane? Though Serena made a persuasive argument for Dagen's case. In the end she found herself giving in. Makoto was less than happy with her choice. In fact, Hazel had to stop the other from kicking Dagen back out again. Especially when Dagen had apparently ruined Makoto's organization downstairs. Ah yes the other was so picky about that. It annoyed even her at times. 

Dagen had been very quiet since he arrived. Hazel always felt the need to check down there to make sure the other was still alive. He didn't really move much, unless it was to eat or something of that nature. That and to check and see if he could get a new living arrangement in his original neighborhood. 

Hazel this time was coming downstairs to actually talk to the other a little bit. When she came downstairs the other was reading something. He squinted at it not even seeming to hear her. “...Shit's weird.” he mumbled. 

Dagen was almost like a male version of Serena. Except purple was his motif more so then blue. His hair was short, thick and a bit choppy. It was a dark purple hue with his natural hair color, a dark brown, revealing itself at the ends. His eyes were a similar purple hue. The way he just glared at what he was reading was amusing to her. She quietly padded over, and looked over his shoulder. Her face dropped. 

Was that...some weird...hentai manga?

Dagen looked at the other briefly and then jumped up immediately covering his screen. “Oh no! No no no! This isn't mine! I'm not into this I'm...I was curious cause someone sent me this through my email.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It's weird shit. I'm not an internet savvy guy...this makes me wanna keep it that way.” He hung his head still keeping his hand over his neck. 

Hazel stared in surprise still. She believed the other but now she was amused. She pressed her lips together tightly stifling a laugh. Dagen noticed and glared at her. “Hey! Don't laugh it's not funny! I'm gonna need bleach to get rid of that shit!” He leaned forward putting his head directly into the pillow, a fwom sound coming out as his forehead hit it.

Hazel walked around to face him leaning against that arm of the couch. “I hope you've been enjoying it here. You've been a really nice house guest so far. I was worried it might be chaotic since we've never met. What did you say your name was?” 

Dagen looked up at her. He seemed a little taken aback by how nice she was. He leaned back a little more and stretched a bit. He looked at her and shrugged. “Dagen. Dagen King. You're Hazel...Serena's...friend?” He looked off to the side in an unsure way. 

Hazel smiled a bit. The other was very expressive it was fun for her to read the other. “We are. I think we are anyway. She is...kind of hostile.” She glared at the floor. “We're still friends though I guess. I don't know how you tolerate her she's so nuts!” 

Dagen chuckled. “She's nuts, but it's fun for me. I'm used to being more of a homebody. When she met me, she antagonized me into some fight. After that was done, I started to like her. We're just friends though. I haven't dated her or anything like that. People think we are, so I figured I'd clarify.” 

The other didn't get nervous so he was definitely telling the truth. The idea of it was cute though. She nodded. “That's similar to how we met, but we haven't warmed up nearly as well. You seem OK though. So Dagen, tell me more about yourself. What do you do?” 

Dagen clicked his tongue. “Uhh..I'm not really impressive. I handle the junk metal at this car repair place for a girl named Xena. I like the job it's fun for me and she pays me really well. It actually helps me de-stress. Bet you've never heard that about a job. Normally it's the other way around. You hate work, de-stress when you aren't there.” he sighed content and stretched a bit letting out a grunt. 

“I dunno. I'm a boring guy to be honest. I don't really know what I'm good at. I do fitness and I'm good at wrecking shit. That's about it.” He clenched his teeth a bit but let out a long breath and loosened again. “Sorry it pisses me off. Everybody else seems to have some talent but I don't seem to have anything interesting.” 

Hazel frowned a little bit. She patted his arm. “Hey, don't say that! I'm sure there's something. Have you tried anything new?” 

Dagen thought a bit rubbing the back of his neck again. “Uhh...hair? I'm pretty good with hair. I did this dye myself.” he gestured to his head. It blended really well and did look aesthetically pleasing, even like he really did have purple hair. Hazel eyes widened with interest and a bit of surprise.   
“Whoa you did that yourself? I thought you had it done somewhere.” 

She touched it a bit making Dagen look at her hand eyes widening a bit. He gulped a bit seeming a little nervous at the closeness. “Yup...I've never done another person though. Just me. I don't know...I could get better at it...but won't it look kinda weird? Someone like me doing hair? I'll probably fucking just intimidate everyone.”

Hazel shook her head. “You aren't intimidating. If you think you might be good, maybe you should try it! Anything you feel you want to try you should.” She smiled. “Don't worry about how people might perceive you for it. Don't be scared to just go for something new either.” 

Dagen listened to her as she spoke drinking in her advice. He nodded a little. “Hair shit aside...I got a few other things in mind that might be fun. I've never cooked anything from scratch. Didn't think I could. Want me to help you out today with whatever your doing? Serena says you can cook pretty well. I'd love to learn a thing or two from you.” 

Hazel stood up, but gestured for the other to follow. “How the heck did you manage to avoid doing that for long?” She laughed a bit. “We'll have to fix that! No matter what you should learn how. It's really rewarding.” She went up the basement steps the other close behind. Dagen watched her go up a few steps behind, hands in his pockets. “Id just eat a lot of fruit and vegetables...buy shit made already. I find myself not having a lot of time to do actual meal prep.” He followed behind her taking the steps two at a time to catch up.

“You're probably right. In that case give me a crash course Hazel. I can tell you more about myself if ya wanna know. Maybe by the end of that, I'll have two witch friends who knows.” 

Hazel laughed in response. “I would say you already have another one. You're sweet Dagen. I like you.” 

As the two went upstairs Hazel was excited. Hopefully Dagen would stay here for a few more days. Even if he did get a place sooner then expected, she enjoyed having him. Not only was he a great potential new friend and nice conversation, but the most polite house guest she ever had! 

She wondered idly to herself if Dagen would get this right on the first try.


	18. At The Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagen takes Hazel to a shelter so she can adopt a pet to complete her new home for sure. As it turn out a friend of Dagen's works there that Hazel hasn't been introduced to yet. What pet will Hazel wind up choosing? Can Ebele find the perfect fit?

Dagen and Hazel walked down the street. It was a hot August day, the sun beat down on the two causing Hazel to have to stop midway. She leaned against the wall breathing heavily. “Dagen...this place...two things. One, it better have air conditioning. Two, it better have dogs and cats up the ass. I am leaving with a cute animal today and that's final!” 

Hazel switched position putting her palms on her knees. Her breathing labored. She was wearing a green tank top, and darker green shorts with flip flops. She had tried to be a bit more fancy today, her hair was in a ponytail and a cute green bow. She was also wearing sunglasses along with an emerald green ring to complete the look. Despite not having too much on, she still felt like she was about to burst into flames! 

Dagen, not doing much better, let out a long sigh. He grabbed his black tank top collar, almost trying to fan himself with it pulling it in and out. He was wearing gray baggy shorts and slip on shoes. He looked at her. “I swear it's the nicest animal shelter I've ever seen. My best friend works there. It's a couple blocks away from my old apartment.” 

Hazel looked at him nodding. “Just this turn right?” She mumbled. She took in a deep breath and went for it. She let out a sigh in relief as she looked down the street. “There it is...cute sign.” The little dog to the left of the words was drawn in a cute way in her opinion. It's big eyes practically begging people to at least take a look. The Pet Center was the name of the place. Hazel felt a new energy and sprinted for it. 

Dagen followed behind. “H-hey wait Hazel! Come on give me a sec!” He ran behind her catching up pretty easily. When the doors opened Dagen practically shivered at the cold air but collapsed in the lobby right there. The sound of him hitting the floor was met with a few people looking up. A few chuckled most likely finding his actions relatable. 

Hazel looked over. She was sweaty but had managed to not fall over. She looked at the other. “You OK?” She asked. She leaned over gently patting the other on the back. Before her taller companion could reply however one of the employee's came in. He didn't seem to notice Dagen until he looked around the room and spotted him. That was when his eyes widened and he came running over.

“Dagen! Hey! Are you OK? Why did you walk all the way here?” Unsure of what to do the other man just seemed to fan the other with his clipboard. The employee spoke loudly sounding worried as he did this. Dagen just moaned. “Ebele I'm fine...just give me a second to enjoy this...” 

Hazel tilted her head. “Ebele?” She mumbled. “Wait you two know each other?” She looked at the two of them. It was hard for her to fathom the two were truly so different! Ebele looked up at her and blinked a few times. He tilted his head squinting at her a little bit. Then he nudged Dagen. “Dagen, is this your girlfriend?” 

Dagen shot up like a shot. “Not my girlfriend!” He immediately said. “Just a friend who happens to be a girl!”

Ebele cringed at the volume and reached over to his left ear adjusting something that Hazel couldn't see. “Ahh OK OK!” He put up one hand defensively. “No need to yell, you're hurting my ears a little bit.” He mumbled. “You can yell but not so close...”

Dagen blinked a few times looking away embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Shit shit...sorry. You're right though, this is the girl I told you about. She's just NOT my girlfriend.” Dagen put a lot of emphasis on that for whatever reason. Hazel couldn't help but smile at how flustered he got. Dagen continued to explain. 

“She wants a pet, her and her husband have been talking about it. I figured we could come to you, since you're an expert at that.” 

Ebele came over shaking her hand vigorously. “Oh that's great! I'm so happy you decided to choose us! I love this job, it really is my dream job working with animals! I know everything there is to know about them! I can definitely find a perfect fit for you and your home, no time at all!” His eyes practically sparkled at her. He spoke softly when he was near her, almost hard for her to hear. 

Ebele pulled away a little bit. “Oh! It might be better if you help a little bit Dagen. It might make this go even faster then expected. I normally don't need a lot of help, but I want to make sure I get this down perfectly, since she seems important to you.” 

Dagen nodded. “Yeah sure that'll work. You get the papers ready.” With that Ebele nodded and walked over to a place on the desk, presumably looking for the forums necessary for Hazel to leave with a pet today. Hazel was a bit confused. What did Dagen know about pets? From what she understood, he never had any of his own! Before she could even ask though Dagen turned towards her. 

“Ebele is...he's hard of hearing for lack of a better word.” He explained. “One ear is way worse than the other.”

To him without the hearing aids, it either sounds really muffled or like it's far away. Hearing aids definitely made it better but he has trouble with higher pitched sounds still. So girl voices are a little harder on him. He wants me to sign out what you say.” He shrugged. “Should I have mentioned that detail before we met him?” he asked.

Hazel blinked a few times. It all made sense now. She nodded. “Ah...I mean maybe it would have been better. It's fine that you didn't though. I just don't like to make an ass of myself. If it would make it easier, I'd love of it if you signed it out. I didn't know you learned sign language Dagen!” She smiled seeming impressed. “I thought you'd mention it.” 

Dagen shrugged. “It didn't cross my mind. I used to talk with him for hours before he started talking verbally and was able to hear my voice. He smiled a little. “It was really fun I liked it. I learned sign language just for him...now sometimes I kinda sign while I talk. It'll be easy to fall back into the habit.” he shrugged a grin still on his face. 

He really lighted up talking about Ebele. Hazel honestly really liked that. It was so sweet! “See Dagen you do have things about you that you can do! You are impressive!”She smiled. Dagen blushed a bit seeming unsure of what to say. 

“Uh...yeah sure whatever.” he mumbled. He rubbed the back of his neck seeming bashful about it. “It's not a big deal really.” 

With that Ebele returned with the papers. “Alright got it!” His voice was a bit loud as he came over. A little more so then needed. “Shall we go this way!?” 

Hazel nodded smiling. Dagen signed something to Ebele. Ebele blinked a few times at it and chuckled. He signed something back and then looked at Hazel talking at a more low volume. “Sorry about that.” He smiled at her. “Not the best at estimating my own volume.” He explained. “Oh right, do you want to see the cats or dogs?” 

Hazel thought a little. “The cats. Makoto has always wanted one, and I honestly wouldn't mind having one either. It would complete what we have going on right now.” Ebele nodded. “That is dowwnnnn...here.” he gestured to the right as he seemed to recall it and went to the right. “We recently moved everyone. Remodeling work was needed here.” He stopped at a window. “Some of our kittens are in here.” 

Hazel went and looked at them by the window. Her eyes lit up. “Oh my god...” she whispered. She stared at the small balls of fur. 

The room was nicely colored almost like a playroom. Every kitten in there was clearly well taken care of. Hazel focused on two kittens that were playing in particular. A bolder orange one swiping at a meeker white one with a dark gray fur patch over his eyes. He was playing defense dangerously close to the edge of the cat tree they were having their little battle on. 

Ebele noticed and smiled. “Oh those two! A lot of people think they're cute. We could never find anyone that met the criteria though. They have to be adopted out together.” He explained. “We found them together when they were rescued. When we take one out, the other gets depressed.” He sighed a bit. “It's cute but sad at the same time in a way.” 

Hazel thought about it watching them. “Well, if that's what they need maybe I could. Makoto only wanted one but...him complaining about two? I doubt it. He might just be upset if we don't have enough supplies. He always wants to make sure everything is perfect.” She laughed thinking about it. 

Ebele nodded. “I have all day to help you decide and look around. I can even get them or bring you in there to see them.” He tapped his chin. “Or we can check on the the puppy playroom. We rotate every few hours which pets are in the playrooms. It was my Mothers idea.” 

When he said that the kitten on the edge from earlier fell onto the carpet. The loosing kitten mewled whining like a child that lost a toy. Hazel gasped a bit. “Is he OK?” She asked, voice wavering a bit with concern. Ebele nodded. “He's fine, it's carpet. He also landed on his feet it looks like.” 

Dagen was dead quiet. Then he snickered as he watched the cat get up. “Long live the king.” He mumbled before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

Hazel simply rolled her eyes looking over at Dagen. “Seriously? Come on he could have gotten hurt.” It was a little funny, but Hazel already felt a kinship with the two kittens. 

Ebele gave Dagen a nudge with his shoulder. He didn't say anything but his lips were tightened into a tight grin as he tried not to laugh. 

Hazel noticed that and sighed crossing her arms. “Boys...” She mumbled. Ebele gave in laughing along with Dagen. 

When Ebele recovered he sighed. “I..I'll just.” He cleared his throat and went into the room. The cats all looked up simultaneously when he arrived. Some meowed coming up to him, rubbing against his leg purring. Some meowed for attention. It was sweet how Ebele handled the animals. How they all seemed to love him so much charmed Hazel quite a bit. 

Ebele picked up the one kitten off the floor. Then his mischievous orange partner from the cat tree. He brought them over holding the two rascals as they wriggled trying to escape. The orange one meowed more intensely complaining until Ebele held him in a more secure way. “Here they are. They're both boys actually. They may even be the from the same litter we aren't exactly sure.” He confessed. “We found them abandoned...but they did flourish here! That was a relief they were in bad health I was really worried.” He sat in front of Hazel watching the two as he put them on Hazel. 

Hazel stared at the kittens as he spoke. She couldn't even help herself, she sat down holding both the kittens on her lap. The little orange one tried to play with her hand, nibbling lightly on her fingers. His eyes wild as he got carried away with his playing. “No biting.” Hazel said in a light scolding tone. 

The kitten blinked a few times getting his mouth off her. The other kitten was staying on Hazel's lap already falling asleep there. He stubbornly tried to keep his eyes open though, teetering a bit as he fell asleep in his sitting position. Hazel chuckled at that petting him. “You've had quite a fight haven't you?” The kitten purred in response at being pet. 

Dagen leaned over looking at them. “Whoa they really like you.” He said. He tried to reach over and touch the sleepier kitten. He jumped not expecting Dagen and he tumbled to the center of Hazel's lap looking up confused and a bit nervous, tail between his legs. 

Dagen pulled back jumping a bit. “Oh shit! Sorry! Is he OK?” he sat down next to Hazel concerned leaning in to look. Ebele looked closer but nodded. “You just startled him a bit. He's fine. We call the orange one Jet and the other one Dot. Not the most original names, but it was just too cute to pass up the chance.” 

Ebele stroked Jet's head lightly, and he turned around trying to play with Ebele's fingers next. Hazel shrugged. “I don't know, I think the names are pretty cute.” She sighed as she looked at them. “Great now I'm attached why'd you have to say the names.” The witch rested her chin in her hands. She had intended to look around a bit more but these two would be a good match for the home! They had plenty of space at the new house, and the money to care for them. With all that in mind, she supposed it was settled. 

“I'll take them both. How much are these two?” 

Ebele tapped his chin. “Hmm...well both of them are pure breeds. They're 50 dollars each. We try to make them more affordable here so more people will take in animals...but you are Dagen's friends so tell you what. I'll cover 20 dollars of it. That way overall it's only 80 dollars for the two of them on your end.” He smiled closing his eyes as he did. It was a pleasant warm smile. 

Hazel was surprised. “You'd really do that? 

Ebele nodded. “Yeah definitely. I want to see everyone here adopted out. I really do love animals.” He sighed. “In a way I always related to them more then humans. Before I got better at communicating with people, they were probably my only friends. Guess that is sort of dorky huh?” He chuckled a bit. 

Hazel shook her head. “No I relate to that. I've always really enjoyed nature and animals.” She patted his arm. “I really appreciate the discount thank you. You're a really nice person. It's also inspiring to see someone living their dream like that. The world would be a better place if there were more people like you in it.” 

Ebele blinked a few times and blushed a bit. “Oh please you flatter me!” he waved his hand dismissively. “You're the great one. A lot of people don't really take to Dagen really well.” He explained. “They think he's a bad guy, but you saw past that. I really appreciate that.”

Hazel wondered why people thought that, but set that aside for now. “Dagen was a good house guest. Maybe more people should have him over and they'd change their minds about him. Anyway though.” She stood up. “Let's get this done. I don't want to keep anyone else waiting if they want to see the cats. Though if you'd like, you can come join us for dinner later. You can help me set up for the cats and we can get to know each other a little better.” 

Ebele nodded. “Oh! Of course. I was honestly hoping you would offer to let me visit the cats. I wasn't going to ask but I have to be honest I'm really attached.” he chuckled. He pet one of them again. 

Hazel looked at him as he paid attention to the cat. “Why not just adopt them if you liked them so much?” 

Ebele shrugged a bit. “Not enough room in my house.” 

Dagen chimed in again. “When you have 3 big dogs already that's a bad idea as well probably.” 

Ebele looked up and then stood up playfully punching him in the arm. Dagen just let out kind of an oof sound. “Dogs you love, jerk!” Ebele went into another fit of laughter. 

Hazel smiled watching the two. It was honestly so cute to see two people so close. They were like siblings. She wished Midori and Akio were that close in a sense. 

Pretty soon after, Hazel was carrying the kittens out in a carrier, some other necessary things in her other hand. “Hey Dagen?” Hazel looked up at him. “Quick question. Can you teach me sign language?” She asked. 

Dagen looked at her kind of taken aback. “Uhh...I mean...I could try! I'm not a great teacher but I know it well.” As he spoke Hazel looked down noticing as he made hand motions while he spoke. Dagen looked down at his hands and blinked a few times. 

“Oh shit! Yeah I'm warning ya, once you learn sometimes you can't stop using it when you talk like if you get in the habit of it like I did. I used a lot of sign language with Ebele. Lots of it.” He laughed. “Still I'll teach you if you want to learn.”

Hazel nodded. “Yeah. I do. I honestly really like Ebele. I think it would make him happy to know I cared enough to learn it on his behalf.” 

Dagen smiled rubbing the back of his head. “Heh. That's sweet he'd love that. I'll start you off with the alphabet then. This one is A-” 

Hazel listened carefully mimicking him trying to embed it in her memory. 

She couldn't wait to see Ebele's face when he came over later!


	19. In Need Of Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel is surprised and happy to see Umi's best friend Bolah is at the house for a visit after a bit of time. She is also surprised to find Bolah wants advice from her.

Hazel looked up from her work, blinking a few times. She felt a new presence in here with her. Not any entity, even though Umi used to practice here, this room had been cleansed of any entities. Though granted it needed to be cleaned in a physical way. 

Maybe she was feeling the full effect of the clutter? There were a lot of papers in here. The darker blue color of the walls and the gray carpet in need of cleaning. She kept putting it off, it really needed to be done! She sighed a bit pushing away from her desk and jumping when she finally noticed what the presence was. 

There was Bolah! She had jumped back hiding behind the doorway wall as well startled by Hazel, but the witch had seen her. A stack of papers tipped a bit then fell flying around the room. Bolah gasped immediately running in. Hazel assumed that she was trying to catch some of the papers mid-air. Hazel sat up helping Bolah pick them up. The moment they made eye contact Bolah stammered out a nervous diatribe. 

“Ah! Im sorry Ms Mcallistor! I didn't mean to startle you! I just wanted to see if you were in here because Umi said you were living here now! I know you're probably working and all that, I'm super sorry!” 

Hazel blinked a few times and then shook her head. “Ah, no don't worry about it Bolah calm down. I was just reading something. It's nice to see you, I haven't in a long time.” She put everything on her desk smoothing out her jeans. “Would you like some tea? I can make you some if you want. Yuji has all sorts here it has it's own cabinet.” She chuckled as she walked down the hallway. 

The floor creaked as they walked against the dark wood floor. The kitchen looked a bit nicer than the other room. Still the home they had was still a bit cramped, but the kitchen was cozy regardless.

Hazel approached the cabinet and opened it. “If not tea maybe some ice cream? We have a lot of that maybe even as much of it as tea, Yuji is quite fond of it as well.” She looked in the freezer pulling out the cookies and cream instead. Bolah was grabbing her dress fidgeting a little bit nervous. “Uh! Yeah sure...I like ice cream...that one is my favorite.” she confessed. 

Hazel nodded having the feeling she might say that. Good choice on her part! “Perfect then. We have plenty of that but also? A crazy amount of peach. Yuji loves that one the most.” Hazel prepared it humming to herself occasionally looking at Bolah to try and find out what was up. 

The girl clearly wanted to talk about something but wasn't sure how to go about it. She kept touching her red and dark gold patterned dress awkwardly. She kicked at the ground a bit, and her eyes darted around the room in a nervous way. She tapped her finger against her other hand. 

It would be up to Hazel to prompt her to talk. With that in mind she set both bowls of ice cream down on the kitchen table. Both bowls were red and shiny. She chose them on purpose truth be told. Not only were they one of the few sets of dishes that didn't need washing, but red also was her favorite color. “I know you like these. Last time you were here you wouldn't stop staring you loved how shiny they were.” She giggled remembering the cute memory. 

Bolah blushed a little bit and nodded. “Yeah Ms Mcallistor.” Hazel placed a spoon in front of the girl and sat across from her, putting one in front of herself as well. 

“So what have you been up to these days?” She traced her finger against the wood as Bolah took in a breath and began to talk. 

“I've been OK. I've been doing good at flute practice, I'm getting good grades...a boy at school, he asked me out to a dance this weekend.” She mumbled that last part and practically forced it. 

Hazel grinned. “Oh! That sounds really nice!” She didn't act too eager. She didn't want to scare the other away or anything. “What's he like if you don't mind me asking?” 

Bolah's grip on her dress tightened and she blushed. “Ahhh! His name is Darnell! He's in the music club as well but he told me he's actually more into the wood-shop and was doing this to maybe learn a new skill. He's really cool and he said he wanted to take me. I'm excited about it but...I'm worried he might not like me when he gets to know me better.” 

Hazel tilted her head resting her chin on the back of her hands. “Why are you so worried about that?” She asked. “It's a first date you should keep it light. Keep it relaxed you know? Just try and get to know Darnell better. If he's the one for you and you act like yourself, then I'm sure he'd like you. You're the cutest thing after all.” 

Bolah had started eating her ice cream. She looked at Hazel intently as she spoke but when she was finished her eyes darted back down. “It's just that I'm worried about what he might think cause...” she blushed. “Well you know how a lot of the girls my age...some of em! Uh, have already you know, kissed and done sexy stuff?” 

Hazel had to resist the urge to laugh at how flustered Bolah was getting. She was 15 much like Umi and she supposed a bit of a late bloomer. Umi was as well, not in the same way. Umi was quite mature for her age but still a bit on the short younger looking side. It was something Umi whined about quite a bit, but with Bolah it was a bit different. 

Bolah was taller and looked more her age, but emotionally there was more growth needed. Bolah did lack a bit of confidence and tended to be the type to play it safe. In Hazel's mind she was like a flower in the middle of blooming, but not quite there yet. Hazel found herself wanting to play big sister and nurture her, see her when fully bloomed and at her fullest potential. Bolah always trying to follow every rule, doing her best to do the right things. She was sweet, honestly Hazel loved her. Sometimes she honestly wanted to adopt the girl. Bolah really was like the younger sister she never had. 

“He isn't pressuring you into anything right?” Hazel leaned forward a bit squinting a bit. If he did that then she would kill him! No one hurt Bolah or make her so anxious under her watch! 

Hazel must have been making a threatening face because Bolah straightened up and tensed like she was getting scolded. “Ah! No nothing like that! I was just thinking ahead about that stuff because! I...I don't know if I'm ready for that like the other girls!” Bolah blurted out. “I-I mean.” Her eyes darted around. “I've never thought much about it until now but he'll probably want to kiss or something!I'm not sure I'm ready! What if he thinks I'm a prude and wants a different girl instead!?” 

 

Bolah hung her head a little blushing deep red. “I must be pretty embarrassing, huh? I'm a total dork compared to the other girls in school.”

Hazel got up and hugged Bolah. “No, Bolah you aren't. You just aren't ready for all of that stuff yet. If he can't accept your boundaries then he isn't actually the guy for you.” She patted her shoulder. “Here's my advice. If he's a gentleman-” Hazel made sure to put a lot of emphasis on that bit. “Then he won't make any big moves on you before, during or after this first date. He will probably just want to give you a kiss goodnight. If in that moment you feel like you want to, then you should absolutely!” She stood up walking a few steps away from the wooden table. 

“Don't let him pressure you though! Don't feel pressured by anyone else either! If he really likes you then he'll want you to be comfortable, right?” Hazel turned back towards Bolah. 

Bolah stood up and nodded walking a bit closer. Her sandals clacked against the tile as she took the hesitant step forward. “Uh yeah! He definitely would!” Bolah nodded. 

Hazel turned to face her. “So he'll be willing to wait for you to be ready for that, and the more serious stuff after you get to know each other better.” She nodded. “Does that help you Bolah?” She looked at her perking up a tad. She hoped it would. 

Bolah nodded a bit, the tension leaving her body in a long sigh. “Yeah it does so much. Thank you Ms Mcallistor.” 

Hazel smiled hugging Bolah close to her. She was glad that Bolah had come to her for this. She pulled away gently rubbing Bolah's shoulder a bit. “So how much more do you know about this guy? Tell me everything.” 

Bolah giggled a bit blushing. “I really don't know a lot but he's so cute. He's really pretty he can be a model. His hair is like...almost to the shoulder? He looks kind of like a bad boy, but he's not he's actually really smart! He always gets top grades in his classes! It's so cool!” Bolah swooned and Hazel watched smiling.

It was good to see Bolah adjusting well. She always seemed so subdued compared to Umi. Hazel wanted to see her bloom just as much as Umi. Bolah was so talented but still somewhat inexperienced. Even if it didn't work out with this boy, Hazel did feel this would be a good experience for Bolah. 

“What is your curfew Bolah? Will you be able to stay out a bit later that night?” 

Bolah screwed up her face a bit thinking about it. “Mmm...I have to be home by 8PM.” She mumbled. “My parents don't like me being out late they keep everything kind of structured. That's just how it is where I'm from and such. It's a lot more restrictive and my parents are still nervous about raising me here instead of someplace familiar.” She sighed. 

Hazel shrugged a bit and then gave a mischievous smirk. “Well maybe that night you'll be over here studying and staying the night with Umi.” 

Bolah blinked a few times. “A-are we pulling a trick?” She asked. “That might get us in trouble if we caught are you sure you want to do that for me?” Bolah asked bouncing a bit in nervousness. Still there was a tad of excitement in her face, a twinkle in her eye if you will. Hazel noticed that right away.   
Hazel shrugged putting a hand on her hip. “Trust me, I have you covered. Have fun Bolah but don't stay out too late. You can call me if things get out of hand as well and I'll come get you.” She patted Bolah's head and Bolah giggled smiling a bit. 

Hazel hoped that everything went well but Bolah had a good head on her shoulders. Maybe she would find out more about this boy beforehand. Make triple sure everything was on the up and up but other then that? She wanted Bolah to have a fun and relax a bit. It would be good for the girl. 

It would be a good night for Bolah if she had anything to say about it!


	20. Junkyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup it's been awhile. Apologies for the slowness but here is chapter 20. Xena is one I haven't written much but I hope she charms you more then she was able to charm Hazel!

Hazel followed behind Xena looking around. She was surprised that this is what the other needed help with. She expected it to be something more typical. Like housework, perhaps even some work with metal at her car repair place. Granted it would have been hard for her, but at least expected. 

Xena taking her all the way to a dump was not expected at all. Now she was understanding why Xena warned her over text to bring boots. At least the hot unforgiving sun had gone down now. It was sunset when they arrived making the breeze feel cooler and making her less tired when she arrived. 

The sky was a hue of pinks and purples as Xena lead her in. “Watch your step there's some rusty metal over in this spot.” She ducked underneath a beam as she continued forward. “What do you think? This place is actually a hideout of mine.” She turned giving Hazel a toothy grin. Hazel could honestly only stare. 

Call her snobby if you will, but Hazel would never hang out at the dump! It was so crowded and claustrophobic and the smells one would have to deal with! Thankfully they hadn't run into many of those but still Hazel felt awkward, holding her breath as she went under the beam coming back up on the other side. “Why...did you want me to come here? Are we looking for parts?” There was some hesitation and wavering in her voice despite the witch trying to act as casual as possible. 

Xena turned to the other, hand on her hip. “We are yeah! With you here, I wanna do a deeper search if you don't mind that too much.” She walked closer to what looked like a small hole in the ground. Not wide, but perhaps deeper then it appeared. She whistled as she seemed to catch sight of what she wanted. 

“There it is, good. OK so word around is that you're a legitimate bonified witch? I normally don't believe in all that crazy magic business. More of a work with my hands kinda girl. If you can though, I kinda wanna see a demonstration.” She leaned against some crushed metal cars crossing her arms. “If you need the space I can stand back over here. Would that be good?” 

Hazel sighed a bit. Damn it Dagen! She knew he was impressed by it, but she didn't exactly want it getting blabbed all over town! Maybe it was just because old habits died hard but she was nervous about the whole idea of everyone knowing. She sighed taking a step back. “I don't do magic favors for free.” She noted to herself she'd talk with Dagen later. 

Xena laughed a little. “I don't blame you! If everyone round town knows they'll always have you use magic. That could be annoying. I know the feeling since I'm the only one that knows cars in this town.” She sighed. “Well the only pro anyway. You can hire a local yokel but why would ya right? I mean they're cheaper but it shows when the car breaks down!” She put her arms up to the sky as she spoke.

Xena walked over. “Getting to the point though!” she said. “I'll give you 20 bucks to lift that metal with your powers for me. Another 10 to make sure I don't get injured or to just heal me up. Don't wanna need to get a tetanus shot or somethin.” She stepped back. “How bout it?” She asked. 

Hazel thought a little bit. I mean...she would have probably said no if not for the cash being offered. Not just because it was some extra money in her pocket, but she was curious. What was down here that Xena was willing to pay for? 

“Fine. I'll do it. Not on the regular though. I have things I need to take care of at home.” Hazel explained. “Will that deal be enough?” 

Xena looked at her and nodded that toothy grin reappearing. “More than enough. Thanks Hazel!” She moved closer to the pit. “To your left a little.” She tapped the metal to indicate what she wanted her companion to do for her. 

With a sigh, Hazel did as she was asked moving it. The metal made almost a screech as it was moved against other metal junk. The gold around it made it glow as she used her magical ability to lift it. She sighed heavily as she focused careful not to cause any damage. Xena watched her eyes widening a bit as she watched Hazel do this. 

Hazel honestly expected more shock on the face of the other. Some people actually jumped back when she used it for the first time in front them. Xena had a more uncommon reaction, a hand outward almost like she wanted to touch the magic glow. She quickly slapped her own cheeks, taking a step back snapping herself out of her stupor. 

“Right!” Hazel could hear Xena whisper to herself. She scooted right to the edge and slid down into the hole where what she wanted was waiting for her. The older woman was quiet for a moment before Hazel heard her again. “Ohhh yes! This is exactly what I was looking for! I knew I'd find something perfect here eventually!” 

Hazel walked closer to the hole looking in, using her magic to slowly put down the metal in the air. At first she couldn't tell what Xena was looking at then she saw it. There were a lot of pieces of old trashed trucks inside. Xena was gathering ones she inspected that seemed good enough for her and whatever project were running through her brain. 

“Is it what you hoped for?” Hazel asked. Xena turned and nodded giving Hazel a thumbs up. “Yes exactly what I was looking for! Thanks girly!” She loaded up the last of it in her bag, holding it in one hand letting it rest on her back. She looked a bit like a delinquent high school student. “Can you bring me back up as well?” 

Hazel nodded leaning down. She sighed a bit as she tried to reach Xena. She didn't want to have to use magic to levitate the other. It was something that she had difficulty with so she hoped she could just hoist her up. She sighed heavily as she couldn't reach. “I can't-whoa!” 

Without much warning Xena ran at her, with the momentum she was able to climb a bit higher up the wall. Her shoe buried a bit in the dirt of the hole and she used that to hoist herself within reach. She grabbed Hazel's hand before gravity pulled her back down. “Got it!” 

Hazel gasped grounding herself a little further into the ground. Dirt collected by the edge as she was pushed forward a bit due to Xena's weight. She took in a sudden gasp of air and grunted pulling backwards. Hazel pushed back again with all her weight and Xena pulled herself up the rest of the way gasping.

“You got a good grip witch girl!” Xena said in a chipper voice. 

Xena patted Hazel on the back then fished around in her back pocket. “Here's the 30 you asked for!” She stood up. “Thanks witch girl! If you have time or need something fixed come by! I'm a master of metalwork for lack of a better word.” She patted Hazel's head and turned. “See ya!” 

Hazel stood up as the other went, an excited spirit in her step. Hazel was just puzzled honestly and blinked a few times. The more prideful side of her most definitely did not appreciate the head pats. She wasn't a child! Though another part was just straight up puzzled. One minute she was there, the next she was gone! 

Truly she was an odd one. Than again she had taken in Dagen for a time, a man she barely knew. Perhaps that quirkiness was part of the charm? It was also how Dagen managed to have any money to be fair. She was clearly a nice woman especially to those in her neighborhood. Everyone who knew her spoke so highly of her, she had heard of her even before this point. Hazel crossed her arms as she watched her go. She was a tad cross and her arm hurt. Damn did that woman have a good grip on top of everything else. 

She put one hand in her pocket starting to go home. She had some cooking to do, and needed to talk to Dagen about giving away that information so easily. She was sure she wouldn't need to seek Xena out if she wanted to know more about the other. She seemed like the type that would show up regardless. 

Quite frankly she wasn't exactly sure if she was looking forward to that or not.


	21. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was long awaited but to be honest, I don't know if I'm fully satisfied with how it came across. To be fair though while writing it, I wasn't in the best mental state. I was trying to finish it for the sake of adding it. Which sucks cause I do enjoy Topaz and he's quite a big presence in my brain space. Hopefully my proofreading does it good!

_“You got lucky this time...Hazel was it? We'll meet again honey. That I guarantee you.”_

The words of the odd man from her teenage years rang in Hazel's head when she saw the person standing in front of her. This person was the same one that threatened her back when she was teenager. No doubt about it. Yet the other didn't seem to recognize her at all. He just sat down next to Fern and smiled. “Did you enjoy my performance Fern?” 

Fern nodded. “Oh yeah totally! You did a really great job Topaz! You always steal the show here! I mean you technically own this place, but you steal it every night!” Fern looked at Hazel. “So Hazel! This is the person I was telling you about! This is Topaz! Bet you gotta admit I'm right about him being the best dancer in the world, huh!” 

Hazel nodded nervously. “He...definitely is a good dancer.” She chuckled swinging her leg back and forth twice and making a pop sound with her mouth. Oh boy this was awkward, there was no reason to alarm Fern over this. Still though the person in front of them was definitely the one from before. The fluorescent colored lights and the noise of the club became background noise. The clatter of a glass against a tray, the chatting bartender, all of it just faded. All of her focus was on Topaz. 

Either Topaz was a great liar, or he genuinely didn't remember her. In fact Topaz was just tipping a drink back at this point taking a sip. He licked his lips and twirled his pony tailed hair a little bit. He sat up straight, letting one arm hang at his side, keeping one on the table. There was no tenseness or even anger at all in his expression or his body.

With that in mind Hazel relaxed a bit but still kept a close eye on Topaz as he sat there. She nodded a bit smiling. “He really is a good dancer. I'm surprised he can pull it off in heels as well.” She never saw herself coming here of all places. A burlesque show full of cross-dressers were never her thing exactly, but color her impressed! She had to admit, she liked it here. 

“Topaz, is this your first time doing something like this here?” 

Topaz nodded. “I dance all the time, mostly here. No matter where I am though? Normally I can just blend in pretty well, I pass pretty well as a woman. Guess I have an unfair advantage but bet if Fern hadn't told you, you would have never guessed it.” Topaz swirled the drink around in the glass and nudged Fern. “What do you think Ferny? Would she have gotten it?” He watched the champagne slosh around as he moved the glass.

Fern looked at her dancer companion. “Hm...uh...I'm gonna go with yeah actually! Hazel's pretty perceptive.” 

Topaz looked at Hazel. “...I can see it.” He said. “She looks the type a bit actually! The freckles and the hair...she has a kind of-” Topaz lifted his hands in the air as he spoke. “Like a willowy sort of whispy look? I like it it's cute. It suits you really well.” He rested his chin on his hand again still observing her closely. 

Hazel caught that even as Fern babbled about something else. He didn't take his eyes off her exactly. He didn't stare persay, he had more tact than that but he still looked at her on occasion, almost unable to stop himself. He was thinking something for sure, in fact thinking very deeply on something as well. 

Hazel felt like she was being looked up and down by someone of authority. Yes, true he did own the place but there was more then that. He carried a presence of someone who had seen things. In a sense it reminded the witch of herself. Hazel couldn't resist the urge anymore. It wasn't like Fern would question much if she asked. Topaz could handle himself anyway. She had to know once and for all if these two people, the one from her past and the one sitting across from her were the same individual. 

“Ever mugged someone Topaz?...Done anything illegal?” 

Topaz looked up at the other quirking an eyebrow. “...That's an odd question. Not going to ask my sign or something simple?” He chuckled. “Ahhh...if I did I don't recall. Based on memory alone though I have not.”

Hazel became even more suspicious. What kind of cryptic response was that. “It's a simple question.” She responded flatly without missing a beat. “Why the quiet as well? I wasn't going to say anything but you've been side eying me all night. What's that about? It's starting to get on my nerves.” 

Fern blinked a few times looking between the two of them. Oh boy. She laughed nervously. “I'm just...going to get a drink.” She got up walking away towards the bar, almost in time with the pop music over the bar speakers but maybe a bit faster then it. The song mostly matched the fact that it seemed like she couldn't get away fast enough. 

Hazel and Topaz didn't take their eyes off each other as Fern scurried away. 

The two stared a bit more before Topaz clicked his tongue. “Habit of mine. Sorry if it bothers you. I was just trying to get a feel of what your about. Fern, my darling Fern. She's a close friend of mine but a bit of a ditz, I have to admit. I don't want her bringing anyone bad around here, or around her.” he shrugged. “I run this place, it's part of my job to be observant.” 

Hazel stood up to say something else. Something about how she didn't like his tone or along those lines but then Topaz's eye fluttered. He blinked a few times as if a realization occurred to him. There was a moment silence before Topaz let out the thought that made him have that reaction. 

“...Have we met?” He put his head in his one hand. “I don't know how, but you look familiar from somewhere but...why am I picturing it in an alleyway? I avoid those every chance I get....did we bang or something like that?"

Hazel sat down crossing her arms. “NO!" She turned a bit red at the thought. "No we didn't do that! Though uh...Yeah...yeah...you are right, that's how we met...do you really not remember anything from before?” She was still suspicious but a pang of guilt rang through her. She couldn't help but briefly think about what she would do in Topaz's situation. Not remembering huge events like that. 

Topaz shook his head around quickly, shaking the cobwebs from his mind. He smiled at her. “I'm not sure why you're mad at me darling, but I'm sorry if perhaps we met in the past and I was unkind to you!” He rested his chin on his hands. “I can get you a drink if it'll make you stop glaring at me so harshly. To tell you the truth I don't remember anything before about 17. I was in an accident and that ended with a pretty bad head injury." He gestured to his temple. "I hope I'm a nicer person then I was before..." He mumbled that almost dazing out in silent consideration. Whether he was still recalling their meeting he wasn't sure. 

Hazel rolled her eyes. “Why don't you keep trying to remember?” She asked still blushing a bit. 

Topaz just chuckled a slight darkness creeping into his tone. It made Hazel worry a bit. For some reason it carried a negative aura with it. It made the hairs on Hazel's neck stand up and a chill run down her spine. Why? Was there something off?

Topaz leaned forward after his chuckle looking at her. “Maybe it's best we just leave it behind. I'll let you know if I recall the detail, but sometimes...sometimes some demons should stay buried.” He stood up and turned away. “Good talk, Hazel was it? Nice meeting you. I hope you come again soon. I think I'm going to change into more comfortable shoes. See you around darling.” With that he turned and walked away heels clicking against the wood floor. He waved at her as he went. Fern came back over, seeing Hazel looking a bit cross a drink in each hand. 

“...Ouch. I was worried this would happen. I'm sorry Hazel. Did a memory come back or something? I've seen it happen a few times he gets a little bit...weird.” She patted her back putting her drink down and handing her one. “Seriously you OK? You look kind of stiff.” 

Hazel just shook her head a bit. “No...nothing. I got into kind of a fight with him. I'm...I'm a little mad but...there's something odd about him.” 

Hazel watched as Topaz spoke to the other customers on his way backstage. He presented himself as perfect, poised and charming yet there was something there. Something that might be painful, right under the surface. Like an unopened and shaken soda can. 

Topaz's words from years ago rang true. She would see him again, and when she did she had the sinking feeling she would be there when the cracks started forming. Get a taste of that thug from years ago...

She could only pray whatever he didn't want to remember wasn't as horrifying as she felt it might be.


	22. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved doing this one! Hazel and Yuji is at the end of the day one of my OTP's. Hazel/Makoto is the best but Hazel and Yuji are pretty up there as well. Topaz's fic was good in the end after I edited and spruced his story up a bit. This one was probably one of my favorites to write. Hope you all enjoy!

Hazel walked across the sandy beach the hot summer breeze blowing through her hair. It was the night of the Summer Festival and so far nothing had gone right for her. Her Yukata had ripped when she fell earlier, her hair clip was lost leaving her hair disheveled. Overall? Everything was a mess. It was her favorite yukata as well, a green one she picked out earlier that week. That wasn't even the worst part either! 

Somewhere during the chaos of a mouse getting into a stall she lost a hairpin she had won. It all happened so fast and by the time everyone stopped freaking out it broke. Everything that could go wrong tonight truly had! She was furious! She wanted to get Yuji and go home. 

Though for some reason when she finally laid eyes on her blind boyfriend for the evening everything stopped. He was there a bit disheveled as well, objectively in a better state then her, though it seemed he had a bit of an adventure of his own. His hair was down as well and he looked like he got stuck in a crowd at one point. What on Earth happened when he got pulled away!? She approached a bit faster! 

“Yuji!” 

Yuji turned his head blinking a few times. Then he smiled. “Ah Hazel! I knew you'd find me soon. Apologies I completely lost my phone somewhere in the carnage and I believe it got smashed. Can you imagine just a little mouse causing so much chaos?” As he watched her his eyes turned gold briefly like he was registering who it was for sure. It happened whenever he looked directly at others those lovely colors in his eyes. It depended on who he was looking at, what color they turned but no matter what it was it complimented him so well. It made Hazel smile whenever she saw it...he looked beautiful. 

When Hazel reached him she kissed him on the cheek. It made Yuji chuckle a bit and hold her hand. Again the psychic spoke. 

“I'm truly glad you could make it, really! I wanted to see the fireworks with you, I know it's bit of a walk but this is the perfect spot.” He sighed a bit as the water from the ocean came in, and went onto his feet. “The water cooled me down a bit as well. I got quite lucky finding this place...does it look good as it feels?” He asked his witch companion. 

Hazel had wanted to go home, but now that she was looking around Yuji had chosen amazingly. A nice secluded little area of the beach a bit away from the festival. There wasn't even any trash to be seen. Though Hazel was still a bit bummed. This was her first date with Yuji. She had planned it hoping it would be perfect and instead it was the biggest disaster she'd ever been on. 

Yuji sat down patting the sand near him not taking his eyes off the horizon. “Don't get too discouraged Hazel. I know the evening didn't go exactly how you planned it. I think you might like this better.” He wrapped one arm around her, the cloth from that robe he wore resting on her knee. A sky blue one with birds flying away in the picture on the sleeve. It was something Hazel had chosen for him when she saw it, she had wanted to see him in it. At least the sleeve wasn't ruined. 

“What makes you so sure...?” Hazel ran her fingers on the silky cloth. It felt good against her fingers. At least she made one good choice. “Look the bottom of yours it got all wrecked as well. I'm sorry...” She wrapped her other arm around his frame. 

Yuji looked down and blinked a few times. His fingers came along the rip as he felt for it. He noticed the difference in texture right where it was. He chuckled a bit. “Is it bad? I actually didn't even notice at all.” He brought his hand up to his mouth curling his fist lightly as he chuckled. 

Hazel sighed. “I don't get why your so calm. Is it really OK to do it from here? You were looking forward to this night, I really feel so bad about this...” She sighed softly. 

Yuji looked at her. He tilted his head his eyes getting a golden hue as he looked her over. Those long shiny black locks also going off to the side. “Why would I be angry with you especially? I know this meant a lot to you Hazel, it's not your fault. Sometimes accidents happen in the world as all.” 

As he put his hand over hers the fireworks started. Yuji closed his eyes as it happened, the hue of the fireworks showing up against his body. He closed his eyes almost like he was enjoying the sun. “I can't see the colors of fireworks but...I feel the joy of everyone else...can almost see their aura in my head. The lovely mix of color...do you find that strange, or are you used to me saying odd things by now?”

Hazel giggled a bit at that. It was cute how he was like an older man trapped in a 20 something body. Hazel found his maturity and how aware yet..air-headed he was very charming. He was also one of the first not to look her up and down and try and flirt with her right away. They met like a tree it slowly grew into a strong bond. The romantic one they had now being the mighty oaks full maturity. It had slowly reached this point since they met and now they were finally here together. Admitting to themselves that they loved each other. 

Hazel looked at the fireworks her fingers intertwining with his. She put her head on his shoulder, resting there and watching the fireworks light up the night sky. Every so often she looked at his face. He looked at home in the color, the reds, the greens, the blue, all of it. 

Yuji's gray eyes darted to her again, briefly having that golden hue again as he focused on her. “Sweetheart? Just because I can't see you? Doesn't mean I can't feel you looking. Seriously do I have something on my face earlier? Don't let me look so embarrassing~.” He rubbed his cheek lightly with his fist still smiling at her. He wasn't scolding her really, despite the words he said. He was still relaxed in his motions and completely ease. That glint in his eyes indicated the more playful nature he was speaking in. It amused Hazel quite a bit and made her give him a wide smile. 

“I just like the way the different lights look on you. You look spectacular and like your in your natural element. That's all. I swear there's nothing on your face.” 

Yuji blinked a few times and thought about it. “I look good now? Good to know. I've been told I always look like I rolled out of bed an hour ago by a few people. I'm glad that to you, I look so spectacular.” He leaned down just a bit and kissed her brushing his fingers against her cheek. 

“Even when these fireworks end, I want to spend the night with you Hazel. This and many others...just you and I. This should just be our secret place.” He leaned over whispering to her. A chill went up her spine as he whispered that to her. Voice quiet, calm and yet flying through her like a bolt of lightning. 

Hazel turned to him and nodded. She kissed him holding him to her tightly. Hazel kissed him, making her imprint in the sand more prominent, waving her leg back and forth in the sand. She pulled away from the kiss. Yuji staring into her eyes. He was staring into the deepest parts of her soul. More then just looking into her eyes. To some it intimidated them, those gray eyes. 

Yet to Hazel she felt right at home. Right here in his arms, listening to the waves, the fireworks going off and the sounds of the Summer night. 

Yuji pulled her a bit closer smiling. “Yes...this place is perfect. I love you Hazel. Truly, I do.” He pushed into her lips kissing her again as well, fingers intertwining with hers even tighter. Hazel smiled as she was kissed unable to help herself. This moment truly was perfect. 

Come to think of it no one found their secret place either. Not then or years later when they returned to their quiet hometown.


	23. The End Of All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. It took forever but here's the last chapter in this whole saga and by far the best one thus far if you ask me. I love writing Hazel and doing this whole series for Molly was a pleasure. More so then I can describe, thanks Molly for letting me do this I hope you enjoy. It was great practice for me and hopefully this is the best present you ever received! I'm not even sure if I can top myself~. Buuut yeah! Here you go! The final angsty installment and the gal you've all been waiting for, Serena.

The storm only rose in intensity as they continued up the mountain to this place. It was something Hazel didn't understand. As they made their way it had gone from a lovely starry night to a stormy hellish one. It seemed walking up here to this abandoned place brought them closer and closer to deaths clutches.

Yet Serena marched ahead not saying a word.

Hazel finally stopped walking the muscles in her leg aching from the constant uphill climb. “Serena, stop! Why are we even going up here!? You're gonna get us killed!”

Serena looked back, her hair blowing about in the wind, this way and that in the storm. Her intense eyes didn't break contact with Hazel's though, even if the wind seemed close to blowing them both off the uphill incline.

“This is the last uphill climb.” She explained. “Calm down we're almost there.” Weirdly enough Serena didn't yell at the other this time, it was a trend of hers to do so. Yet now she seemed up in her own head. Like that sentence was all she could muster. She grabbed Hazel's arm as she reached the top of the slope pulling her up. The yank hurt Hazel's arm making her wince. There was a sense of...urgency there.

Serena looked down at the ground as she kept walking. The blue haired witch shoved a hand in her pocket and turned to her golden counterpart. “You'll fit in here. There's a lot of... _gold_.” Her voice broke a bit, almost backing up like a scared dog into the dark.

Gold, it was a color Serena despised.

Hazel knew that because of the face she made whenever she looked at anything with that hue. Even Hazel's magic made Serena cringe. It always bothered Hazel. She couldn't help but be a bit offended, it was her magic! Magic she worked hard to train into what it was and all Serena could do was cringe at it!? She hated that! Speaking of how irritated she was with that, Serena's attitude was also in need of an adjustment.

“I'm not taking another step.” Hazel stood a bit taller as she said that. “Either you tell me what's going on or I'm going back. I don't even care if I slip! I'm tired of your shit Serena! You just think you can drag anyone into your fights!? I have a right to know where we're headed! Tell me Serena! NOW!”

A loud rumble of thunder rang out after to prove Hazel's point. Though her frustrated yell challenged it in volume. Serena's eyes widened a bit but she didn't flinch. She stared back at her quiet for awhile. “...That would require explaining a lot more then I could in one night. This isn't...like that.” Her eyes went downcast and her arms dropped hanging at her side. Her entire body just...drooped.

It took Hazel by surprise. When Hazel fought with Serena, Serena would get in her face right back. Sometimes Serena would even throw magic at her. Though now she was being meek. Serena just reached up and rubbed her arm making Hazel feel a chill run through her body.

How terrible WAS this situation?

“...Serena.” Hazel's voice went softer. “What's wrong? If it's this serious then we may not be well equipped enough to deal with this. What's happening!? Why did you need to be here!?”

Serena rubbed her arm again and looked behind her. The sheets of rain made it hard for her to see even though the brick road ahead was clear. Wait..a brick road? Until now it had been mostly forest with only a small path to indicate where to go. The bricks were the gold color Serena promised as well.

This was getting creepy.

“...She wants us in soon. If we wait too long she's going to get mad.” Serena mumbled that as she spun on her boot heel and kept walking.

It made Hazel's heartbeat go faster. She broke her own promise following Serena her voice dropping a bit. “Who the hell did you piss off?! Tell me Serena or I swear to god I'll hurt you more then this person will.” Hazel scolded her under her breath with less conviction now. Now the situation was stressing her out.

Serena stopped again and looked back at her. “Heh...doubtful Hazel. Really doubtful. Before you ask, yes that path was hidden before. She's letting us see it now. She has a lot of power especially when it comes to fucking your head up. Believe me I know it. If this freaks you out, then maybe you should go. If she touches you, then she could make you completely hallucinate...anything she wants.”

The statement itself was disturbing. Hazel walked at Serena's side watching her face. The blue haired witch just looked ahead deadpan. Like she didn't feel a thing at all. Like it was all just a routine thing. Like...like she had dealt with ten times worse.

Serena looked at her. “...She asked me to meet her here. She's gone by a lot of names...I know her as Eliza at least that's how I met her.” She hung her head as she walked keeping her eyes on the yellow bricks in front of them. “Still goes by that...or maybe she doesn't. I can't remember...everything with Eliza bends and twists in my head. It's so much to take in but in all the worst ways.”

Hazel kept pace, still looking at Serena. She remained quiet but reached over and grabbed her hand in a gentle way almost asking Serena to return her grasp. Serena much to her surprise did so. Serena swallowed seeming to struggle with the action a little.

“...I...she tortured me with her power. She didn't actually hurt me but she...made my brain feel like she was. It's not real but fuck it's so real when she'd doing it to you. She may as well have. I felt so many different types of pain. Burning, drowning, shocking...it was so much I couldn't take it! I..so I!”

She stopped herself. She took a deep breathe and pulled ahead. She shook her head. “No stop....stop....” She mumbled to herself. She let go of Hazel, bringing her hand up to her other arm squeezing it a bit and biting her lip. She trembled slightly but after another breathe...it all seemed to leave her body.

Hazel tried to reach out for her, to grab Serena's arm again. Her brain had finally decided on an emotion to settle on regarding seeing Serena so vulnerable. Sadness. She wished she hadn't been so cold towards her. In a sense she should have known, she had been through her fair share of things as well. She should have reached out in spite of Serena's thorny nature.

Yet Serena gently pulled her wrist away.

Perhaps it was already too late for Hazel to try.

Serena turned to look at her. “...I'm going to meet her now. I might not come out. Honestly I don't know why I even brought you. It's not like we could defeat her, even together.” She chuckled eyes lidding. She smiled but her eyes didn't glow along with it. Her very gesture her every move.

It was all fake. The slight quivering in her arm indicated that much to Hazel.

“Serena no! Yes we can! Don't do this! It doesn't have to be only you! No witch is that strong!”

Serena walked ahead, hanging her head a bit. Hazel at that moment noticed the plant and shrubs nearby slowly drain of color. Reality seemed to bend and break around them, almost like they had stepped in a whole new dimension. One where the current laws of physics didn't apply.

It seemed the moment she noticed the shrubs, they transformed faster. They turned white, the green draining out of them as if they were in a coloring book. Everything around it began to change as well. The green of the grass turning white, the path itself glowing a brighter gold hue. A hue that forced Hazel to bring her arms up to her eyes, defending them from the blinding light.

What the hell? This was brighter then even she could produce.

A sound almost like a choir blasted out from all around them, as if from speakers she couldn't see. She stared at Serena in the center of it all. She was hard to focus on but she was the only thing in this environment that still had that blue hue, still had her own color.

Serena was an anomaly within the anomaly. God Hazel's brain was melting down.

“IS THIS AN ILLUSION!?” Hazel cried out over the choir. Wind blew along with that damn sound. She could barely hear her own voice! Serena seemed to be able though, in spite of everything and she tilted her head that sad smile still on her face.

“ _I'm sorry. It's not.”_

Serena's voice was somehow over the noise. Yet she didn't have to yell, Hazel could hear her just...louder in volume if that made sense.

“Hazel can I ask you one favor? Please tell Midori that in spite of everything...” A shudder came from Serena. “...In spite of all the relationship drama, that I love him and that I trust him to protect everyone. Tell Mimi that she was one of the best friends I ever had...Kohaku and Dagen too...no..no that's not enough. Tell them all...everyone in my contact list...tell them I loved them all. That I'm gonna miss them.” Her voice cracked tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes turned pure black as she met eyes with Hazel.

Hazel's eyes widened in horror and she tried to use her magic to summon a sword. Serena was coming home with her, no matter what the moronic blue haired bimbo wanted. The light sword tried with everything it had to materialize, but the lighter gold vines wrapped around it, squeezing it until it cracked turning it to nothing but a fine powder.

No...damn it no!

A woman approached them both. One silhouetted in gold. Seeing her features was hard. She was just so bright but she had long, pin straight flowing hair. Not a single flaw anyone could see and a wide smile on her face as she approached. A long dress flowed behind her, as if she were Cinderella, awing everyone with her appearance to the ball.

She brought her arms around Serena and the wind seemed to amplify around the two. It forced Hazel to stumble backward but she still tried to look. Her eyes teared up.

“SERENA!!!!”

Her plea was met with no response.

“You finally won...” Serena said softly. “I've tried so hard to defeat you. So hard to just get rid of you. I buried you, burned you, drowned you...but you just keep coming back. No matter how many times I try you just don't die.”

Serena said that as light started to envelope her body. It was like an infection and seemed to hurt her. Smoke radiated off where the light touched her, making the blue haired witch grimace in pain. Filling the air with a scent of burning hair and flesh that made Hazel gag. Yet still, Serena hissed out more words. “This might be the only way to defeat you...yes its miserable for me but...we can't survive without each other. If I disappear...” Light fully enveloped Serena's body and Serena smiled widely.

This time a crazy _wild_ grin. One of the mad woman Hazel was familiar with.

“YOU DIE TOO!”

A frown enveloped the gold figure latching on to Serena.

Just like that, it all ended. The noise stopped, the wind stopped. Everything stopped and Hazel stumbled falling to her knees. Slowly she looked around her body shaking involuntarily. Slowly she looked in front of her at the place where Serena was standing. The figure was gone...

Yet so was Serena. All that was left in her place, was a piece of burnt cloth from her outfit. Hazel crawled over to it, tears welling up in her eyes. So much water she couldn't even see two feet in front of her. She curled up there grabbing the piece of cloth sobbing.

“You idiot. You _moron_!”

After a few minutes of sobbing and repeating things of that nature. She had no more tears left to cry. She slowly sat up. Her head flopped to the left a bit. Just by happenstance she noticed it. There was a small flower there...

The flower made Hazel's heart drop in her stomach.

Slowly...the petals were turning gray. Like in that woman's illusion world. As she watched the gray hue traveled down the petals...to the stem...and onto the ground her horror only grew. It didn't stop at the plant, it only continued to spread.

Serena had made a _terrible_ mistake.

It seemed the two couldn't live without each other...but the world couldn't either.

Hazel stumbled up running back down the hill. She had to tell the others she had to warn them. Find out what the hell had happened, maybe bring them back. The world would be swallowed up by whatever that was if she didn't. If she failed?

Then she supposed...it was the beginning of the end.

Hazel had dealt with many things throughout her life. She was the golden witch. She had killed many, been to hell and back. Yet this? This was out of her realm of expertise. She wasn't sure if she could handle it but now? It was all up to her.

So god _**damn**_ it she had to try!

 


End file.
